Of Shadows and Hopes
by Nadia42
Summary: Finally finding an escape from the world of Don't Starve, Wilson finds himself in a world unfamilliar from the one he knew before. He isn't alone, though, Frisk and the monsters he calls his family will be there. Somehow... Wilson P. Higgsbury knows this won't be as easy as keeping himself alive in his old prison.
1. Chapter 1

Of Shadows and Hopes

If the world is in darkness you must find the light Mr. Higgsbury The child said with a sad voice that could be lost in the wind if not for the proximity of the two and the world stopping for a couple of seconds before everything went back to normal. He was alone again. W. P. Higgsbury always thought that children were a wonder, even when everything was against them nothing could break their resolve, or stubbornness? Some may call i N

Chapter 1: Start Time

Ebott Ville, Toriel s residence, 1 year 7 months after the release of monsters and magic back in the world.

Dang

I messed up, there was nothing that could make the world back to how it has been, there was nothing left to do it s hopeless and this is how Frisk Dreemurr is going to die and

** All of this hassle for that stupid dog

My child? WHAT IN THE WORLD HAPPENED HERE?! Toriel said with a shout after getting in the house and seeing the disaster of a son that you were.

She was back after a PTA with the school and told me to stay safe and dry because there was a storm going on for about an hour. I stilled for a second and was about to tell her about my sins but Sans beat me to it.

heya tori The skeleton had the decency to wake up until now and wave lazily towards the fuming goat mama.

Sans the skeleton you better tell me why is the whole living room of my house a mess when I told you to take care of Frisk in my absence! I don t know what was more terrifying, the way her paws were smoking with unlit fire magic or THE FACE that face that any mother can do to inspire fear and make any child watch their short lives flash before their eyes.

There was no surface that was not covered in mud in little paws shape, the only things spared by the onslaught was the couch and pet rock, the dog in question sat by his master s feet without a care in the world and even yawning

** I told you Frisk you should have left that dog in the rain, as always your stupid kindness is going to be your downfall

Oh come on Chara you were having the time of your life when I was running around trying to get the dog to calm down.

** Yeah It was hilarious, one would think that if you can beat Undyne in a race for your life, you could beat a dog from getting you grounded for the rest of your life, but alas I was wrong

well actually i took care of the kiddo, you said nothing about the house Sans said with an incredibly relaxed tone as if his life was not in danger but stopped short after noticing a fireball created in the paw of the former queen.

ok ok ok tori there is no need to HEAT up this conversation at that she created a second one in her other hand. Dang, usually she would have at least half smiled. Child and skeleton turned to see each other and with a snap of Sans fingers all the things that had a mud bath lit up with blue magic and were cleaned up in what seemed to be just one second, when everything was left spotless and the mud was safely off he proceeded to snap his fingers again and the mud disappeared to god knows where.

** Blue magic is so awesome! It s a shame that humans can t use magic anymore

Well maybe if we just tried we could achieve anything that we set our minds into!

** He he call Frisk to get your daily positivism pills

Ok thank you very much Sans, forgive me for losing my TEMPER. But you should check on what Frisk gets into even if he is in no danger and I would like to have a doghouse set up for Toby so this kind of incident does not happen again. And Frisk darling at that she glances at the boy who let the dog in Be more careful with the dog ok, I know you are very mature for a lot of things but still you need to take better decisions we don t want the spaggeti-calipsis from last year ugh that s a low blow she did not have to remind me about when Papyrus and I tried to make a big meal out of his favorite dish but it somehow exploded, nothing really broke but we and the whole kitchen were covered from top to toe with the concoction

At all of this I decided to just respond with a Yes Ma am and a slight bow. Then as if summoned the large skeleton parked his red convertible and came through the door with his usual exuberance.  
HELLO EVERYONE I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAS ARRIVED YET AGAIN AND BROUGHT MOVIES! SO WE CAN HAVE OUR ENTERTAINMENT EVEN IN THIS GLOOMY DAY!

I must admit having Papyrus around makes everything 10 times better, without even knowing he dissolved the stern atmosphere that goat mama set and resolved Chara s boredom issue.

ALSO I HAVE BROUGHT THE NEW MUFFET S PASTRY, IT IS CALLED SPIDER CAKE AND IT S MADE OUT OF CHOCOLATE at that he presented a medium sized box with Muffet s Pastry logo.

** Cherish that skeleton

Sometimes I wonder if he knows that you are here you know, because he always seems to know exactly what you need

** Absolutely not, you know in my time of being here as a spirit I have tried to talk with just everyone down in the underground and nobody seemed to acknowledge my presence. We have discussed this before Frisk, I would rather exist like this than to try and live a happy life without him

Oh Chara I m sorry, It has always been a sour subject to Chara not to be able to interact with other people.

** Shut up Frisk

Even if she does not accept it.

Papyrus proceeded to leave the box in the kitchen to have it after dinner and sat down in the couch with Sans, Toby being cleaned up already jumped up into Papyrus lap NYEH It seems that Papyrus has grown more attached to the dog.

While mom and dunkle Sans were flirting-yet-not-flirting with each other Chara was making dying poses and disgusted faces to me and of course I am the only one who can see them and have to try my best not to burst into inexplicably laughter.

The calm of the house was broken when Papyrus phone went off with a very obnoxious Mettaton tune.

OH HELLO UNDYNE IS NICE TO SPEAK TO YOU HOW ARE YOU AND DOCTOR at being cut from his rambling I noted how his expression changed. NO WE ARE NOT another pause OK I WILL DO IT RIGHT NOW at that Chara stopped her shenanigans, she was usually very observant with the change of moods in all of our friends but I guess that s what happens when you have anything better to do.

We all watched carefully as Papyrus turned on the TV and ran through the channels until Ebott News appeared and there was a blond, mid-aged woman with a melting eye shadow was giving the briefing of the most recent news.

To all the residents of Ebott Ville who have just tuned into the news, police received reports of the sighting of a black cat-like monster of about 6 to 7 ft. Witnesses affirm this subject has been running from Main Lane through the Embassy of Humans and Monsters until being intercepted by officer Undyne and the Canine Squad who are responsible of any monster or magic related reports in the police department of Ebott Ville. We are currently at the premises of Peace Memorial Central Park waiting for His Majesty, King Asgore, himself to make an appearance because it seems and as stated by ex captain of the Royal Guard this is not a monster that came from the underground as they haven t been able to summon its soul to engage on a pacific confrontation

At all this the monster has not yet make an appearance.

** There is no such a thing as pacific confrontation if the name Undyne is in the same sentence

Chara! Don t be mean, and of all the things that were said that s what you are focusing on?

** What s the deal? It s not as if the monster has done any damage, I m sure he just got drunk and thinks that he is in Grand Theft Auto and he has to run from the S.W.A.T. What I am saying is as long as nobody gets hurt it s not our business and besides Undyne is there so he won t get hurt by humans

Seriously, if they are calling Mr. Dad Guy even though Undyne is already there, they mean business. Something s off though Why can t they summon his soul and why did Undyne call Papyrus Since the barrier broke and the monsters got free Papyrus has changed his focus from being a Royal Knight to being one of the public figures for the Human-Monster relations alongside Mettaton and it has worked for the both of them so far, so there should be no need to call him in this kind of situations.

Ok, ok, thanks Mark. It seems that King Asgore has arrived Pause while the cameraman is and reporter are running to the incoming van. Your Majesty, What can you tell us about the situation? Mr. Dad Guy as Chara fondly likes to name him appeared with a full body yellow rain coat.

** Who sells those?

Chara sshhhh

Howdy! Rainy day we have today right? Well I was called by my ex captain of the Royal Guard because she tells me it s not possible to summon this monster s soul for a friendly confrontation because normal means seems not to make any at that he turns towards the surrounded monster but stops short in his speech, the posture change didn t go unnoticed by Chara as she herself tensed up and thanks to her connection to my soul I could sense this change.

Asgore steps out of the camera range and takes two long steps towards Undyne, they exchange a few words that are muted by the heavy rain and then

GASP! Papyrus just HAD to make vocal all of our responses but he was somewhat right A year has gone by without any of us witnessing what happened on the TV.

** Why the heck is he doing that?!

Asgore stood tall with his trident in hands and his battle pose ready, soul or not he was going to strike. I think it s the first time the current humanity has seen him wield it.

In that moment the camera finally focused on the monster and everyone could finally see him. His movements were erratic and disoriented as if made out of a dark thick smoke, his claws were long and sharp and, and

Red vest that is partially swallowed by his shadowy body

Eyes crimson red

That hair

Unmistakably W shape

No .

** Frisk, What s wrong?

HISSSSSSS

A loud hiss was heard from the TV but I could only focus on that hair, is impossible not to recognize it, after all it s his signature feature.

No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no stop

DONT HURT HIM!

Nothing matters, focus Frisk. What do you need to do? What are my options?

Option panel opens.

* A friend is in danger!

[ACT]

*Run *Explain the situation *Ask for help

? *Run

I have to thank Undyne later for being our PE teacher I can run a marathon even after chasing the annoying dog. As I pried the door open (Thank you Papyrus for leaving the door unlocked) for some reason mom had been frozen on the spot watching the events unfold on the TV with a shocked expression but as soon as she heard the door she snapped out of it and ran behind me FRISK! she shouted

** ARE YOU FRICKING SERIOUS FRISK?! STOP RUNNING, MOM IS BEHIND US!

No time to explain. Sorry goat mama

I have to SAVE a friend

Links!  
AO3: /works/10659285/chapters/23589936

Deviantart: journal/Of-Shadows-and-Hopes-CH-01-675666125?ga_submit_new=10%3A1492535563

Tumblr: post/159721600170/of-shadows-and-hopes-dont-starveundertale 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: His Friend´s Time

Ebott Ville, Peace Memorial Avenue, 1 year 7 months after the release of monsters and magic back in the world.

Running in the middle of a storm is not easy, my socks were quickly drenched, same goes for every piece of cloth in my body.

**"CAN YOU STOP JUST FOR A MINUTE AND EXPLAIN YOURSELF YOU BUTTFACE!"

Chara please there is no time… huff… I´m getting really tired please I will explain everything later just let me resolve this.

**"Grrrrr, Fine…"

Thanks

Thankfully the park is not far away from home, another good thing of being adopted by the ex queen of the underground is that we could freely choose were the new house would be constructed when the new part of the city was built to accommodate the monster residents.  
Almost there.

**"Ok I understand that he is your friend… but Frisk… if that monster did not come from the underground where did you met him?"

Ugh…. Well

**"I swear, if you are going to lie to me you better shut it right now."

No it´s not that it's just that, you won't believe me if I don't explain myself since the beginning.

**"Patience is not my virtue Frisk, and you know it, and what makes you think I would not believe in you? I trust you."

I´m sorry. I know. Just.. Huff… Ok that additional weight is not doing anything good… why did I bring the heaviest sweater I have… Just this time Chara help me save him and when he is not in danger anymore I will tell you everything…

And surely everyone else will want a piece of me after the things I have hidden from them…

**"Don't worry Frisk I´m here, and mom, and the comedian, and papyrus even Undyne and Alphys, you are not alone pal we got you. And I´m sorry I should not ask about the things you want to hide… I have my fair share of those too"

Ok that made me halt a little, Chara NEVER apologizes

**"Ugh Screw you."

Well I never intended to hide them to begin with, but yet again let me explain from the beginning or else you might get confused.

And Chara.

**"What?"

Thank you for trusting in me, and I´m not just thanking you for this time around…

**"…Sure thing Frisky Business"

I had to take a break after running for 10 min. straight.

The downpour was relentless… But having someone to protect fills you with Determination.

FILE SAVED

CLANK. CLANK. CLANK.

Oh no.

That was totally Asgore´s trident meeting concrete.

Wait, concrete?

Getting closer to the scene I notice that all present, with the exception of Undyne, looked at Asgore in awe as someone who was witnessing a confrontation for the first time.

Blue, Blue, Blue, Orange…

CLANK. CLANK. CLANK. CLANK.

Ugh I still have nightmares with those blinking eyes…

**"Wow, whoever that is knows how to dodge"

This is bad, when we fought against him, he was not going all out like now… what to do, what to do?

"FRISK!"

WHOA!

"DEAR HUMAN FRISK, AS MUCH AS I LIKE TO EXERCICE AND BE FIT FOR ANY CHALLENGE I WOULD SAY THAT A STORM IS IN NO WAY A GREAT OBSTACLE AND IS EASILY OVERCOME BY THE GREAT PAPYRUS" at this he strikes an heroic pose, heh so cute "AND I AM VERY SURE THAT WE SHOULD HAVE ASKED MISS ASGORE'S CLON FOR HER AUTHORIZATION BECAUSE I THINK THAT "FRISK DREEMURR STOP RIGHT THIS MOMENT OR ELSE…" IS NO ENCOURAGE FOR A HEALTHY RACE TO THE PARK"

Well thankfully my heart was still racing from the running, heh, if not I'm sure that he would have ended up stopping completely.

"Oh.. umm sorry Pap it´s just… complicated" at this he only glances at me confusedly but distracts himself with the battle just a couple of meters away from us.

**"Forgot to tell you that he was just behind us but figured that you would not care as you were running like a madman"

Oh thank you so very much, your help is well appreciated.

**"Shut it, buttface, sometimes you don't deserve my incredible guidance"

Ok if your help is soooo incredible tell me, how do I stop Mr. Dad Guy from hurting my friend, I mean just look, he is not even attacking Asgore back… he doesn´t want to fight he´s not like this, I don't even know why is he in that form…

**"Form? You mean that that is not his real appeara…."

"heya kid, gonna tell what made you run like you had your pants on fire?"

WHOA! Not again!

he just… appeared.

**"He took a shortcut Frisky, and a bad timing one that is"

"Umm I… aaa…"

I didn't have to complete my sentence, I didn't want to finish it anyways, as fireballs started to get closer and closer to Asgore's opponent and he started to get hit by them.

?

HP:3458/5000

HP:3452/5000…

HP:3446/5000….

*He doesn´t really want to fight

I just grit my teeth at the sight… it reminds me so much to my battle with Asgore.

I didn´t want to fight yet he was set on killing me… welp no time for gloomy thoughts…

* … … A friend is still in danger…

[ACT]

*Get in the middle *Shout *Plead

? *Get in the middle

Papyrus and Sans knew better not to try to stop me, of course, it never worked in the underground and even knowing this they followed me just before reaching the police circled area which I trespassed.

"ASGORE PLEASE STOP!" I shouted, auch I always forget how much this hurts, while stopping between the both of them. Obviously I didn't want to get impaled by his trident, again, so I left a margin of 1 meter from him and outstretched my arms in a blocking way. His eyes grew wide and his motions stopped, something… something flashed through his gaze like a phantom memory but it was gone as quickly as it came so I´m not too sure what emotion was shown, or maybe I imagined it.

"Fr… Frisk what are you doing here child?"

"Asgore, plese don´t harm him he is my friend!" I pleaded with the best puppy face I know.

**"It´s not working Frisk"

And she was right, his stance didn´t even falter but he stopped so that´s something…

**"Just because you are in the middle if not…"

I know…

The rain finally ceased.

meeeow?

OMG that was so cute, I suppressed a squeal when I heard him meowing questioningly behind me so I turned around and-

"DO. NOT. Touch it Frisk"

Asgore´s super bass voice reverberated in my head and I didn´t mind it one bit, but the cat-like monster stilled as if afraid of breathing.

But I chose to ignore the King of All Monsters.  
I took a step closer to my transformed friend and reached out my hand… slowly

"Hi… pleased to finally meet you Mr. Higgsbury, do you remember me?" my hand almost touched his head when…

"FRISK DREEMURR STOP RIGHT THERE!" Ok now I´m ROYALLY screwed.

Toriel stood right next to the king.

And she was LIVID.

AO3: /works/10659285/chapters/23736495


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Conflict Time

Ebott Ville, Peace Memorial Central Park, 1 year 7 months after the release of monsters and magic back in the world.

"FRISK DREEMURR STOP RIGHT THERE!" Ok now I´m

ROYALLY screwed

Toriel stood right next to the king.

And she was LIVID.

**"Fuck this shit I´m out."

Chara don´t leave me i´m scared! Didn´t you say that you´ll be there for me when I need you? I said sarcastically to my soul-mate but she seemed not to realize this.

**"No no you got it all wrong, if you bring shit upon yourself and by that I mean getting mom mad at you, you sure as heck are alone and-"

"Frisk" a stern and concerned voice rang through and the human policemen that were not used to the tone from the ex queen just shivered in fear.

"Frisk" she said more calmly, "Please, I believe that you have a good reason to protect this…" she seemed to hesitate a little "creature, but you don´t know what kind of danger it- "

"STOP" Ok I should not rise my voice to my mom but I have been through enough therapies to know that I cannot bottle up my anger. And come on, I´m tired, drenched, my hair is dripping wet and my feet are burning and maybe I´m a little mad at my family trying to kill an innocent person.

**"UGH Frisk what the actual HELL?"

I ignored her too. I don´t remember the last time I defied them this way "Do not call him creature ever again." Ok, now I remember it was when mom wanted me to stay in the Ruins for the rest of my life and Chara was fine with that arrangement, not wanting to defy her authority. Yeah that thought will really help with the anger building up.

"Whatever did he do to deserve immediate execution? I´m sure that any of you would really execute another living being in front of thousands of viewers" I told them as I pointed at the camera that was still live streaming and that was what made the both of them take a step back.

I left the ex couple with that thought and turned again to Mr. Higgsbury.

Actually he seemed to completely ignore the situation he was in and judging by how he was aiming to jump at a dove that drew near to the commotion the black cat-like friend was starving.

"Mr. Higgsbury remember what happened the last time you tried to eat a bird" that halted him and he looked at me guiltily "That´s what I thought, ok come here" I reached out for him, he smelled my hand and nuzzled it a bit.

Pet, pat, pet, pot.

Prrr prrr prrr

*Shadow King is glad at the petting but looks like he is in need of a can of tuna… or twenty…

*YOU WON

*You earned 0 XP and 0 gold.

Huh? Shadow King?

**"Shadow King what does that mean?"

I… I don't know.

"Frisk please.", "Frisk… for the love of the angel stop touching it" pleaded the ex couple but they did not expect that I would not pay any mind at them and by that time the… Shadow King? Was with his tummy facing the sky and begging/mewing to be pet and by the angel I could not resist such cuteness.

Pet, pat, pet, pot, pat.

Prrr prrr prrr….

Hehe so cute

Ok it looks like that's enough for you.

**"Fricking finally"

Sorry, I will explain when I am 100% sure that no one will attack him, I just want to show them that he means no harm

Ugh she is mad at me now. But before I could try and making up to her somehow I saw movement in my rearview and tensed up immediately, ok something orange?

"MY LITTLE HUMAN FRIEND PLEASE, I´M SURE THAT KING ASGORE DIDN´T WANT TO APPROACH THEM WITH MURDERY INTENTIONS, BUT I DON´T KNOW IF IT IS GOOD FOR YOU TO BE TOUCHING THIS BLACK GOOPY CAT-LIKE FRIEND OF YOURS REMEMBER THAT GOOPY THINGS AND HUMANS DON'T MIX WITH EACH OTHER" It seems someone remembers when I got sick after eating some cup noodles on sale that he bought from a human store but were past their expiration date and were goopy already, yikes. Papyrus was approaching us slowly but wary of the shadow´s being movements and when I turned at him I saw Sans just behind him with eye sockets almost devoid of his normal eye lights and ready to reach for the tall skeleton and teleport them away if needed.

"YES PUNK! WHAT PAPYRUS SAID, IF THE KING SAYS THAT YOU SHOULD NOT TOUCH IT YOU BETTER LISTEN!" added the shouting wet fish woman. Her tone actually made the shadowy one ears perk but otherwise he remained on the ground. Wonder why Papyrus´ voice did not affect him and Undyne´s did… gotta ask him.

**"And how are you planning on doing that smartass if he is not sentient"

He is sentient! Actually he is the most intelligent person I have ever met!

**"And then why he has not defended himself?! Or told them to stop, or, I don´t know something? But you´re not paying attention to me so fuck it"

And she was right, not because I don´t care about her input to the situation but how can I speak to her even in my mind when not only the eyes of my family but maybe the whole state is watching us right now.

**"Sometimes I hate not to be corporeal, but yeah you´re right you can´t keep this up so do whatever you need to do and let´s go home."

Hehe right away, pal.

While petting I felt something sticky? In the right side of his belly…

ok let´s see…

Blood.

Blood.

He had a wound from the right side of his torso and by the looks of it; it spreads to his back, I´m not so sure with his goopy consistency right now. We need to put him to sleep somehow so he can transform back.

Hopefully.

"Frisk, that creature is very dangerous and must be dealt with immediately, please stand aside and let me put him out of his misery" It looks like Asgore got back his ability of speech, but did not dare to step ahead and remove me himself.

Everyone around me looked at varying degrees of displeasure, anxiety, anger and disbelief for the ones I could recognize, they are going to get me grounded for life after this. But as an answer I just sighed long and unsteady.

**"Frisk, he is being serious about this, don't make him mad if you don´t want a trident through your tummy, again"

Stop the "again" comments! Do you think that I don't remember?And he would not do it right? At this I started to tremble.

**"OK, ok calm down!"

Calm down; CALM DOWN what if I can protect him what if… huh…

**"Look here-"

Shhh Chara silence!

**"WHAT!?"

Z

He fell asleep…

It´s not like she could be heard outside my head but the first thing my mind would reason is to silence every source of noise. The spirit stilled at my words anyways and watched the dark being breath slowing and purring when my hand touched his body. All the present gasped when his shadow form dissolved in wisps of odorless grayish smoke…

A very sun burnt skin appeared below the wisps of smoke, hair style… did not change even with the transformation, his eyes were closed, his size shrunk a little from his shadowy form his clothes were in rags but one could discern a blood soaked red vest, black pants, but above all the most important feature is that without the shadows… absorbing, encasing? His body he had all the features of a 30 or so year old human male.

I allowed a smile at his sleeping form.

"Hungry…."

**"…"

Ok that´s a start.


	4. Discipline Time

Chapter 4: Discipline Time

Summary: Every month´s reader reward! No one asked for this but I am doing it anyway, double chapter today ladies, gentlemen or whatever you are!

Chapter Text

Chapter 4: Discipline Time

Ebott Ville, Toriel´s residence, 1 year 7 months after the release of monsters and magic back in the world.

A very sun burnt skin appeared below the wisps of smoke, hair style… did not change even with the transformation, his eyes were closed and his size shrunk a little from his shadowy form, his clothes were in rags but one could discern a blood soaked red vest, black pants, but above all the most important feature is that without the shadows… absorbing, encasing? His body he had all the features of a 30 or so year old human male.  
I allowed a smile at his sleeping form.

"Hungry…."

"…"

**"…"

Ok that´s a start.

The next hours passed in a blur, I just remember having him sleeping in my lap, an officer shouting for an ambulance, mom grabbing me and using green magic all over saying that I could be infected? Infected with what really? Mites? I don't know. While the paramedics took him away to the human hospital, yes human hospital, there is a hospital just across street from the park but human government has not yet given green light for the facility to be used not only for monsters so there is that. The thing is that we arrived home sometime around nightfall but I had already fallen asleep in my mom´s arms.

I dreamt about a gentleman scientist and his eccentric ways of describing things.

The morning after the ordeal came all too quickly for me, I just KNOW for a fact that all of my friends are in the living room already if Undyne's and Papyrus´ loud voices were anything to go by so I decided to make my morning rituals take the longest I could manage.  
The calm before the storm or so they say.

**"If you are grounded until 2030 you´re lucky"

I know, but there is no turning back

**"Ironic that you say that, actually you have a way to go back" and she threw at me the LOAD button. There is no respect any more huh! I made it disappear before it touched my fingers, wouldn´t like to relive the stress again, thank you very much.

**"Well there is still the option Frisk, just remember, if this friend of yours gives them problems you´ll be held responsible" She said with a shrug  
I... I really had not thought about that but I reassured myself that he is anything but dangerous and I had to make them understand this point. I also need to convince them to let me go to the hospital to pay him a visit, purchase him some clothes before that, what size is him anyways…

**"There it goes again, we lost him ladies and gentlemen."

Ohh shush you!

*Knock* *knock*

Urgh

"Yes?" I answered the door. "Frisk darling are you presentable already my boy?" "Umm yes mom" "May I come in?" "…sure" why not this is not going to get any better. I opened the door and there she was, the woman who once held the power and authority to a whole nation, in jeans and a white with red hearts stamped blouse.

And she closed the door behind her.

It was involuntary but I started to tremble, I knew that she would never hurt me, again, but-

**"So no "again" comments huh =) ?"

"…"

"Oh no Frisk darling I´m not that mad at you" As always she could not fathom the struggle going inside my head.

Wow that sounded so edgy.

**"Heh what does the voices on your head say pal? They trying to make you do bad things? Steal money from mom´s purse?"  
Ok I did not mentally snicker at that I swear.

**"Whatever floats your boat pal."

Now calm I answer the goat mom.

"No mom I know that you aren´t that mad at me" I smiled and hugged her "I just, remember when foster homes took me in and those people used that kind of tone just meant… usually bad things"

"Oh my child I´m very sorry-" "No mom" I stopped her "You got all the rights to be mad at me even. I didn´t obey when you gave an order and I´m really sorry for raising my voice at you, I… I promise I won't do it again… I promise" I whisper the last part.  
She kneels so she could look me in the eyes after I lowered my head.

"Listen Frisk, I… might not be the best judging people and I know for a fact that appearances deceive the eye, and all of us need to talk to you about that… friend of yours, but let me be honest with you my child, you should never apologize for defending your friends. I don't know yet when or how you met this person but we were in the wrong making assumptions from the start. Most importantly you saved Asgore of committing a crime Frisk, if you would have not opposed him, monster kind would have to deal with a public execution of a human. That would surely soil all the peace treaties that we have been working so hard for in this past year and a half."

Heh and just like that all the uneasiness melted away from my body, she always leaves me speechless.

"Goat mama the best mama" I managed to say time later and even though it is muffled by the crushing hug I give her she hummed acknowledging.

"Now having said that you are grounded until Christmas"

Nooooo

"Nooooooo" I whine.

**"Told you"

"And no chocolate for a month"

tries to load …. LOADED…

**"AUGGG NOOOOOOOOO" she even kneels in the mindscape as shouts, hands in balls and outstretched to the "sky".

*Achoo*

"Darling it seems that you caught a cold yesterday" she reaches to my forehead but I gently shove her away "I think it´s only your hair in my nose, don´t worry I don´t feel sick" And I mean it, I don't feel sick at all.

"Very well my child but do tell me if you start to sneeze later today okay? We don't want you to develop a cold now do we?" "Of course not mom" She nods gently, stands from where we are hugging and closes the door behind her. That will give me a couple of minutes before I have to deal with my friends.

**"Now what´s the plan smartass?"

*A decision has to be made.

[ACT]

*Run *Lie *Ask them for more time to explain.

*Ask them for more time to explain.

Well I would rather have them pushing at me asking for answers than to lie… and I don't feel like running today… or ever again for the matter. So the third option it is.


	5. Breakfast Time

Chapter 5: Breakfast Time

Chapter 5: Breakfast Time

Ebott Ville, Dreemmur residence, 1 year 7 months after the release of monsters and magic back in the world.

*A decision has to be made.

[ACT]

*Run *Lie *Ask them for more time more time to explain.

*Ask them for more time to explain.

Well I would rather have them pushing at me asking for answers than to lie… and I don't feel like running today… or ever again for the matter. So the third option it is.

When I come down the stairs I come across a very heated conversation.

…"AS MUCH AS I WOULD LIKE TO GIVE YOU THE REASON UNDYNE I STRONGLY BELIEVE THAT JUST BECAUSE IT HAS PINNAPPLE ON IT, IT DOES NOT MEAN THAT IS HEALTHY" Oh anyone can guess what he is talking about "Oh come ON bonehead if it has vegetables on it I think is half salad, half pizza that makes it half healthy right?! I think that´s a cool idea" but before Papyrus could come with an answer  
"U-Um Undyne… Pineapple is not a vegetable and a-actually is a-a fruit" at this the fish woman turns to her lizard girlfriend "Oh yeah, it´s confusing though, here in the surface there are a TON of different kinds of foods and plants and WHOA SO MANY NAMES AND THINGS TO REMBER!, but it´s ok if I have the most intelligent girlfriend in this world to remind me of difficult things."

"you mean a skele-ton of new things right?"

"Shut it Sans, let me smooch my girlfriend!" Undyne says and Papyrus eye socket twitch in disapproval but otherwise says nothing about the pun.

*smooch* *smooch*

And then let it be smooches.

Hehe dorks.

I let my presence be known with a wolf whistle.

Alphys can't be redder than that.

"Little young man what did I tell you about whistling inside the house" mom´s voice comes from the kitchen "To not do it because it hurts your ears" I answer guiltily "Exactly, so please remember that next time you want to embarrass poor Alphys you can do it by other means, I´m sure you can do that right my child?" Oh Alphys began to sweat heavily, think that that is my queue to stop the teasing.

"Breakfast is ready everyone!" mom calls and a very sleepy sans stands up and goes to the kitchen followed by Undyne, Alphys, Papyrus and myself, in the kitchen, Asgore is already sipping from a streaming cup of tea.

**"That means that mom and dad are in friendly terms today"

And she is right. Depending on the day, mom would not like to have Asgore not even one meter near her and some other days she likes to have his company and be civil to him.

Women.

**"Or maybe they were discussing what to do with your little show yesterday sleepyhead. And HEY that was really sexist you know!" As she says the last part I feel a half hearted punch in my arm through our link.

That´s… a good point too actually. And don't get me wrong I did not say it as an offence it's just… sometimes I don't know how to please her or what is making her upset or angry. Usually I get a good grasp on the people but… mmm I don't… know how to make her happy sometimes.  
**"… I know Frisk sometimes… it´s difficult right?"

I nod mentally and Chara doesn´t comment anymore. And that´s ok.

Even though, the atmosphere during breakfast is friendly and idle conversation is made about this Mettaton movie, that game that the humans seems to be preparing for, international statements about monster kind, and some other stuff that I´m too distracted to notice. It finally comes to an end and mom and Papyrus stand up to collect all the dishes.

"Frisk, can we speak to you about what happened yesterday?" The king´s voice rings in the room and all the present fall silent.

**"Awkward..."

"I.. I" I start to stutter and they watch how I fall in the abyss of anxiety and regrets.

"ok cool down frisk we´re not mad at you, you know, yeah it was a little cat-astrophic our first encounter with your friend but…"

"SANS NO."

"sans yes."

*Papyrus glares with murder intent*

"ok paw-pyrus you win"

"DID YOU JUST MADE A PUN WITH MY NAME?!"

"nope that´s im-paw-sible"

And for occasions like this mom always leaves a window open so the taller skeleton can make an emergency retreat from bad puns. Mom ended up bended on the table and seemed to have difficulties getting enough air in her lungs.

This banter really is relaxing but Asgore seems not to be ok with how the conversation turned so before he says anything else I speak with a subdued voice.

"Umm… listen I know what I did was bad ok, interfering with monster matters is not one of my duties as ambassador but at the same time interspecies matters is. I can't tell you right now how come I know Mr. Higgsbury or why I was so sure he would not harm me, I just ask to let us both explain once we get him from the hospital."

"Mr. Higgsbury?"

"Yes, Dr. Wilson Percival Higgsbury but don't call him doctor, he doesn´t like it."

"Ok?... " Everybody gets a confused look on their faces

"I swear, he is not dangerous and I don't know why you attacked him-"

"I did it to protect us" Asgore says interrupting me.

That´s why I don't like to speak up, why does this always happens with adults; no one ever listens to me.

I stop paying attention and suddenly the table is more interesting, my soul companion is trying to soothe me and it´s working but I refuse to look up.

"Asgore I understand that we are in a… challenging situation but if you interrupt Frisk again you will regret it."  
*gulp*

**"*gulp*"

He freezes for a couple of seconds and nods slowly. "I apologize, Frisk it´s just…" He looks at his paws for a second and I face him asking for elaboration but it doesn't come. "You are right" he changes his train of thought apparently "We should go, retrieve him first, get a testimony out of him and judgment if necessary"

"He. Is. Innocent." I say almost growling.

All the present turn and look at me, I never raise my voice but… Mr. Higgsbury didn´t deserve anything that happened to him, what he has been through, what he has suffered… the deaths…

**"!" Chara sends startled questioning waves at me.

Yes, he knows what´s like to die over and over again, like us.

*Sigh*

"Can someone take me to the mall so I can purchase some clothes for him? He´ll need them when he wakes up" I try to calm myself as the words pour through my lips. Thinking about someone else wellbeing helps too.

I stand up and don´t look back to the shocked family I left on the table.

End of the conversation.

Notes: So... Ok, the Frisk protrayed in my fic is young, he speaks and believe things that he might or might not have heard from people around him, (Like any other child his age.) So if he says "like women" or something like this is because he heard it from an adult and its by no means what he truly feels.


	6. Hospital Time

Chapter 6: Hospital Time

Summary: *Throws some feels just because!*

Notes: Hey guys! Glad you are still reading this nonsense! No really, I have all this chapters written already but I am too afraid to upload them as they are, they are going through a lot of proof readings... Anyways! So I´m learning to play the violin... any advice people? I´m using the Suzuki method btw.

Chapter 6: Hospital Time

Ebott Ville, Wendell Ebott Hospital, 1 year 7 months after the release of monsters and magic back in the world.

Cold…

So cold…

Is it winter already…?

Eternal winter.

Did I knit enough sweaters for the children?

"Uhmm"

Guess I did…

…

No.

Wait.

Smells like chemicals.

Glorious chemicals!

"Mom could you…. …. …. knife? … …. … … … to wake… …. hungry"

"Guh, no Wendy no mmgg… knifes for you…"

"…"

"Mr. …?"

"Huh?"

That did NOT sound like Wendy´s whispered words or Webber´s growl like sounds.

"Mr. Higgsbury?"

"Who…?"

Are you?

My throat… is not as raspy as it was... why…

"Can you… ? … … hurt … ?"

"Yes hurts… I guess"

Not too much but still.

"Your… can… open. Your eyes?"

"Eyes? Did I lost them urgh… again?"

"What?!"

A second voice, feminine, deep, motherly?

"Umm he is just confused mom, he does not know what he´s saying."

Ok now I´m delusional it seems.

Must´ve been out for a while now, the sun is killing my eyes.

Sun?

The first thing I see when I open my eyes is the bright beam of light that is coming through an open window.

Window?

Ceiling?

Ok, Higgsbury physical audit first…

Eyes? Check

Two arms? Check

Two legs? Check

Ten fingers? Check

Ten toes? Check

Movement in all of the above? Check

Stomach hurts though.

"Uhmm" better sit so I can check how my body is holding.

If it is holding this time.

"You shouldn´t do that Mr. Higgsbury. The stitches might come undone"

"Stitches, Wha-" tiny hands push me down. They are too little to be the kids´ ones

I look up and …

*gasp*

*cough* *cough* *cough*

"Ouch…"

A brown haired child, light brown skin, not too different from when we met before. His brown locks might need a cut but otherwise he has barely changed. Barely open eyes met mine, those hazel eyes… they were filled with worry and sadness… that won´t do.

"I´m sorry, do I know you?"

Ok, maybe that was too much, oh my god look at that face it went from "I´m glad you are fine" to drop your jaw and let the fly get in… hehe

"Pfft, I´m so sorry Frisk I couldn´t help my- Pffft"

Now look at that pouty face!

"V.e.n.d.e.t.t.a" the word comes slowly from that tiny mouth like if it is the death sentence of a fellow individual.

And so the mighty shall fall.

Or laugh my guts out.

Same thing!

"Ha ha ha ha ha Frisk ha ha come on!" The tickles don´t stop.

"No"

"I´m sorry forgive me please ha ha ha"

"No"

"Mercy please, it hurts!"

"Mercy is for the weak!"

"No, ha ha ha it really does Frisk, my stomach…"

At my change of tone Frisk stops the tickling and I come to realize that there is an increasing throbbing pain that comes from up my belly bottom making a straight line ending in the right side of my back.

"Frisk he is in no condition for you to do that, please don't do it again, we don't want to harm him more than he is already now do we?"

"No mom, sorry mom"

"I´m not the one you almost tickled to death, apologize my son"

"Ok mom, sorry Mr. Higgsbury."

'He deserved it though' was heard with a bad concealed whisper and I could not help myself again and started laughing with renewed voice.

Oh gods of science this child!

"Huff ok, ok, yes I deserved it sorry" while I come down from the laughing spree I try to assess my surroundings. There were three occupants for the room, me included, the room did not held anything special, as most of the modern hospitals there was a lack of personality in this one that compels you to get out of here quickly and never want to come back, the white painting from the walls was coming undone and there is moss in one of the high top corners.

The most beautiful scenery I´ve ever seen in my entire life.

Does this means?

"I´m… free?" I say this with mixed emotions… I should be happy, there will be no more lonely nights, chatters at the warmth of a well light campfire, horrible deaths, satisfaction from a well done meal, losing my limbs over hounds, children laughter while I harvest for the first time in the season…

"Yes, you are back! Once you get healthy they will let you go and we have so much to talk about we can have sleepovers and so much fun!"

Oh.

Fantastic!

This is what I´ve dreamed for the longest of times!

Freedom at last!

"Am I? Really?"

And then…

"Are you ok? Why are you crying, I´m sorry… did I hurt you that badly?"

Why can´t I…

"I… I"

Stop crying.

Did I come back…

"Where are the children?" I say between tears.

Alone?

"I´m sorry, there was no one when we found you… Where you with other people? You´re trembling calm down please" The child is upset now and it´s all my fault but…

They are not here, did I escape alone, are they…

Dead?

"I´m sorry sir but were there children with you? Could you describe them and give us their names so perhaps we can find them?" The second voice talk again, is that Toriel? She fits Frisk description of the gentle monster who aided him when he fell underground, the only thing missing was the purple robe but I guess she can't use that every day now can she?

*sniff*

"I- I am not certain if they are here Miss."

"Whatever you mean?"

Are they gone?

"If you haven´t find them… they possibly did not come back with me Miss."

Or still trapped?

Please lords let it be the latter.

"Mr. Higgsbury please take this crab apple it will heal your wound better than the medicine they have here." The child tells me while offering a freshly cut apple, crab apple? What with that word play? It´s delicious though… how long since I tasted an apple?

*Wilson P. Higgsbury

*HP: 140/150 = HP: 150/150

*You eat the crabapple

*Your HP was maxed out. But you can't stop crying…

I close my eyes and let the flow of my tears track my face anew and I feel myself slipping into despair as I know that I will never be able to see them again and, for everything that is good, it hurts, it hurts more than the wound in my stomach and back…  
Small arms try to encase me with their warmth, I… I feel a little better.

*hic*

I haven't cried like this since my sister and I got separated, and that was almost 20 years ago. It feels nice to cry with someone who cares about you.

Because last time, no matter how much I begged to not to be alone, nobody came.

I sob in Frisk arms and I try my best to hug him tight.

Please don't let go.

Notes: "Mercy is for the weak!" Is a reference to Bubbles from Powerpuff Girls. Imagine that same evil little face from Frisk! Of course he is just playing.


	7. Introductions Time

Chapter 7: Introductions Time

Ebott Ville, Wendell Ebott Hospital, 1 year 7 months after the release of monsters and magic back in the world.

"So I fell asleep yesterday while crying?"

"Yep"

"And you were holding me the entire time?"

"Yep"

"…"

"How childish… I´m sorry Frisk I didn't mean to cry myself dry in front of you and Miss Toriel. That was so unsightly of me." I say this but actually I slept better than ever.

"Don't worry. Today is Sunday by the way so I can stay with you for the visitor hours."

"Oh excellent, it would be not wise to lose a school day over me"

"I would"

"I know, and that´s what worries me." I deadpanned

"He he he" Oh this child giggles, he sounds like an angel I can´t stop smiling.

Miss Toriel had excused herself from the room a little while ago when I woke up. She is to inform the monsters of my awakening… Of course she sugarcoated that information for Frisk but I could sense the fright in her eyes when she turned to look at me and the obvious obstruction of light from the other side of the door tells me that she got someone to guard us if Frisk were to be in danger they are sure to enter…

Monsters are dumb indeed… If I wanted to, Frisk would be dead ten times over before they could reach the knob-

What the hell am I thinking now?

"Tell me dear child… Is it true that there was nobody with me when I came back?"

"I´m sorry, there was nobody else… and uhmm-" he hesitates a little "You were in your shadow form" he whispers.

"Oh"

Well, it does not surprise me that much. I WAS in the shadow form when I crossed that vortex that spat me here, what does surprise me is that it did not dispel when I lost awareness of my surroundings…

Or why did I not lash out and killed every single creature I came across with.

Urgh this headache…

"It´s ok lad" I try to give him my most sincere smile "The thing is that you protected me even when you were doubtful of the veracity of our encounters in the shadow realm, also you opposed your parents' wishes defending me even though you got yourself grounded until Christmas."

Frisk deserves my gratitude, and not just because of this time.

No.

He deserves all the happiness this world has to offer.

He blushes a little and makes a dismissive motion with his little hands. "It´s fine Mr. Higgsbury, I know you would do the same for me if it comes to that."

"I would little one. Without a doubt" And I mean it completely

"Oh and one more thing. You can stop calling me Mr. Higgsbury, call me by name, Frisk. I know you were trying to not to get attached to me on the times that we met but it did not work child." I say this with a knowing smile and the sweetest voice I could manage.

"How did you -"

"knew?"

"Yeah…"

"I always knew… You never got too formal when speaking about the monsters, not even with Miss Toriel and I know how much you deeply care about her, it´s a normal way to set up walls to protect ourselves from unwanted attachments Frisk. You should not be ashamed about that."

He lowers his head and that´s my cue to get physical with him. I encircle him with my arms and try to sooth the distressed young boy.

"Frisk you know I'm no mathematician but you know why is six afraid of seven?"

"No…?"

"Because seven ate nine!"

"Pfff he he he that was bad!"

"Well it served its purpose if you are laughing, so in my verdict it was actually pretty good."

"You´re silly Wilson"

I feign get hurt and 'faint' slowly to my bed as the giggles keep coming.

So funny, my stomach begins to hurt a little from all the laughing.

The only door opens and a skeleton no taller than Frisk appears in the doorframe and we stop laughing and stare at him.

"soooo….. you having a good time over here?" he asks while closing the door behind him.

"Mom sent you dunkle Sans?"

"yep, she is speaking with asgore right now"

Frisk nods slowly at his answer. I note the somber look...

Think Higgsbury, change the topic.

"Whatever does dunkle means?" I ask confused by a word I´m certain does not exist.

"It´s because he is my dunkle… not yet dad, uncle" Says timidly the brown haired child.

The skeleton blushes? Is that a blush that blue hue that covers his zygomatics? He is tripping with his own words now.

"So he and Miss Toriel a thing?" I ask, not intended for anyone in specific.

"Not yet but almost!" Frisk recovers and tells me proudly like his thesis got accepted by a prestigious university.

"How?" I ask and forget completely that I´m speaking with a minor. Ups.

"Magic!"

Oh I should have known that answer already. What did I do to deserve that as an answer to all my questions?

Better not think about it.

Sans chooses that moment to speak "so wilson right?" he is trying to steady his still flustered voice… He has come a long way huh.

"Indeed"

*cough* he is still trying to calm himself from Frisk reveal of his 'secret' emotions towards the goat lady.

"welp, name´s sans, sans the skeleton and we need to speak with you…" he begins the sentence casually but then slowly narrow his eyes for some reason.

"i was going to say other things... but you see…"

"usually when i´m seen for the first time by humans they literally jump out of their skins, being an skeleton an all… "

" e…"

His eye sockets open impossibly wide and his eye lights disappear.

Interesting.

Very interesting.

I expected him to not to care about my 'dangerous' presence here but it looks like he is going on offensive from the very start.

If I hadn´t seen that expression before I would have pissed my pants by now for sure.


	8. Bones Time

Chapter 8: Bones Time

Summary: Misunderstandings happen

Notes:

(See the end of the chapter for notes.)

Chapter Text

Chapter 8: Bones Time

Ebott Ville, Wendell Ebott Hospital, 1 year 7 months after the release of monsters and magic back in the world.

" e…"

His eye sockets open impossibly so and his eye lights disappear.

Interesting.

Very interesting.

I expected him to not to care about my 'dangerous' presence here but it looks like he is going on offensive from the very start.

If I hadn´t seen that expression before I would have pissed my pants by now for sure.

**************************  
And we are back with Frisk POV!

"huh? still no reaction?"

Please be shocked now, please be shocked now, please…

I turn around and to my dismay Wilson has a smug smile and a confident twinkle to his eye.

The complete opposite of what Sans looked for.

*"Someone is going to die where they stand, well at least he is not standing."

No!

I didn´t know Sans could be so straight forward with the questioning. I thought they will wait until he is discharged from the hospital to make the first move... Asgore must have sent him...

**"HEY. Not because Asgore wanted to kill him just 48 hours ago means that he will send 'The Judge' so quickly... right?"

I step between the both of them. I must be grateful that we are in a hospital and Sans would not dare to cause trouble in human 'territory', he knows better than anyone that human-monster relationships are not that great yet.

"well?"

Sans ignores my presence and looks straight into Wilson´s eyes.

Blue eyes stare back.

"Heh"

"Whatever happened to your, 'I´m too lazy to do a thing', kind of thinking skeleton?"

"how did you-"

"knew?"

"..."

"Wild guess" the grin didn´t left the scientist face.

"wow man you´re a pretty good liar"

"Hehe they say good liars are good at detecting other people´s lies, so you must be a pretty good one yourself."

"…"

**"Ouch…"

Uhmm Sans is not answering back, they could be shouting at each other and the atmosphere would be less threatening…

I know about that.

**"Frisk…"

I´m ok don't worry, Wilson is the one I´m worried about…

**"Well, if you ask me, it looks like he wants some trouble."

He is not like that.

The spirit fell silent at that.

"frisk, go to your mother" Sans asked with a low level tone.

It was not a question, I noted after a heartbeat, it was an order.

"No"

"frisk?" The skeleton tried to make sense of my answer but I think he failed.

"I won't go, you two will fight if I go" I stand my ground with this. I know Sans is not going to harm Wilson, he can only deal 1 damage and as I said, he won't start a battle in a public place.

I held my breath for a couple of minutes but I didn't notice until there was a loud noise coming from the hallway and Sans began to visibly sweat.

"HELLO DOGAMY AND DOGARESSA IT´S PLEASANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN, IT HAS BEEN 3 MONTHS, 4 DAYS 21 MINUTES SINCE THE LAST TIME I SAW YOU AND THE PUPS. I HOPE THAT THEY HAVE ARE OVER THE CHEW AND BITE PHASE"

*Exited yet apologetic barks*

"OH DON´T WORRY ABOUT IT, JUST EVERYONE WANTS A PIECE OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS BUT THEY TOOK IT TO A NEW LEVEL THAT MY BROTHER WOULD BE PROUD OF" Papyrus closed the conversation with the married couple (and proud parents of five beautiful puppies) as he entered the room.

"you say it because of the 'literally take a piece out of you' part right?"

**"How can he change his mood without doing anything?" I shrugged mentally

*Le sigh*

opens

"…THAT EXACTLY DEAR BROTHER"

"IN ANOTHER NEWS I´M EXCITED TO MEET WITH FRISK FRIEND SO" at this he finally turns towards us. "HELLO MR. WILSON, LET ME INTRODUCE MYSELF"  
Hehehe that pose, I never get tired of that.

"IT IS I THE GREAT PAPYRUS, CHEF DISCEPLE OF MISS TORIEL, TRAINEE OF THE NEW DEPARTMENT OF MONSTER ISSUES IN THE HUMAN POLICE SERVICES AND FORMER TRAINEE OF THE NOW DISBANDED ROYAL GUARD!" his scarf was moving during the whole speech with a nonexistent wind but he can't look any more cooler than that.

"A real pleasure to finally meet you Papyrus and, if you wish, you can call me just by name" The scientist gives a patient smile

**"Ok, enough mood swings for a day. Now he is the perfect gentleman. Yeah sure"

Well he is a gentleman after all.  
"OK WILSON!" Papyrus smiles and the sun beams coming from the window are outshined.

Warmth comes from Chara´s link and I know for a fact that she loves him deeply.

**"shut it…" she blushes but who wouldn't I feel my cheeks warming too.

"Ho? You still carry a torch for him Frisk?"

"Carry a torch?" I ask unsure of the meaning.

"Oh? Oh yes excuse me, that would be the equivalent now of 'crush' on someone"

All present turns and I can feel the stare but I can't see them as I look anywhere but them.

"he he o-of course I have!, we uhm, are just friends and tha-that´s fine!"

Dang it I´m stuttering like an anime girl.

"THAT IS INDEED A GOOD DESCRIPTION OF OUR RELATIONSHIP FRISK BUT I WOULD ADD 'BEST' BEFORE FRIEND!" he could have stabbed us and my heart would still be in one peace.

**"He only best friend zoned you not me! I still got a chance =) " the spirit rubs salt in my wound and oh how it hurts.

Of course Wilson would find it amusing and now he is chuckling behind his hand.

The traitor.

Good thing mom has taught me well…

loads

**"You can stop Frisk, he is laughing harder."

I do as she says but my dignity has been wounded.

Papyrus does not get any of this and you can see the question marks floating in the air.

"… OK, NOW THAT THAT IS CLARIFIED AND OVER WITH I WOULD LIKE TO ASK SANS, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? I THOUGHT KING ASGORE HAD THIS ROOM UNACCESIBLE TO CIVILIANS SUCH AS YOURSELF?"

Oh yes, the Judge is a figure in the underground but no one is allowed to know who he is.

"…" Sans visibly weight his options

"… yeah, tori was speaking with asgore and she told me to take care of the kid so i was just saying hi bro" he lied through his teeth.

"…"

"OK DEAR BROTHER I BELIEVE YOU, IM SURE THAT MISS TORIEL IS THE BEST DECISION MAKER WE KNOW SO YOU ARE FORGIVEN TO BE HERE WITHOUT AUTHORIZATION"

You are too good for this world Papyrus.

"hehe thanks bro"

"OH YEAH, SANS LOOK WHAT I FOUND WHILE ON MY DAILY MORNING JOGGING!"

From his storage comes an eye attached to a bone, or a bone attached to an eye? It's a matter of perspective I guess, with little horns and fur that looks like a little collar.

"EYE BONE!" Man and child scream in unison when they see what Papyrus has in his hands.

Both skeletons jump a little at the outburst. Wilson jumps out of the bed he was sitting on and runs towards Papyrus, I get closer almost instantly.

"WILSON YOU ARE ALIVE!" The eye shouted and waited to be grabbed by the glad scientist.

*Ting!*

I see a blue light coming from Wilson´s chest and he was flung towards a wall.  
Almost instantly the wall is engulfed with wispy trails of shadows that cushioned his collision. Nonetheless there was a distinctive sound of bone breaking.

Wilson´s arm is bent in an odd way from where he tried to stop himself from touching the wall.

**"OH SHIT, FRISK DON'T LOOK!" Chara tried her best to cover my eyes but the funny thing is that with semi translucent hands there is not too much to be done.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT, YOU MONSTER!" Eye bone is now shouting at the smaller skeleton and Papyrus looks too shocked to say a word.

"WHAT´S HAPPENING HERE" a human doctor enters the room running with Dogamy and Dogaressa on his tail.

"I fell from my bed" Wilson didn´t look up from where he clutched his new broken bone and winced at the stain of blood that came from the wound on his side and the ripped tissue of skin in his arm.

*questioning barks*

"But sir… you are too far from the bed, did this monsters do something to you? Because if they did I can call the police" The doctor stated while tending to the gentleman arm.

"I. Said. I. Fell. From. The. Bed." Wilson growled at him and the middle aged man decided to shut his mouth.

**"Frisk please breath… one… two… three…" I could barely hear her as my heartbeats grew faster.

"Frisk, dear calm down I´m fine, can I entrust Eye Bone to you while the good doctor put a cast on my arm?"

No sound comes from my mouth; instead I nod with tears threatening to spill from my eyes.

"Good" He tries to smile at me even with his paled face from the pain of both wounds.

"Can I ask that all visitors to be dismissed from the room, the patient needs to get his arm reset." The man in white tries again.

"Ok, (of course)" said the married couple and the taller skeleton grabs me from where I clumsily stand and takes me outside where two very worried boss monsters await.

Notes: Tumblr: .com Deviant Art: Something is not clear enough? ASK!

Notes: *Throws thing at fandoms expecting it wont be lost in the void* Update Monday´s or Sunday´s


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Pet Time

Summary: Frisk used PET! It´s super effective!

Chapter 9: Pet Time

Ebott Ville, Front of Wendell Ebott Hospital, 1 year 7 months after the release of monsters and magic back in the world.

Monsters are evicted from the hospital because of the commotion caused. I should have done something about that, after all, I´m the ambassador of monsters but I don't care about that right now.

Eye Bone is silent in my arms while I hug him tightly.

**"Frisk come on stop crying" Chara is trying to sooth me but I am crying since we left the room.

"Whatever happened there Sans, I think I sent you to check on Frisk not to start a fight with that man." A stern goat mama pressed but you could hear worry underneath it.

"ugh, well tori you see-"

"He tried to murder my friend!" tried to shout a very angry Eye Bone but I had him clutched and his scream is muted by this.

"Ple-please stop sh-shouting" I wimper in distress.

I hate this.

**"Frisk calm down you are fine, he will be fine, it´s just a broken arm, that heals in no time ok?"

"I think that we should take this conversation to my house, it is the nearest one" the king speaks.

"Wait" I stop them from moving more than a step.

"Eye Bone if you are here, where is Chester?"

"He is hiding, you see, that skeleton Papyrus took me from some bushes where we landed when that vortex spat us here so I told him to stay hidden because I didn't know what his intentions were." Eye bone explained as clearly as possible.

*Boing* *Boing* *Boing* *Boing*

"Chester!"

A four legged furry creature with horns and a dangling tongue came out of his hiding place and I kneel and open my arms to receive him.

*licking noises*

"What is that?"

"Is that a monster?"

The two boss monsters question out loud.

"His name is Otto von Chesterfield, Esq." I take him in my arms and show the four very confused monsters "Say hi Chester!"

*excited bark*

* Chester asks to be pet.

[ACT]

*Don't pet *PET *Play

*PET

**"Oh no…"

* You pet Chester

*pant* *pant*

[ACT]

*PET

*He is moving too much to be pet properly

*pant* *bark*

[ACT]

*PET

*There is no way to stop this madness, again.

*bark* *bark*

**"Frisk stop"

[ACT]

*PET

*…

*bark* *bark* *bark*

**"OMG Frisk not again."

[ACT]

*PET

*It´s possible that you still have a problem.

*bark* *bark*

[ACT]

*PET

*Congratulations! Chester´s daily doses of pets has been fulfilled!

*YOU WON

*You earned 0 XP and 0 gold.

"hehehe silly Chester, I´m so glad to see you again, aren´t you glad to see me again? Yes you are, yes you are!" I cooed while swinging him gently.

Chara smiles at me and I thank her through our link for bearing with me.

"My child please, this is too much we need an explanation… We… wanted to wait for him to be healthy to be questioned, but if he speaks ill of us to human police I´m afraid that Sans can be apprehended." I understood her concern but…

"He won't mom, he already lied to the doctor and I´m sure he will keep his word on the matter."

"frisk can i talk with you?" Sans asks and the others look at him oddly.

I don't answer right away and there is a tension in the air, even Chara was waiting for my answer.

*sigh*

"Sans, I´m sorry but I have to give you the same information the others will receive, and that will be once Wilson gets out of the hospital."

"… ok kiddo" to the untrained ear that sounded casual but having lived with him for almost two years have taught me that that pause means that he is not happy with the answer.

**"He won´t push it, hopefully"

Yeah….

*****************  
Ebott Ville, King Dreemurr Residence  
******************

The trek to Mr. Dad Guy´s house is relatively in silence and I feel comfortable with it, once inside Asgore takes the phone and calls Undyne and Alphys to be present, mom takes charge in the king´s kitchen for supper. The king himself is busy in another part of the house, Papyrus sits down in the couch with Sans and I with Chester and Eye Bone on my lap. I can see how the taller skeleton is watching Eye Bone, his curiosity is oozing in waves until Eye Bone could not bear the stare more.

"Yes Papyrus?"

"WOWIE! HOW DID YOU KNOW I WAS GOING TO ASK SOMETHING?"

"Just a feeling."

"YOU SEE, SANS AND I ARE THE ONLY SKELETON MONSTERS I HAVE EVER SEEN, SO I WONDER… ARE YOU RELATED TO US SOMEHOW?"

"… pap" Sans starts but is cut off by Eye Bone.

"Well you see, I don´t remember what or who I was before I became what you see right now so forgive me I don't have an answer to your question" he replies formally and I wonder if he is upset with reveling anything about himself.

"OH…" Papyrus looks downcast for less than a blink and then return to his normal cheery self "NYEHEHE IT´S QUITE OK MY BONE FRIEND"

"so you remember you were a different being?" The smaller skeleton asks as curious as his brother.

"Humph! Of course I was something else, I remember having arms and feet and a name!" he spats angrily at the skeleton

**"Someone is still salty"

"but now… now I just know I lost them. Only when you lose something is that you know how it is to have more." he continues sadly

There is a beat of silence in the living room but then we hear the screech of wheels on pavement signaling Undyne and Alphys arrival.

*KNOCK* * KNOCK*

"who´s there"

"Not now Sans!" Shouts a very tired Undyne

"UNDYNE!" Papyrus shouts while swinging the door open.

"Glad to see you too bonehead!" Undyne and Alphys enter the room and look at what´s on my lap.

"Oh h-hi Frisk!" the yellow lizard says while scrutinizing Eye Bone and Chester up and down.

"What do you have there Frisk, I have never seen a monster like this in the Underground!"

Alphys stuttering is gone with wonder for the unknown as she reached out for them.

"I advise that no one enters in contact with any of them" The king´s voice rumbled through the room.

"Please… do not touch them" Asgore spoke in his usual tone now, gentle and loving father tone.

"Asgore, is time to tell them" Toriel

"Wait! Tell us what?" Oh man Undyne is not happy.

Chara… do you have any idea what are they talking about?

**"Frisk… you know that I could not wander far away from the flower patch I am buried at… there is a limit on how much I can hear from Froggits and Whimsuns… Toriel and Asriel…"

Chara I´m sorry… please don´t be sad…

**"I´m fine Frisky business, it´s just… that time feels so far away now… as if it never happened at all… but it DID happen, and I was alone all that time."

But now we are together!

**"Yeah…" her red checks get redder.

"Well? What is it?" Undyne asked the ex couple as they took seats in the extra large sofas in front of us.

"About older times, old enemies… Of Shadows and Hopes"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: History Time

Summary: Some feels... Old tears

Chapter 10: History Time

Ebott Ville, Asgore Dremmur Residence, 1 year 7 months after the release of monsters and magic back in the world.

"Well? What is it?" Undyne asked the ex couple as they took seats in the extra large sofas in front of us.

"About older times, old enemies… Of Shadows and Hopes"

"A long time ago, before I was born, my father King Gorem, may his soul rest in peace, used to be Prince Gorem The Adventurous, in his youth he relished in the unknown, action and battle, discoveries and adventure littered his days like echo flowers in Waterfall"

Wow his son is VERY different

**"Change of times Frisk now SHUT UP before I make you"

"One day he went to a deserted cavern, similar to the underground for its depth and complexity, rumor said that no man had yet to return from it. Many were the monsters who wanted to accompany my father in his adventure but he decided to bring just one. His best friend."

**"…" The spirit is becoming uncomfortable.

"He was the son of the Royal Guard of that time… An extraordinary monster of great strength. Macario and my father… they used to go on this kind of expeditions. This one changed everything."

Oh the suspense.

"The cavern had a magical properties, enough to make even humans wander through its maw to never be seen again." Asgore face fell to the countless lives lost.

"The young Macario and Gorem entered the cavern and felt a strange magic, it felt odd and uncomfortable, old and evil. Macario wanted to go back, he tried to make the young prince halt his advance and reconsider the danger, my father didn't listen. And that sealed their destiny."

Chester fell asleep in my lap not giving a damn about what is being said but Eye Bone was listening attentively…

"The two of them wandered for what seemed days and those blended to weeks, time moved differently inside that cave"

"wait, how was that, how did they know." Sans spoke with a strange tone of voice.

"Well you see, humans call it, 'internal clock'. For monsters is a natural attune to day cycles. Monsters born in the underground, such as yourself don´t know about it as well as Toriel, Gerson, Grillbert and myself."

"DO YOU MEAN THAT WE FEEL WHEN DAY TIME AND NIGHT TIME IS?" this topic picked the skeleton interest.

"Yes exactly but more accuretly like… Let me see… We are able to know when is 'dawn', 'morning', 'midday', 'afternoon', 'dusk', 'evening', 'night', 'midnight' and so on and so forth" Asgore explained

"Why is that we ne-never got th-this information at school?" Alphys looked shocked with this new information

"We thought that with imprisonment monster kind would forget, or rather, lose the ability to sense day cycles or how they used to affect us" Toriel said, remorseful.

"OK, ok hold on, how does it affect us?" Undyne interrupted with a stressed shout, history is not her forte.

"Undyne, have you wondered why your magic is unstable during night time in the surface with its peak when in full moon?" Toriel answered with a question

"UGH, yeah… Some crazy sh- things! happen at night but when I´m under the full moon I fell like the strongest monster alive NGAAAAAHHHHHHH"

She barely saved it

**"Oh come on, we are not preschoolers, we know the s word"

"Exactly, your magic is attune at night, maybe your ancestors used to go hunting at night and thus the spike in strength and magic"

"Wow… That´s sooooo cooooool" the fish monster was supper hype.

"Ok, where was I… O yeah…" The goat man cleared his throat and continued "This change in time did not went unnoticed to the two adventurous youths, as I said, and thus made Macario´s worries increase, my father, yet again, did not pay any mind to his friend´s advices."

Young Gorem was a stubborn one huh.

"They kept marching on mazes of sub caves almost always into dead ends and pits of nothingness. Suddenly the atmosphere shifted and the both of them were thrown out of their feet, the torches that they were carrying went out instantly in the damp environment"

"My father remembered being struck with slash like attacks. One, two, three times over and for the screams of his beloved friend he met the same fate. They fought valiantly but unable to grasp the source of the attacks their HP easily lowered."

Like the Grue…!

**"What´s a grue?"

"My father thought that he was going to die, regrets filled his vision as great pain was imprinted in his mind and soul. But then…"

"What!" All the present except for Sans and mom said in unison

"In complete darkness Macario´s voice rang like thunder. He said 'We are sorry we entered your domains Oh powerful one' at this the slashes ended. They huffed and puffed and tried to recover their strength."

"'Sons of monsters!', this new voice addressed the injured monsters. 'What are you doing here, you are not welcome and you shall die for your crimes'"

No….

"'We are sorry' Macario´s voice trembled with fear for his life as he knew very well that the entity´s strength was not something to be trifled with. 'What we have done is wrong and we know it but please let it be just me the one to be punished, my friend…, my friend needs to live, our people needs him.' Macario´s words were filled with fear and resolution. 'And what makes you think that we would let you sacrifice yourself for another, we could take both of you' the shadows responded."

**"He is thinking to…."

"'I surrender willingly, you can do with me, my life and soul, whatever you wish but let him go. One life for one crime' By this time my father was back on his feet and objected 'NO! It was my idea to trespass your territory he has nothing to do with this!' There was silence for a couple of seconds before the next answer came 'The first to offer, the eldest, you are going to make a contract with us' The shadows beings said."

"'Anything as long as Gorem is freed from here and alive'"

"'Very well'"

"At this the entity used a trapping magic on Gorem´s mouth and cut the string of profanities and cursed sent to Macario and the shadows way"

"'We are to take your soul and be drained of what constructs it, your hope, your compassion, your love shall be taken away'"

Oh my god

**"Should we be listening to this?"

Oh is this too much for you? I say sarcastically

**"Of course not you buttface! I speak for you, you still wet your bed!"

Chara! I shout in my mind but the story continues

"'We shall use your life force love, hope and compassion to our liking and then you will become a shadow one just like us' they continued"

All the present flinched.

"'You shall be emptied of any memory and will. Your friend will remain alive and free.'"

"'I agree' Gorem could not believe his furry ears, his friend gave his life away like a discarded rag to save him of their fate."

There is a pause and Asgore grows mournful

"The shadows touched him to seal the contract, he transformed and with the dim bioluminescent bugs that started their daily rituals, my father could see how his friends soul was extracted from him and sucked from any light, he was no longer his childhood friend"

"In the meantime Gorem sat struck by what he saw, or rather by what he was not seeing anymore. Just like that he was all alone and will never see his friend again."

What! I didn´t sign up for a feel trip!

"The last thing he saw was tear tracks in the hollow and soulless creature that once was his friend and a shadowy hand coming to surely end him."

"But alas, that did not happen. And for years he wondered if it would have been better to die a hero´s death like Macario."

Notes: I´m sorry I hate OCs but I had to add them. Take in mind that they will not be THAT important and are part of a sub plot. Again, sorry

Notes: *Throws thing at fandoms expecting it wont be lost in the void* Update Monday´s or Sunday´s


	11. Your Name Time

Ebott Ville, Dremmur Residence, 1 year 7 months after the release of monsters and magic back in the world.

"The last thing he saw was tear tracks in the hollow and soulless creature that once was his friend and a shadowy hand coming to surely end him."

"But alas, that did not happen. And for years he wondered if it would have been better to die a hero´s death like Macario."

"Wow!" Undyne and Papyrus´ eyes were impossibly wide and full for wonder.

"I know, that was not a happy story but not all things in life are" Asgore voice came tired and older than it really is.

"THAT WAS" Papyrus started

"Awesome!" Oh no, Undyne will break something again

Huh?

"Eye bone what´s wrong?" I ask the little guy as he is trembling and his pupil is dilated.

"Uh? I´m fine… I´m fine" He assures but I sense doubt in his voice.

While Undyne and Papyrus are rambling on how awesome the story was I soothe Eye bone with the best of my abilities, and that is, petting.

"Ok please do calm down I will finish it" Says the goat man after a while trying to calm the two exuberant monsters.

"EH? Was it not over?" someone asked

"No. When Gorem returned to the kingdom only three days have passed for the almost four weeks that the trek inside the cave took"

"just. what.?" Sans, for the first time, sounded shocked and for less than a second stars formed in his eye lights. I would have thought of that as my imagination playing tricks on me but I have seen them often while stargazing with him and Papyrus on summer vacations.

"Time really slowed down in that cave, be it it´s magical properties, the shadows magic, their presence or a combination of these, he never knew."  
"but, but did someone check on it again, a scientist, anyone?" Wow the little skeleton is really putting effort on this subject.

But really, how he could not when knowing about time loops. Or being able to sense them I don't know. That´s as much of a mystery to me as monsters fear for shadow beings.

"No Sans, sadly in peaceful times, scientists were not as needed and thus scarce, in those times as you know, they were usually called alchemists and lived in solitude"

"oh" Sans enthusiasm died.

"When King Gorem was crowned, he forbid any kind of interaction with shadow beings and them to be killed on sight, as he believed them to be monsters that had lost their ability to love, be compassionate and hope. Even with this, he never lost HOPE in that someday he will reunite with his best friend and go on adventures for all eternity."

"For centuries shadows were never seen again and were dimmed extinct."

Silence took the room like a morning breeze and is broken with a tiny hesitant voice.

"Asgore?"

"Yes uhm.. Eye Bone?" The king looked perplexed

"What was Macario´s family name?"

"Oh? Uhm… ok let me think" Asgore started to mumble under his breath having lived for so long I would take a long time to remember too.

Eye bone waited in silence as well as all of us.

"Phoelluf" The goat man said.

All of us saw the flinch in the little guy, as much as an eye mounted in a bone can flinch.

"Macario… Phoelluf" Eye bone said working with the words and struggling with an invisible force… I… I don't really know what´s happening and neither of my family seemed to know too.

"Is something the matter?" Toriel´s mother instincts reared their multiple and worried heads.

**"Mom is a mother at heart; she will mother everyone and anyone who needs it no matter what."

Heh yeah she is the ultimate goat mama.

"No, Miss Toriel, ´m fine"

*Twist and Shout tune*

My phone rang with a text from an unknown sender

*Dear Frisky sensation! Is Eye bone and Chester behaving themselves? Oh of course they are! Can we speak in private through this long distance communication apparatus or would you like to speak face to face? Oh, please do save this contact number. Truly yours, Wilson P. Higgsbury.*

**"Communication Apparatus? Hahaha" Chara laughter filled my thoughts and it rang like birds on a hill!

**"Like what?"

Hehe nothing…

**"Wait… when did you give him your number? No… you never even mentioned him having one."

Uhmm well

**"Frisk… Tell me…" The spirit was losing her patience.

*Twist and Shout tune*

Another one?

*PS. I love you~ you~ you~ you~*

PFFFTT

Oh no Frisk calm down you are making a scene.

**"When you start to talk to yourself you have lost it."

"Frisk darling, who is it?"

"Uhm a friend from school mom"

**"Oh no Frisk no, no, no, no. I accept your escapades, that you raise your tone and a lot of shit but NO lies to Toriel, capiche?" Chara said threateningly.

"kid no lies" Sans voice… Sans voice sounded fatherly?

Oh gods.

It´s started.

"Sorry mom… It´s… It´s Wilson, he asks if Eye bone and Chester are behaving themselves, he asks if we can talk privately and to save his new number."

I don't raise my head to see how they are surely looking at me.

**"How do you expect them to react?! Ok in order, Sans has a neutral smile, Papyrus neutral, Undyne look a little annoyed, Alphys wants to be anywhere but here, Goat papa… he is giving a disapproving look… dang… Toriel twitched her eye once and now is on neutral."

OH THANK YOU VERY MUCH I FEEL SO MUCH BETTER NOW

Anxiety in 3… 2… 1…

**"You´re Welcome!"

Why you do this to me

**"You deserve it."

… Guilty.

"IT´S OK FRISK WE… WE UNDERSTAND THAT YOU WANT TO SECURE WILSON´S SAFETY BUT LYING IS A NO, NO, BECAUSE THAT WAY WE CAN DOUBT YOUR WORDS WHEN YOU ARE ACTUALLY SAYING A TRUTH, SO PLEASE RECONSIDER WHEN IT IS A GOOD IDEA AND WHEN IT ISN´T. SECRETS ARE MEANT AS THE ULTIMATE WAY TO MAKE SOMEONE SAFE AND IGNORANT AS I PRESUME ALL HERE KNOW WHAT I´M SAYING!."

OH. MY. GOD.

I, I don't know how to feel, he... he scolded me, Papyrus did it so smoothly that it did not just sounded as a scold but he metaphorically stabbed all the present in the heart!.

He is so cooooool.

**"He said that about all the present, that includes himself, Frisk"

Oh

O H

"you´re the coolest bro"

"Yeah the coolest!" I pump my fist on the air as all the others still looked like an arrow pierced right through their hearts giving a 99999999999 message.

**"He was right all of them are holding onto something and they know it" Chara´s serious tone filled my mind.

"You are right Papyrus I won't do it again. I´m sorry"

"IT´S OK FRISK AS LONG AS IT IS FOR THE GREATEST OF CAUSES I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, FORGIVE YOU"

Opportunity!

I stand and set aside the now fallen asleep Chester and Eye bone who kept to himself in the meantime

HUG TIME OH YEAH

*Papyrus bear hug and glad child noises*

"If he is available, call Mr. Higgsbury tomorrow morning to the Embassy of Monsters,

Frisk, we will discuss things there" Actually when I said we I meant we as in he and me not all of us!

"Uhm tomorrow is school day Asgore… so can we tell him to come after school hours?"

"Ok Tori- Toriel"

Notes: Yes! Frisk loves The Beatles!


	12. Money Time

Summary: Uhmm I don´t know how this turned into a 2000+ word chapter?... Oh well... My tumblr! .com Imagine my surprise when tumblr gave me that exact name as a suggestion! Tumblr chose me to be this lazy and I shall live to the name! I want to thank all the people who has been reading this nonsense, seriously guys I am having the time of my life writing this thing and it to be appreciated feels awesome!

Chapter 12: Money Time

Ebott Ville, 1 year 7 months after the release of monsters and magic back in the world.

Wow just wow

Everything has changed so much from what I remember, the town, the people, the clothes… that´s what almost seventy years did to humanity…

Here I am, Wilson Percival Higgsbury back to business ladies and gentlemen.

*Imaginary applauses but bows anyways*

Ok Wilson check list what do you need to do now?

First, money. In this capitalist world that we live in, it's human kind very first need.

*Checks storage*

20 nuggets of gold and other things… I´ll manage…

Ok money, check.

Second, find some better fit clothes, preferably something in darker colors. While I am grateful with Frisk´s t-shirt "I´m free ´n loving it!" I don't appreciate the misspelling or the white, red and blue scheme or the lack of sleeves… I feel exposed; the cast is not doing any good either.

The feeling is what counts they say.

I´ll find a tailor.

Third, citizenship, will they reopen my old citizenship documents, do I need to acknowledge my birth rights in this lands through a piece of paper and some ink? Or will I have to bribe someone into creating false ones.

Surely the latter

Lords…

It´s good to be back.

Fourth, speak with monsters…

I don't look up to this.

Wait

"Peace Memorial Central Park" I reach this place after aimless wander.

Wasn't it here were Frisk found me?

"Look! Look! Mommy that man hair is funny!" a child no more than five pointed at me like an animal at the zoo

"Sweetheart stop pointing, it´s rude"

"But mom! It´s spiky and weird!"

The woman, her mother? Grabs the offending little arm.

*Little whines*

"No young lady let´s go!"

….

"That´s something that I did not miss about people"

Freak, stupid head, pale stick, blue eyed devil…

Demon kid.

No.

Never more.

The people who treated me like that are dead.

Deader than death.

I breathe slowly. Inhale, exhale. One, two, three, four….

I did not finish the list but will start anyways…. Time is short.

"MTT Resort" What does MTT means again? I reach the brightest spot of the city to check it out, and there it stood a building taller than the Empire State. It´s impressive.

**MTT as in Mettaton trademark and associated. This line of business is named after the celebrity monster that goes by the same name, Mettaton, cousins with monster ghost Mad Dummy, Napstablook and Dummy**

Ok… This 'Infinite Knowledge' thingy responds everything I don´t 'know' already right?

Let´s try something else.

How can I bring the survivors, no, my family back?

**Request is not possible**

It´s not possible to bring them back!? How? if I'm here that means there is a way.

**Exactly, they have to come, you can´t bring them**

Uh Ok… and how would that work if I am not sure myself what happened?

**Same process needs to be done to achieve same results**

Ok that did NOT help.

Think Higgsbury what else to ask if you are stuck with this?

Do something else, lit a fire, hunt for food, SOMETHING ELSE, SOMETHING PRODUCTIVE.!

*Losing sanity…

Maybe I can ask something else?

How do I save the two first children to die in the underground. I made a promise to Frisk to bring them back with my 'Infinite Knowledge' if I am ever freed from there.

**Infinite knowledge does not equal to infinite answers**

Oh hey it has its limitations then? Maxwell tricked me…

**Negative, knowledge as to how to raise the death is accessible and labeled as 'necromancy' yet the question was for 'to save', as in bring them back not as undead, which can be accomplished by different means in each one of the given cases. Conclusion, if question is not well structured and specific you will not be able to 'know' the way to answer your request. Also, if such knowledge does not exist, nothing will come out and thus you will be given a 'Request is not possible' message**

Oh, that was… very helpful actually.

"Mister, are you ok?"

A lady in police uniform touches my shoulder.

"Sir, the light has turned green three times already and you have been standing on this side of the road for about 10 minutes"

Shoot.

"I´m very grateful for your concern lady, it seems that the accident that I took part of left me with my mind scattered." I try to make my voice as smooth as possible and try to hide my heavy English accent.

"It´s quite ok sir, good thing you didn´t walk past the line and tried to cross the road in such state. Are you sure you can reach your home like this or would you like for me to call you a cab" The police officer offers.

"Why thank you, but I´m actually headed to a gold buyer and you would be of a great help on telling me where the nearest one is."

"Oh well let me think…"

I came to sell one lump of gold and try my best not to laugh at the cashers face when I showed it to him.

"Sir, I have never seen a gold nugget as big as this one. Can you wait here so I notify this with the manager?"

"And why would you need him?" I ask mildly confused.

"It´s because we don´t have enough cash to give you and usually work with bank transactions but if you tell me that you don´t have one there is no other way."

"Oh" Can´t work around that logic.

"Please excuse me, you can take a seat."

I take a seat as ordered and wait for his superior.

The wait does not take that long as a middle aged man steps out of his office.

"Hello sir, good evening I´m Mr. Hoffman, manager of $ilver & Gold" He offers his hand.

I… take a moment to know what he wants.

**a handshake**

I knew that one!

I shake his hand. "Good evening good sir, my name is Wilson Higgsbury pleased to meet you"

"The pleasure is mine Mr. Higgsbury. Well let´s get down to business, I believe Seth here said you wanted cash for the gold you brought but there is not enough to make the transaction?"

"Indeed, good sir."

"Well you see, I´m afraid that you´ll have to excuse us Mr. Higgsbury right at this moment, as Seth informed you, don´t have the means to cash it but if you would be kind enough to let us make a call to our central, I´m sure they will be able to bring it here, this will not take more than two hours, three if the traffic gives us trouble."

I weigh my options, three hours is a lot of time… and other things need to be done…

But at the same time I need that money to do them.

Decisions, decisions.

Is there another store near here?

**It would depend of what you consider as 'near'. There is one though, 10 kilometers from here. If you go by foot you will reach it just as it closes**

"I will wait"

Having nothing else to do, I do what any homeless would do.

I crash at the park.

There is nothing to do…. What is my sister doing I wonder.

**She is fighting**

Is she now?

**Yes**

Can I at least communicate with her?

**There is a way, a divining rod can receive sound waves from beyond the void. But beware, time moves differently in the shadow realm and the home world**

I´m…. very aware of that tiny little detail… Besides the divining rod is not in the first spawning world but in the adventure mode if I am correct…

UGH what can you do with Infinite Knowledge if it doesn´t help you!

…

No answer to that?

**Can only answer a 'question' and you said the previous one as an exclamation**

*sigh*

What a headache.

Headache?

Is it insanity?

**Yes, you are still bound by shadow realm rules sanity is lowering at normal speed**

Just fantastic.

Well let´s fight it, I´m going to take a nap

I wake up an hour and a half later, my neck is numb for the position I was in but nothing I can´t take.

I walk away to the store I previously visited.

The manager, Mr. Hoffman, is standing behind the counter.

"Hello Mr. Higgsbury, thank you very much for returning. Here is the money." He gives me heavy package of new bills as I give him one lump of gold.

I have never been too fond of money but it´s a necessity.

"No, thank you very much, kind sir." I put the money in my storage…

After saying my goodbyes I exit the store and try to make some purchases.

Technology has made a jump while I was gone.

Scratch that.

A back flip, twirl and jump at the end.

There´s a child here in this store that has some kind of white box attached to his head who moves his hands to kill unknown foe.

What is that thing?

**That 'thing' is called a VR headset, it generates the realistic images, sounds and other sensations that replicate a real environment or create an imaginary setting**

Virtual reality simulator?

**Yes**

Wow, will purchase one later. Wendy would love one of those.

To kill, of course.

"Good night sir can I help you with something?"

A purple cat like monster with a name tag "Catty" approaches me from the side.

Heh the name fits her.

"Good night, Uhm Catty, can I ask you a question?"

"Yes of course sir!" Catty says enthusiastically

"What would be the first thing you would buy if you lost everything you own?"

"…"

There you go Higgsbury you are a total champ.

"A cell phone of course!" she says as enthusiastically as before.

Maybe I misinterpreted the silence?

**Yes**

Maybe I don´t want knowledge about every little thing!?

**That´s not how it works, you ask, there is the knowledge, you take it**

Fine you win.

"Perfect! miss Catty, would you be kind enough to show me the latest version of… cell phones?"

"It would be a pleasure sir!"

It results it took a while to find one that I liked… Why are they making them so shiny? I understand that it stands out but maybe some of us don´t like the attention we catch while holding them…. And why in the world would I want it with six or so inches? It´s supposed to fit in my pockets!

I opted for one that fits perfectly in my hand, not too little, not too big, just perfect.

Five inches no more.

Catty explained me the basics, and I let her, I think she believed It´s my first time purchasing a touch screen phone… And she was right, at first I didn't know where to touch to get the desired result. Learning was no issue as any question would be answered by the cat lady or the Infinite Knowledge so I had all my bases covered by the time she needed to leave before her shift ended.

I thanked her for the setup on the phone and changed the wallpaper as soon as I connected to the 'internet'.

Without knowing, I was looking for space stuff…

Humanity made it to the moon…

Spacecrafts were bigger than rockets I knew of.

This is amazing, the space, the stars, so much to know, more doors to open.

Knowledge!

And yet here I am in the middle of the street around so many people and monsters and feel even lonelier than when I was surviving before I reached Maxwell´s Adventure Mode door…

I miss them so much.

*Losing sanity…

I decide to send Frisk a message to escape my own mind for now.

Frisk loves it when I give weird names to things…

What is Frisk phone number?

** It´s XXX-XXX-4242**

*Sending*

HA that will make him laugh

Or maybe not?

What would make Frisk laugh?

**Beatles reference, he loves The Beatles**

And what is that?

**The question is who are they**

Ok, who are they?

**They are an English four member band from the 60´s decade. Worldwide famous band The Beatles was one of the most influential individuals ever to exist. Frisk likes them because his father used to sing to them while playing the guitar at night to make him sleep**

Oh…

I hit a song and like the lyrics.

They sound amazing.

I download all the albums.

*Sending*

Where is Frisk right now?

**Asgore´s home, five blocks from here**

Ok, I want to retrieve Eye bone and Chester for shopping, my storage is full already.

Time to move.

Notes: Next chapter is by far one of my most favorite chapters! It´s the number 13 and that´s totally not creepy! Anyways, see ya next chapter! Note: The 'Infinite Knowledge' voice is Wilson´s mental voice. It´s not an OC or something like that, I hate OC´s

Notes: *Throws thing at fandoms expecting it wont be lost in the void* Update Monday´s or Sunday´s


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Insanity Time

Summary: You don´t look so good... pal

Notes: I´m sooooo soryy for the late update, so family and stuff kept me from uploading the chapter. Hope you like it as much as I like it!

Ebott Ville, Dremmur Residence, 1 year 7 months after the release of monsters and magic back in the world.

After dinner with my monster family, It´s decided to be too late, Alphys and Undyne have very early shifts in the lab and the police station respectively.

It´s hard to be an adult.

I have school tomorrow but mom is too worried with the development of things to seem to care.

Sans is not.

"hey tori, we have to go home. kid´s got school tomorrow... come on kid don't pout like that you know you have to go"

"But I don´t want to" I whine and cross my arms, because! I can´t assist to monster school until monsters get papers to teach us humans, for now they can teach in monster schools for monsters.

It´s dumb

**"Yeah dumb adults"

YEAH!

"Sans is right darling, we should go"

Chester wakes up in that moment and starts to jump around Asgore´s living room.

*boing* *boing*

"What happens to him Frisk?" Asgore asks but Eye bone beats me.

"He says 'He is coming!'"

*knock* *knock*

"Who´s there?" I ask knowing exactly who it is

"Orange" comes a male voice behind the door.

"Orange who?"

"Orange you going to let me in?"

*Child giggles*

I see mom and dunkle Sans trying to hide snickers while I get the door.

"Hi Frisky sensation!"

"Wilson!" Eye bone and I shout happily while he tries to hug me, but it´s a little bit weird with the cast still on his arm. Chester boings happily around our hugging forms.

"So how is it going young man?" There is a wide smile in his face and I can only watch him for a while.

That smile really suits him

**"Or you like when people smile, no matter who."

Yeah that too.

"Cool!"

"Oh no then let me bring you something warm, you will freeze to death!"

"Hehehe"

He ruffles my hair and I can´t stop feeling this happy.

"Good night monsters, I came for my little friends here." Wilson says after a while.

"Good night" There was a unanimous answer in the room.

It wasn´t a friendly welcome, with the exception of Papyrus, all the present were wary of the new arrival.

I look up to see Wilson´s face.

Neutral. I can´t take anything from it.

No.

I´ve seen that face before.

When speaking about Maxwell…

"I´m sorry Wilson please don´t hate them!" I blurt after making the decision that he might hate them after all I told him they did to me in the underground.

**"YOU TOLD HIM!?"

Yes… sorry I… I really didn´t know any of our conversations were real. So… I confessed a lot of things to him…

Wilson´s face is in shock and blinks twice before answering.

"What makes you think I hate them" He tries

"Because all the things…" I told you… but I let it be unsaid.

I can´t reveal that information, not now!

**"Frisk that was too close."

I know.

"Because of the broken arm and the fight with Asgore…" I correct myself in time "Just give them a chance, I promise they won´t attack you again"

"And what makes you think they can win against me sweetheart?"

What?

His eyes, the usual sky blue is there but it has a ring of red now.

Oh no, his sanity is low!

He only calls me sweetheart when he is beyond himself.

**"Friiiisk? What's happening?" Chara asks very confused turning her head between the scientist and me.

"I´m very sorry for the misunderstandings upon your arrival Wilson, but I cannot accept you here in my house until all the issues has been clarified" Asgore says with an authoritative tone, ignorant of the little detail that while insane he can very much kill him in a one swift blow.

Knowing this I try to reason with him

"Uhm Wilson-"

"It´s King Higgsbury for you… monster" Wilson says with a sneer. A crown made of black metal materializes in his head and his clothes change, a black tuxedo with strange twirls in the shoulder ends. Maxwell´s suit. The cast is gone.

"Sorry darling" He now looks at me sweetly. "What were you saying?" and tilts his head innocently.

"Please don´t hurt him"

"He hurted you" he counters

**"Uh oh" Chara

"W h a t?" Mom is fuming and will surely roast someone.

"I have never hurt Frisk" The goat man says with resolution in his voice.

**"He doesn´t remember? Or is he lying?"

Either way it hurts that he says it like that… knowing that during battle he accepted having killed me every time I told him...

"Ha that´s rich!" The now insane Shadow King says "I want you to be very careful with your next answer, if you lie again I will hurt you, Mr. Let´s start a war with humans with the six little children´s soul I killed!"

*gasp*

No one is supposed to know about the 6 children that were killed by the king's trident in the underground. It was agreed before resurfacing that we would leave that tiny secret hidden from human government.

**"Frisk why did you tell him!" The spirit calls at me frantically

I didn't! I swear!

"How did you-"

"know?"

"Yes"

"Who cares! It doesn´t matter, those children will never rest in peace because of you!" The insane scientist smiled sweetly and clapped his hands once.

Oh no this is getting out of control

I ran to a vase with several flowers in them, they are fresh as Asgore cut them from the garden this morning.

The guilty king is too shocked and starts to tremble after the accusation.

No one really has accused him for his crimes before, hearing this from someone who you are afraid of must be something else.

**"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING FRISK DO SOMETHING"

I´M DOING SOMETHING!

**"Playing with flowers is not doing something!"

"Frisk! hurry!" Eye bone shouts "He will lose complete control when his eyes turn red!"

I know! I know!

My hands work as fast as they can and my family is slowing backing off from the insane man.

One more twist!

Done!

"Wilson can you bow for me please" I say as childish as I can.

"Of course sweetheart, anything for you!" He exclaims gladly.

*Shadow King Higgsbury equips 'garland'

*It´s supper effective!

"What?" He says slowly while making a double take.

The red is fading from the blue eyes now.

"Your sanity was very low, your eyes almost got completely red" I tell him while rubbing my hands a little, even though the flowers were not thorny I think I got a splinter on my index finger.

"I don't understand, I took a nap before coming here!" The scientist tries not to shout. "My head still hurts"

"hey man, mind to explain?" Sans is the first one to recover from the near death experience.

"Mind not to throw people on walls?" Wilson´s eyes pulse red for a second and then it´s gone.

"Please no mo-more fighting" My voice trembled, I know, but when all the people I love hate each other what are you supposed to do?

**"Frisk… I didn´t know you liked him that much"

Chara… I love him as much as Mom, dunkle Sans, Alphys, Undyne, Asgore and Mettaton.

**"Oh and Papyrus~~~?"  
You know the answer to that! I blush nonetheless.

Huh?

I feel arms around me, It´s Wilson, if the flower scent is anything to go by, the suit is gone too.

"I´m so sorry Frisk" He says, apologizing. "I promise to check my sanity more often ok?"

"Ok" I untangle from his arms-

His arms…

"What happened?"

"Oh you mean these" and he looks at his two exposed arms.

"Remember I told you about the explosion in my father´s lab?"

"Yes…"

"Well… These are my reminders"

Both arms were littered by old burn scars, scratches, little punctuations like marks and incisions in the flesh.

"They are not all from the explosion" I note aloud

"No" now he is serious "Mother made half of these."

…

I trace my fingers slowly through a very reddish one in his wrist… That one in his palm, it´s larger than what I remember; also there is a new mark where the now healed, broken bone, mended itself forcefully.

"Frisk…" He says sadly, wiping the tears I didn´t know I shed.

"It´s so… unfair…"

Now I´m sobbing loudly and no one can stop me.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Fever Time

Ebott Ville, Toriel´s Residence, 1 year 7 months after the release of monsters and magic back in the world.

"I don't know what happened!" someone says.

"He has a bad fever" a male answers. "Did you just fed him with monster food and expected him not to get sick from the drench he received on Friday?" a male sternly said.

"What?" I say groggily

"kid´s awake" some other says… Sans?

"What happened" I say confused, I just remember crying my eyes out in Wilson´s shoulders and now I´m tucked in my bed with a damp rag in my head.

"You had a fever, a very bad one." Wilson blue eyes examine me while I try to remember anything about this.

My mind is blank

**"Hello pal" Chara´s voice sounds sad

Why are you sad Chara? I ask looking at my soul mate.

**"You cried yourself to a fever, dummy" Her tone is unsure.

"Thankfully I know how to treat those… Wendy and Webber get fevers if they get drenched in summer showers too." He says while rubbing his hand soothingly in my hair. He blows air through his digits and into my hair after explaining.

Oh…

Just like…. Mommy did when I got sick.

"Are you hurting anywhere Frisk" Mom asks and watch Wilson suspiciously.

"No" I say between tears and whimpers "Mommy used to do that when… *sniff* when I was sick" I say and feel the tears reach my ears and I can´t make them stop.

Wilson doesn´t stop too.

"It´s ok Frisk… do you want me to sing you a song?"

He can´t do this to me

**"What?" The spirit asks.

My body is working against me and I nod.

"Hey Jude, ~ don't make it bad~  
Take a sad song~ and make it better~  
Remember to let her into your heart~~  
Then you can start~ to make it better~~

…..

And anytime you feel the pain, ~ hey Jude, refrain~  
Don't carry the world upon your shoulders~~~"

His voice reaches the third strophe and I can no more.

Everything goes black slowly.

"That will do for now." I say tiredly to the two monsters in the room.

Yesterday ended sadly, Frisk could not stop crying and got me all wet in the shoulder, not that I minded but I really tried to stop him as I felt his temperature rising each passing second. Surely he was not crying just for me… I can´t stop wondering if he was crying a little bit for himself too.

Children are really something else, Frisk is so pure.

I wipe Frisk´s new tears from his red warm face.

"King Higgsbury, thank you very much for your help, no human doctor would have answered a call on Sunday night."

"Yes I know, that´s why I stayed"

*sigh*

"You can call me just by my name miss Toriel" I add without facing her.

"Well thank you Wilson, can I offer you a place to rest, you have been up all night and I know humans need sleep"

"I don´t think that´s a good idea, Frisk fever is not as high as it was at night but he might need medicine-"

"hey man, take it easy, your eyes are changing and you can go coo coo on us again." Sans interrupts me

I give in after watching my reflection from Frisk dresser´s mirror "Ok if you excuse me and lead me I will be very grateful"

I slept like a log until a shout wakes me up

"I´M HOME!"

Not a shout… Papyrus voice echoes from the living room.

*Checking sanity…

SANITY: 145/200

I´ll survive

I look at my reflection again in the guest room mirror.

I look as if a stampede of beefalos ran over me.

Handsome!

After humoring myself I open the door just to realize Papyrus startled expression upon seeing me.

"OH HELLO WILSON" He looks cheerful now "HOW IS FRISK?"

"I´m on my way to his room, last time I saw him his temperature was lower than last night"

Poor Papyrus was so nervous at watching Frisk little form shook and sweat with fever. He loves the child deeply.

"Why don't you accompany me and we can check up on him?" I question with a smile.

We reach Frisk room in no time and there is a lump of blue on a chair.

It´s Sans.

A sigh is heard "Please Do Excuse My Brother, He Falls Asleep At The Most Annoying Of Places" The tall skeleton lowers his voice so to not disturb the sleeping child.

"Oh don´t worry… He can´t help it"

I know he can´t

Papyrus confusion is crystal clear "He stayed up with missToriel and me, taking care of Frisk." "Oh, I See, My Brother Is Not Lazy When It Involves Frisk. You See, When Frisk Fell In The Underground, He Bonded With My Brother Like No Other Child In Snowdin. And Since Then He Always Checks On His Wellbeing" A fond smile comes to the skeleton features and I see why Frisk fell in love with him.

"I see"

Of course, he promised Toriel to take care of him anyway.

"OF COURSE I HELPED HIM! THE GREATEST HELP FOR THE GREATEST OF FRIENDS! THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS ALWAYS WATCHING OVER HIM" He forgot completely to keep it down.

"sure thing bro, i feel protected right now."

"SANS DON'T RUIN MY MOMENT"

"but it´s the truth"

Papyrus gives a stink eye, he is smiling though.

"Papyrus, Sans, can you come to the kitchen I need your help with something" The voice of le matrone of the house calls.

Wow…

Toriel is a poor liar.

Maybe I´m too trained?

**No, she is bad**

Ok thanks. I didn´t need your input

The two skeletons exit the room. Sans looks reluctant to leave me alone with Frisk, weird, I haven´t given him a reason as to why not to trust me… yet. In the end he goes without uttering a word.

Good.

They close the door.

Are they gone?

**No**

*sigh*

I get a chair and sit by Frisk´s bed.

And now?

**They are gone**

"Finally" I sigh again just because.

Don´t get me wrong I appreciate not having my life threatened by every creature I cross paths with but-

Wait

Where is Eye bone and Chester?

**They are in the living room, where you left them last night**

Ok I don´t remember that very well, between having a feverish sobbing child in my arms, and my sanity depleted so much last night I didn´t give them my attention, but good thing is I had enough sanity in myself to make sure they didn´t stay in that monster´s house.

There is another thing I need to address now and this is the best chance I can get.

"Hello Chara" I lower my voice as to not to startle her.

**"AAAAAHHH"

It didn´t work but that shocked face is as good as Frisk's.

"Can I talk to you for a bit?"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Seánce Time

Summary: SEÁNCE: A séance /ˈseɪ.ɑːns/ or seance is an attempt to communicate with spirits. The word "séance" comes from the French word for "seat", "session" or "sitting", from the Old French seoir, "to sit" - Wikipedia

Chapter 15: Séance Time

Ebott Ville, Toriel´s Residence, 1 year 7 months after the release of monsters and magic back in the world.

There is another thing I need to address now and this is the best chance I can get

"Hello Chara" I lower my voice as to not to startle her.

**"AAAAAHHH"

It didn´t work but that shocked face is as good as Frisk's.

"Can I talk to you for a bit?"

**"Fuck this shit" Chara starts to fade away presumably to Frisk's mind

"Language young lady" I scold sternly.

**"Ok he is crazy" The translucent entity says stopping the fading motion.

"Am not"

**"Ok, if you can really listen to me…" She is going to tell me to do something stupid.

**"I want you to do a caramel dance"

What is a caramel dance?

**Dance swaying your hips side to side while having your arms raised and wrists touching your head**

I knew it.

*sigh*

"Fine"

I dance stupidly for a couple of seconds.

**"Oh my god you can hear me"

"Yes I do. I have spoken with another spirit actually… Wendy´s sister, Abigail, she died a long time ago…" I don't really want to remember how Wendy said she died.

**"You didn´t say anything before" the spirit questions doubtfully.

"You wanted Miss Toriel to know you have been attached to Frisk's soul since he fell?"

**"No…"

"Then?"

**"…"

**"Ok, assuming I´m not going crazy because of Frisk's fever and you can hear me…"

**"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU DOING THREATENING DAD?"

"Dad?"

**"Yes, my dad, king of all monsters Asgore Dreemurr, you remember him right? The one who has been taking care of Frisk since we left the underground!" Chara calms down but she is oozing killer intent towards me.

"In my defense Asgore killed Frisk"

How many times?

**nine**

"Nine times and you know it" I add

Chara stutters for a while because she remembers and can't counter to the truth of my words.

"I was surprised though, you look like Frisk, the only difference would be the color scheme otherwise you two would pass as twins."

**"… That´s why he confused Frisk with me"

"Asriel" I didn´t voice it as a question.

**"Shh, don´t say his name out loud! What if someone enters?"

"Don´t worry, if they ask, which I´m sure they won't, I just have to tell them Frisk told me your story with him so no worries, calm down."

"Chara, let me be 'frank' with you"

**"The comedian used that already"

"I know Sans used that one I just want you to calm down."

It was not working, Chara seems uneasy and chewing her lower lip, she can´t harm herself after all, she is a spirit, but something about that coping system doesn´t sit right with me.

What can I do to calm her?

**Offer chocolate as reward**

"Chara if you talk with me I will bring a chocolate bar for Frisk to give you"

**"Mom told us that we were grounded so no luck with that"

"She grounded you with chocolate? Hahaha What she does not know, won´t hurt her!"

"Besides, I´m sure she only grounded Frisk not you, right?"

**"Yeah!"

"Ok now that that´s settled… Tell me child… Would you like to be alive again?"

**"…"

**"Ok 'm gone"

"Hey come here" I extend my arm and use shadows to kindly reach for her. The least I want to do is harm her and lose her trust.

**"What" She watches as his wrist is wrapped in shadows.

**"Isn´t this bad or something?"

"Does it hurt you? do you feel bad when in contact with my shadows?"

**"No…"

"Shadows, as well as monster magic, are directed and ruled by intentions, I don't want to hurt you, so my shadows won't damage you in any way."

**"Wow"

"Yes, wow indeed"

"Wilson…" Tired hazel eyes look at me from the bed

"Frisk!" Spirit and man shouted happily

"Uhm hi… I feel… yucky" Now he´s trying to sit on the bed…

"You are not ready to take a bath just yet little one" I return the same gesture he gave me in the hospital and push him to the bed.

Can´t believe it happening just a couple of days ago.

"I was speaking with Chara while you were asleep"

His eyes widens like plates! Oh my science this kid!

"Hahaha ok I… I just… hahaha look at your face."

"You can speak with her?!" Frisk says dumbfounded

"Yes little one, I can see her and speak with her" I assure him

"But, but, but, but" He is having trouble making a sentence.

"As I was telling Chara. There is a little girl, a couple of years older than you, she lost her sister and all the survivors are able to see her sister´s spirit."

"Wow" He looks at the ceiling for a while

"Then" he looks back at me "You really can help me bring them back"

"Oh, did you doubt me?" I feign hurt.

"No, no… It´s just, this is like a dream… I have been trying so hard to bring them back but I failed" Unshed tears cloud his little beautiful eyes.

"Frisk I promised, in my honor as a gentleman, that if I ever get freed from there I would use all my power to bring the ones still trapped in the underground right?"

"Yes"

I rise from where I am seated and change to Shadow King suit. This is harder when I´m sane it seems.

"Then let me add something else, I promise you in my honor as a gentleman and the Shadow King that I will help you SAVE the ones trapped underground"

The tears spill freely again

"Frisk… I´m sorry, I think I have made you cry more than anyone else in this house." I de-transform and wipe the fat tears.

"Hehe, I´m crying from happiness!" His smile is so bright and pure than the shadows within me retract to wherever they came from.

I will help this boy with all my might.

**"Do you really promise?"

"Yes, princess?"

**"Will I be... alive again?" Her voice trembled and tears flowed down the red cheeks.  
I wrap my hands in a thin layer of shadows and grab those tiny little cheeks.

"I promise Chara, you will be able to hug miss Toriel and Asgore before this year ends"

*Happy spirit shouts and jumps*

*BANG*

"THIS FARCE ENDS NOW!"

"What?" I spun around from the two shocked children and Toriel stands with flames in her paws.

The door hinges came off from the trashed door that lies on the floor.

*Toriel blocks the way!

[ FIGHT] [ACT] [ITEM] [MERCY]

She draws me to a battle…

And...

My soul…

Well, this explains a lot of things.

Red

Determination just like Frisk´s.

The child in mention is trembling like a leaf but reaches my hand and I almost miss the whispered words. "Ple-please let´s r-run.."

Very well.

[FIGHT] [ACT] [ITEM] [ MERCY]

Move *Run

"Frisk don´t let go of my hand"

Shadows sprout from the floor and the two children and I, fall into the black vortex below my feet.

Last thing I see is a flurry of flames thrown to my face. thankfully we are long gone before they reach the bed and burn the happy little animal faces on the blankets….

Notes: Wow, this is a heavy chapter... hope it´s not as confusing...

Notes: *Throws thing at fandoms expecting it wont be lost in the void* Update Monday´s or Sunday´s


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Spying Time

Summary:

Anybody wondered why was Toriel so mad? So much to to battle Wilson out?

Here's your answer folks!

Chapter 16: Spying Time

Ebott Ville, Toriel´s Residence, 1 year 7 months after the release of monsters and magic back in the world.

"Papyrus, Sans, can you come to the kitchen I need your help with something" I call the skeleton brothers from the kitchen.

Let´s talk about the danger we are housing.

"heya tori what´s up?" Sans' bags in the eyes are thicker than normal

This has been a rough couple of days for all of us.

"LADY TORIEL WHAT CAN THE GREAT PAPYRUS DO FOR YOU?" The cheerful skeleton asks while making a pose

How darling of him.

"Papyrus dear, actually I wanted to talk to the both of you so could you take a sea-"

*Obnoxious Mettaton tune*

*le sigh*

"SANS IF THIS IS ANOTHER KIND OF PRANK-"

"no bro, hurry answer the call"

"BUT YOU ARE RIGHT HERE WHY WOULD I ANSWER A CALL FROM YOUR PHONE?"

"trust me pap just do it"

"Sans what are you doing?" Sans behavior since Frisk got sick is worrying.

"i put my phone in frisk room. if this man tries something we will know. i made a video call from it" Sans explains while covering the device so our conversation is not received by the spying phone. Its brilliant, this man is always ten steps ahead!

"Oh my Sans this is very helpful!" I exclaim and Sans turns bashfully to the side.

I see a beautiful blue blush peeking.

Sans and Papyrus let me watch what´s being shown on screen… and it´s…

Stupid

"Why in the world is he making a caramel dance?!"

"he is insane tori" The smallest skeleton assures me like if talking about the weather.

( "Yes I do. I have spoken with another spirit actually… Wendy´s sister, Abigail, she died a long time ago…" )

Came from the device, as we watch him sit down.

"WHO IS HE SPEAKING TO?"

"let´s keep listening bro, ok?"

We could only watch as he speaks with the empty space between the two humans in the room.

( "You wanted Miss Toriel to know you have been attached to Frisk's soul since he fell?")

"What?" The three say in unison

("Then?")

(….)

No sound came as an answer.

("Dad?")

"Frisk has a spirit attached to his soul, that's crazy"

"please tori let´s keep listening" Sans tells me as if he didn´t listen to what I said

( "In my defense Asgore killed Frisk")

"How dare he!" My paws are fists now. I´m not really sure who am I mad at.

( "Nine times and you know it")

More silence

And we listen quietly as my mind is a tangle of thoughts.

( "I was surprised though, you look like Frisk, the only difference would be the color scheme otherwise you two would pass as twins." )

… Who resembles Frisk?

N o…. Chara?

( "Asriel")

"WHAT!"

"tori calm down seat down and let´s see what he says, he shouldn´t be able to know that name-"

("Don´t worry, if they ask, which I´m sure they won't, I just have to tell them Frisk told me your story with HIM so no worries, calm down.")

It´s as if someone is really answering to him

("Chara, let me be 'frank' with you")

FOR ALL ANGELS I´M GOING TO KILL THIS MAN

Slowly I was losing my patience as I grit my teeth

HOW DARE HE UTTER MY DEATH CHILDREN'S NAMES!

("I know Sans used that one I just want you to calm down.")

"i told that joke to Frisk in the underground and we were completely alone…" The blue skeleton´s eye lights blink out of existence for a second.

We kept waiting for more of this… this… this insanity…

( "Chara if you talk with me I will bring a chocolate bar for Frisk to give you")

(...)

("She grounded you with chocolate? Hahaha! What she does not know won´t hurt her!"

"Besides, I´m sure she only grounded Frisk not you, right?")

"I never told anyone about Frisk's chocolate prohibition" I recall out loud.

"…" I see Sans' eye sockets go completely dark now.

("Ok now that that´s settled… Tell me child… Would you like to be alive again?")

. . .

("Hey come here")

We watch dumfounded as he wraps something circular in midair with a shadow that comes from his fingers…

("Does it hurt you? do you feel bad when in contact with my shadows?")

(…)

Silence is his answer… again…

("Shadows, as well as monster magic, are directed and ruled by intentions; I don't want to hurt you, so my shadows won't damage you in any way.")

"ASGORE´S DESCRIPTION OF THE SHADOW´S POWER IS DIFFERENT" poor Papyrus does not understand the conflictive knowledge.

("Yes, wow indeed")

("Wilson…")

"Frisk woke up!" I say relieved about my child´s health.

("Frisk!" )

("Uhm hi… I feel… yucky")

("You are not ready to have a bath just yet little one")

We watch as he puts Frisk back in his bed.

("I was speaking with Chara while you were asleep")

HA! FRISK WON´T PLAY THIS MAD MAN'S GAME!

("Hahaha ok I… I just… hahaha look at your face!")

The reaction is nothing like what I expected

Frisk eyes open impossibly wide.

("You can speak with her?!")

The boy's usually tiny voice, booms from the speaker.

("Yes little one, I can see her and speak with her")

("But, but, but, but")

Frisk stutters and is visibly shocked

("As I was telling Chara. There is a little girl, a couple of years older than you, she lost her sister and all the survivors are able to see her spirit.")

("Wow")

The conversation continues easily and I feel flames alit in my finger tips.

("Then" "You really can help me bring them back")

Frisk face is one of a child that was going to receive an ice cream truck full of sweet treats as a birthday gift.

("Oh, did you doubt me?")

("No, no… It´s just, this is like a dream… I have been trying so hard to bring them back but I failed")

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT´S HAPPENING BROTHER, HOW CAN THEY BRING BACK A DEATH HUMAN SPIRIT?" The orange clad skeleton easily resumes everybody´s thoughts.

"…" The oldest of the two doesn't answer.

("Frisk, I promised, in my honor as a gentleman, that if I ever get freed from there, I would use all my power to bring the ones still trapped in the underground right?")

("Yes")

We watch Wilson´s normal clothes turn into a black suit with his shadow magic. Same black crown as before.

("Then let me add something else, I promise you in my honor as a gentleman and the Shadow King that I will help you SAVE the ones trapped underground")

THIS IS IT.

I WONT ALLOW THIS… THIS CHAREDE IN MY HOUSE!

I hear Sans and Papyrus pleas to come back to the kitchen but I won´t listen to them.

I stomp my feet to the ground and climb up the stairs.

I have someone t t.  
Notes:

So yeah... Sans gets information at all costs...

Notes:

*Throws thing at fandoms expecting it wont be lost in the void*

Update Monday´s or Sunday´s


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Wanting Time

Summary: =) Edit: Guys thank you so MUCH! 30 KUDOS (I really thought i would get 5 or 6) but 30! Thank you guys for commenting, giving kudos and bookmarking! Love you guys! Special thanks to Agoodname for always commenting and giving me feedback of their headcanons!

 **Chapter 17: Wanting Time**

Underground, 1 year 7 months after the release of monsters and magic back in the world.

Another stupid day of this stupid existence.

Stupid.

This is soooo boring, there is no one here to mess up with, nothing interesting to do… same old hell hole… but I refuse to go to the surface.

*Splish* *Splash*

Ugh that stupid sound too.

Stupid damp cavern.

Now that there is no barrier, anything can come crawling from that stupid hole were all the children fell…

Stupid.

Wonder who is the poor devil?

Yes it´s me! Flowey the Flower!

Stupid name.

Why did I even use it?

Doesn´t matter anymore.

Days… days have been blending one with the other since Asriel decided to stay underground.

Stupid Asriel…

Why am I even honoring his stupidity?

I had power; I had control, I WAS A GOD!

…

And even with all that power, all that control… All what I wanted was not to be alone, never again.

Ironic

Now, I´m lonelier than before.

Not that it affects me, I´m as empty as I started.

And yet.

Somehow.

I´m glad?

No.

Happy

Even less.

Contented.

Contented?

Yes, contented works.

On how things turned out. I even spoke with… that… thing, person?

Thing.

The one who had the power to 'True Reset'

I pleaded.

Yes, incredible right?

Flowey the Flower.

G.

NOT begging NEVER BEGGING this flower does NOT B E G.

For this ending, for this outcome to stay. To let them be happy.

To SAVE them.

Of course I pleaded for myself too.

Stupid, selfish flower that I´m.

I pleaded for my memories to be erased if it decided to play with us like some sick game.

Of course, what makes me believe this is the first time I pleaded? How many times IT has RESET and I´m here believing this will stay, that me being here saves everyone from the awful experience of knowing me?

Stupid indeed.

But yet again.

It was Asriel´s last wish.

So I stay.

For me it´s some kind of pay back from what I did.

To monsters.

To Frisk.

Frisk…

I want to see them.

I don´t want them to see me.

Not like this.

Lonely, defeated, resigned, sentient flower.

Eternal punishment for centuries of deaths and destruction.

Yeah I deserve this.

This is my special hell hole…

…

*WHOOSH*

FUCKING SHIT WHAT´S THAT!

There, in the golden flower patch, a thing is swirling… like, like a drain hole of blackness and nothingness, being a drain hole the soil and the flowers should be sucked in, but they don't.

Scratch that there is something coming!

I burrow on earth as quickly as my vines lead me to safety.

To the other room!

One day I´ll die for my stupid curiosity.

With its back turned… wait, it´s that a HUMAN?!

Yes, a human, with a very stupid haircut, is standing in the golden flower patch, the swirl disintegrated in an instant, he is holding into something in his arms, but from my point of view I can´t see shit.

"Frisk, are you ok?"

…

OH MY ANGEL!

"My, my chest hurts…"

That´s Frisk´s voice!

m!

This human has a death wish!

I prepare my bullets and aim.

"T-thank you"

What?

My bullets quiver with the confusion in my mind.

"Why, child?" The man answers, tenderly… caring?

*labored breathing*

"For not, not hurting mom, fo-for helping me, for not bei-being mad at them, when they, they have been trying to hu-hurt you" As Frisk little gasps for air and sobs are heard in the cavern I listen confused as no other sentient plant has been confused before.

"Shh, shh young man, I´m afraid your fever is rising again" He turns around and true to his words Frisk little face is wet with sweat and liquid comes from his nose.

He is sick!... right?

"It´s ok, I understand. Please just sleep ok?"

Frisk smile… but, it looks so sad?

"When you wake up you will feel a lot better honey pie" The man´s hand fondles Frisk hair a couple of times before the child closes his eyes and breath become less labored.

AAAH!

He starts to walk, no, sprinting to where I´m!

Shit, hide!

I burrow on time to see his legs go past me and deeper to where mo- Toriel´s house is.  
I follow him throughout his journey burrowing and coming back to check on his progress.  
We reach the old hag´s house in no time at all, Frisk journey took longer, between staying alive from monsters 'friendly battles' and puzzles the kid took around 4-5 hours…  
All the doors are closed, there is nothing inside worth stealing really, but the house is the only thing stopping anyone to reach the underground from this side of the mountain.

*Bang!*

Now there is no door.

He kicked the fucking door out of its hinges.

*Bang!*

Before I could burrow on earth again I hear another bang, surely from ou- the room.

That room.

I come out from a crack in the floor and watch as the man put Frisk to bed, he comes out and goes to the kitchen. There is nothing in the kitchen too…

"Chicken soup would do him wonders" The skinny man mumbles but I still catch it.  
"FOR THE LORDS OF SCIENCE I FORGOT ABOUT EYE BONE AND CHESTER!"

The man´s shout startles me and he is gone exactly how he came, in a swirl of darkness that comes from under his feet, aaaaaand he´s gone.

"What´s his problem?"

"Oh well."

Frisk is alone now, let´s check on him.

Poor Frisk…

Not that I can feel sorry for him but look at him!

He looks pitiful!

Ugh and his nose is still running.

This reminds me of…

…

Wait…

What if he dies too?

Oh no… Oh no…

"Don´t die…" my voice came in a whisper.

I use one of my vines to bring the blanket over his chest and shoulders so only his face is seen in the sea of fluffiness that is the bed.

"What in the world happened to you idiot?" For some reason my outstretched vine starts to shiver.

"Don´t die , don´t die , don´t die, don´t die…" I can´t control my mouth, my vine reached the sweaty forehead and caress as slowly as a vine can.

Notes: *flowey tune during the whole chapter* PHEW! Welp Flowey enters the metaphorical crock pot! Behave yourself Flowey!

Notes: *Throws thing at fandoms expecting it wont be lost in the void* Update Monday´s or Sunday´s


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Criminal Time Notes:

***SPECIAL THANKS TO SARAH, WHO REVIEWED THIS FANFIC***

Thank you so much, you're so kind!

Chapter 18: Criminal Time

Ebott Ville, 1 year 7 months after the release of monsters and magic back in the world.

Oh lords I completely forgot about Eye bone and Chester!

They are exactly where I left them… I think…

"Wilson!"

"I´m so sorry guys!" I twirl with them in my arms.

I sneak into Toriel´s surface house but there is no one inside, I write a quick note from the tower of yellow post its from the table.

'We need to talk'

Ok, straight to the point, concise and self explanatory.

A master piece! If I say so myself.

I stick it in the middle of… This black thing…

What is it?

**It´s a Smart T.V.**

What! How come?

**Same as how phones evolved**

Oh…

Does this new world of wonders need an old school gentleman scientist such as myself…?

**Yes it does, no mortal being has unlimited access to the information this world has to offer**

I… I can´t answer to that…

"Where are we going?" Eye bone asks excitedly.

"To a cave" I answer quickly, before someone sees me, and move to Asriel´s room.

"ACK!"

A strained sound comes from beside me and I catch a yellow figure that burrows in the ground.

What was that?

**The question is who**

Who was it?

**Flowey the flower**

What did he wanted here?

**Asriel/Flowey is worried over Frisk, he thinks Frisk will die**

Oh… poor him…

The fever is not life threatening but monsters don´t know a single thing about human illnesses. Or he is projecting Chara´s death with Frisk´s poor health.

I leave them both right in front of Frisk´s bed so if he wakes up he will see familiar faces…

"Be careful Wilson…" Eye bone comments. And I give and Ok sign.

I move again from the old ex monarch underground house to the nearest convenience store.

No one sees me as I appear from an alley.

Let´s see.

"Good day sir and Welcome to MTT N´ SHOP"

An orange cat monster with a strained smile greets me and offers me a shopping cart; I thank him and go on mission mode.

Chicken, cilantro, tomato, onion, chayote, cabbage, carrots, celery, corn, small potatoes…

What else? What else?

**yucca for the chicken soup, rice accompaniment too, and pediatric medicine for Frisk**

Oh yes!

I fill the cart and wait my turn to pay for the groceries; there is a small TV set in one side of the waiting area, news channel on.

"SHOCKING NEWS" message appears in big red flashing letters on the tiny screen. What now?

"Ambassador of all monsters, Frisk Dreemurr, has been kidnapped this morning from King Asgore's wife, Toriel Dreemurr house in the - address-" Oh I thought they were divorced already, guess the separation is not official yet. Everyone who is not me gasps loudly, a purple spider monster behind me, who looks like a taller purple version of Webber, let go of her groceries from two of her arms but quickly catch them with another set of arms "The disconsolate adoptive mother has not yet made an official announcement over the incident but the report of the captain of the monster unit, Undyne, in the police station says what follows" She starts to read from a paper. Will they point at me?

**Yes**

"Thirty or so years old man, white skin, blue eyes, English accent and ethnic…" It´s finally my turn and I try to hand my purchase quickly hand the money. "Witnesses claim the most outstanding feature is his hair that is shaped like the W letter" she reads the paper again

"Yes his hair is shaped like a W. The culprit goes by the name of Wilson Percival Higgsbury"

God dang it.

Ten or more people are looking directly at me now.

"Security!" The human casher who helped me with my purchase shouts. Guess he was paying attention to the news too…

The spider woman throws a purple spider web like attack at me and the groceries bag wrapping me in goopy substance I try to move from there…

The attack does not dissipate and now I´m a purple cocoon...

I lose the stability from my tangled feet and fall hard in the floor, there is no time for this so

I simply move away and end up in front of two startled individuals.

Or should I say. Should not be sentient and/or animated objects.

Also known as Flowey the Flower and Eye Bone.

And sweet old Chester. He licks at my untangled face as they watch how I pitifully and disgracefully struggle with my binds.

"Oh hello there" I huff as dignified as a tied up man can be.

"What the hell!" Flowey eyes are wide and disbelieving.

"Language child"

At Flowey´s shout the forgotten spirit peers from one side.

**"What happened Wilson?! Why did you kidnap Frisk?! "

"I will answer later darling" That was meant for Chara and she nodded remembering that Asriel souless self does not know about her persistent self in this reality.

Of course Flowey does not know this and misunderstands.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING DARLING YOU DISGUSTING FUCK"

Pellets round me and then…

FIRE!

He is not very bright is he?

**He is a ten year old with a thousands or so years souless experienced mind, of course he is not the brightest thing alive**

The magic bullets that were meant to harm me, strike the purple spider web and I´m now free, fine and dandy.

Freedom at last!

Oh Maxwell, you would laugh at me for sure.

"Thank you very much for your assistance Flowey" I say while dusting my dumb outfit.

"Oh this is not over, you will explain to me, if you are a doctor, why haven't you cured Frisk!" Says Flowey after the shock of what he attack didn't do.

"Oh lords" Eye Bone says and closes his eye.

That is a topic that I never want to speak of ever again. My shadows grab the offending flower as he shouts obscenities at me, I don´t mind the swear words.

"Asriel"

At this the child goes very still.

"First rule" I say while emptying a pot from the hall. "Never call me a doctor again" I put him not so kindly in the pot "Second rule" I grab fistful after fistful of the emptied contents back to the pot alongside him "Mind your language" I put him on the ground "Third rule" I go and check on the sick child "If you attack me again, I will attack you" Frisk fever is going down, thanks god "And finally" I look directly to his eyes "I know what you have done to this child so don't play pretend with me."

Flowey´s petals are down simulating wilt, expression devoid of his initial bite.

Good.

Notes: Flowey regret his life's decisions... Just a little

Notes: *Throws thing at fandoms expecting it wont be lost in the void* Update Monday´s or Sunday´s


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Clues Time

Summary: As an apology for last chapter dumb writing I'm uploading two chapters that add up to almost 3000+ words! Two announcements 1. No more monthly double chapters 2. Chapters will be 2000+ from now on!

Chapter 19: Clues Time

Ebott Ville, Asgore´s Residence, 1 year 7 months after the release of monsters and magic back in the world.

Toriel

Feared Queen of All Monsters during war, whose vision and management skills led to a prosperous life even in the darkest of times for monster kind, a mother figure for so many, respectable, dignified, lawful and yet… and yet

E…

There is no other word that fits my description, yet again I have failed to protect another child, another life endangered by my stupidity.

No, worse.

This is the third time I have failed this child in protecting him, the first when I attacked him, the second when I willingly opened the door to his certain suffering or doom, the third when I let that, that, human, enter my house and touch my Frisk with his obscure hands.

And this is not counting the eight more children whose little lives rest in the underground.

This eternal life will not be enough to pay for my sins.

"tori, it´s been almost 24 hours we have to go home" Sans kind voice ring through the emptiness of my soul, it hurts so much, I want my child back.

"Oh Sans" I say while reaching out for him for a hug, I need comfort.  
And he, beautiful he, willingly offers it.

The angel bless this skeleton.

He hugs me back, tenderly, sweetly, lovingly, dare I say like a… lover?

He takes me as if I was the most beautiful treasure in this world.

What a joke, who would want some failure as myself as a mate, a partner, a lover, a woman who has lost so many children?

My sobs come from my soul, unrestricted, and unrestrained; I pour all my suffering, all my sadness, all my loneliness in those boney arms and shoulders.

He does not mind, his soul tries to reach my own.

He sends, love, understanding, compassion.

And above all.

HOPE

He sends me HOPE like a river. It feels as if he has the answers of this world, he tells me that there will be no harm done, that my child will come back to me, to not break until then.  
We break apart but the connection is still there, strong.

"tori…" His voice is sweet, like balm to my wounds.

*Ahem!*

Someone clears their throat and to our surprise, Undyne, Alphys, Papyrus, and Asgore are watching the display.

I don´t really care, I needed this-

No scratch that.

I wanted this from Sans.

He is so supportive, so bright, funny and gentle, so kind but knows how to set his foot down on what he believes, so straight with his actions and beliefs, he is so unlike me.

He is not a failure like me.

I see Asgore trying not to summon his trident and steal the 1 HP that Sans has.

That will happen over my dust of course.

"Sans, you are right as always, it´s been almost an entire day since Frisk has been abducted and there is no clue on where they are. We must go home and check if there are any leads from there." I say in the most authoritative voice I can manage.

Which is not good enough because I have been crying my eyes out for four hours or so?

When you are in great pain time is slower, that I know of.

"LADY TORIEL, IF YOU WISH I CAN HELP WITH COOKING TODAY SO YOU CAN REST AS MUCH AS YOU NEED, OF COURSE I DON'T CONDONE MY BROTHERS LAZINESS BUT UNDER THE CIRCUNSTANCES I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL TURN A BLIND EYE SOCKET OVER IT JUST THIS TIME!"  
Sweet Papyrus, he is not well himself but always offers his utmost to lift everyone else spirits.

What did I do to deserve them both?

I manage my most grateful smile towards the orange clad skeleton to convey my feelings.

He understands perfectly.

"That´s cool Pap! But actually I came with a report so listen up!"

At this all listen to the blue and red lady.

"I went to Toriel´s house to check up on any clues" She gives me a post it "And we found this, the two things that were with him, Eye Bone, and Chester, were nowhere to be found, he went to the house, grabbed the two when everyone else were looking for them."

I read the paper 'We need to talk'

E.

After fooling us with his willingness on helping us!

Just so we would lower our guard and take Frisk away!

After, after… doing something to my child´s mind and now is being fooled too!

"This man is dangerous, I shouldn't have let go of him without judgment." Asgore lamented out loud and I can´t agree any more…. Of course he does not deserve to know about that.

"Wait there is more!" Undyne says excitedly. "An hour ago or so, human police caught a woman, twenty five year old, white, blue eyes-"

"wait… if she is a human why do you have that information, the monster department is not allowed to deal with human crimes." All monsters looked perplexed; me included but Sans was the one who voiced it.

"Well, apart from the fact that she was using fire magic, which is, as you know, my jurisdiction, she calls herself Willow Higgsbury…"

*Gasp!*

"She says she is Wilson Percival Higgsbury younger sister"

Catch and release.

That should be my life motto.

Who knew that going into Adventure Mode would be our route of escape.

What was supposed to trap me in the throne forever actually released me.

I just had to fall in a vortex of sure death!

Yippee!

Just to be fucking caught by the police here…

Not that setting a couple of trees on fire has helped any.

I was insane!

Not that they asked…

"Miss Higgsbury" A obese police officer calls me from the bars that held me here.

Not that I can't escape. Because I can. It´s just that… that…

I don´t know if Wilson escaped, if he is alive, if these new 'monsters' that someone vaguely explained to me came from within Mt. Ebott, did something to him.

Everyone else seems ok with them but I know better.

A LOT BETTER.

Than to trust monsters, after all, they work alongside you if you have something they want, if you offer them what they need.

Give and take relationship.

And that is law.

Or if they don´t have a use for you at all they hunt you down.

Survival of the fittest, I read from an old book of my Father´s library.

Webber is not the same of course! He is my beautiful nephew and no one can fight me over that!

I stand up and they handcuff me, we walk on a hall full of other tiny grayish cells, there are disgusting people here.

Oh how will they all burn well!

I hate burnt human meat smell but beggars can't be choosers right?

Anyways.

I am led to a white room with a single table and two seats.

Metal the three of them.

God damn it!

They are not flammable!

I pout at this and sit down in this unholy seat.

And wait.

There seems to be commotion outside. I hear at least four or more voices coming from the door.

The door opens and….

AH! FUCKING FANTASTIC!

A monster with… Oh my god... red grills and red hair, eye patch where her left eye should be, she would pass as a human if not for the blue skin color. A human man enters with her too.

"Ok Willow Higgsbury we are going to ask some questions, and you better answer."

The monster seats across me and the man stands behind me. To detain me if necessary surely.

Her tone is level but I have dealt with this shit enough times to know that there is a hint of hate in the monster officer.

"And why should I, 'monster'. If the police have me held here it´s just for pyromancy and that is a minor crime." I match her tone and stood my ground. As I said I have dealt with this shit.

Oh it did not help that I spat the 'monster' part.

To my annoyance, it did not have the desired effect.

She smiles with her shark like teeth. Yuck.

"You were seen using magic and that is only for monsters to deal with so how about this. Let´s exchange information."

"You don´t have anything I want" I growl.

My patience is burning low.

HA!

Wilson will love that one.

Oh Wilson where are you…

"We have information about your brother Wilson Per- WHOA!"

I don´t let her finish that sentence.

I WILL NOT BE DECEIVED WITH INFORMATION ABOUT MY BROTHER EVER AGAIN.

"Let me be VERY clear with you PAL" I see my flame wrapped fists crashing down the metal table and it dents from the strength or heat I don´t fucking know.

"DON'T YOU EVER SPEAK ABOUT MY BROTHER, I CAN VERY WELL FIND HIM ON MY OWN AND WHEN THIS SHIT HEADS OF POLICE LET ME GO I WILL FIND HIM" To make my point across and beyond I set myself on fire and I look like… like…

Like a fucking QUEEN!

The Queen of Flames oh yeah!

The man that was behind me thinks better than touching me right now and get a third degree burn in his whole hand and stands beside the fish woman, she starts to sweat for fright or heat, fuck if I know, but what she says next put out my beautiful flames.

"You don't know where he is?" She asks after the display.

"Isn't he here?"

"That´s what I´m trying to ask you, you bit- Miss!" She saves the swearword, barely. "We don't know where he is!" She finally admits.

"Say that again…"

"We don't know where he is! But he is not what we are after! He kidnapped Frisk!"

"Frisk?"

"Yes, eight year old child, hazel eyes, brown locks, light brown skin… last time we saw him he was sick, he was abducted by your brother 24 hours ago or so…"

"We don´t know if Frisk is safe" she looks between sad and rabid now and I feel like a complete dick.

But, but.

My brother is alive!

He is ok!

He must have his reasons right? Right?!

I topple down to my chair and for some reason starts to shiver.

Maybe he is insane, what happened, is he truly safe?

WHAT THE ACTUAL HECK BROTHER!

Notes: -Remember that one love you had and you thought he is the most perfect thing? Oh the lenses of love are so blurry.  
Fun Fact! I´m not into Soriel but they complement each other so well… that it´s almost a sin not to make them happy together.  
My Toriel is a very insecure woman under a façade of a strong willed one... to the horror and disgust of others people´s headcanons about her.  
In conclusion I'm going to break a lot of headcanons about a lot of things. Just you see.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Recess Time

Summary: CHICKEN SOUP!

Chapter 20: Recess Time

Underground, 1 year 7 months after the release of monsters and magic back in the world.

"Ugh hungry…" This is the first thing I voice after what feels like a winter hibernation like sleep.

"Hello little man how do you feel?" There is someone besides me with big warm hands… wait no hair?

It´s not Goat mom, Toriel.

"Pappa?" I open my eyes and expect to see a kind smile in my Pappa´s face.

Kind smile… But it´s not Pappa…

It's Wilson!

"Hello child welcome back!"

"What happened, where are we, where is mom?"

"Wow, wow, wow calm down you just woke up from a fever again, and I don't want you to fall back again ok? So take it slow for now" Wilson´s eyes are sparkling.

"Mhmm… Ok… What is that smell!" It smells so good! I sniff the air exaggeratedly because who wouldn't! It smells heavenly!

"He he, you must be very hungry right boy? Come on let me carry you to the kitchen and give you a healthy meal" He grabs me and does as he says.

"Hey what about me!"

Flowey!

I turn around and give myself a headache from the speed which I turn my head.

Owey! Hurts!

"Frisk! Are you ok? Did this man truly not have anything to do with your sickness? Are you going to die?" With every question his voice became more and more like a whisper and in the end I had to strain my hearing a little.

"No, he helped me!" I assure the distressed flower.

"Ok! Not that I can feel anything about you at all! I was just curious…" He turns his head as he says this.

So cute.

"Please, can I carry him to the kitchen too?"

"Of course Frisk" he turns around "You better behave Asriel" His tone is stern now.

Oh…. My… God! Incoming pellets in one, two, three…

"Fine"

WHAT!?

Wilson nods and I wordlessly carry his pot to the kitchen. Wilson sets me down to the table and I set Flowey in one of the chairs too.

Mom didn´t take the old furniture back to the surface… Almost everything is centuries old and full of memories… she only carried what she cared about the most.

But that´s not the point right now….

Flowey obeyed an order!

From a complete stranger!

And a human at it is!

"Flowey, Why are you here?"

"Oh I don´t know Mr. I almost die for a fever! I was minding my own business where Chara is- Anyways! I was alone and then there was this black stuff from the floor and you appeared with this-" Wilson turns around and gives the sentient flower the stink eye "This man! I was going to say this man! Jeez! You two came from that thingy in the floor and I was just curious!"

"Oh"

Wait

CHARA!

WHERE IS SHE?!

CHARA!

**"WHY ARE YOU SHOUTING BUTTFACE!"

Because you weren't here!

**"I was just in the other room with Eye Bone and Chester… It results they can see me too!" She says happily at me and my stressed heartbeats lessen.

"Ok there you go."

It´s chicken soup

A VERY DELICOUS LOOKING CHICKEN SOUP!

I dig in like the starving child I am.

"Can I have a plate of that too?" Flowey´s mouth could be watering just from the sound of his voice but I can't see because my mind and body are in autopilot.

EAT, EAT, EAT!

The smell, the richness, the flavor!

I completely forgot food can be this delicious!

Don´t get me wrong. I love Toriel´s dishes… it's just, when the food dissolves in the instant when it touches the tongue it leaves a lot to be desired! And sometimes your HP maxes out but you still feel hungry…

"Tell me Frisk how much real food Miss Toriel feeds you"

It's like he read my thoughts…

"Uhmm… I…" I stutter "Swallow before answering child" I do so and try again "I only eat human food when I go to school, monsters don´t prepare normal food…"

Wilson´s eyes flash red for one, two… almost three seconds before settling down on blue again… His expression does not change at all.

"I was afraid you would say that" He passes his hand from his forehead and through his hair and it magically returns to his normal W shape.

"What´s wrong?" I´m afraid to ask but do it anyway.

"You cannot survive out of monster food only, Frisk…" He looks sadly at me…

"But it´s fine It´s been year since I eat only monster food!" It´s ok? Right?

"No, honey pie, a growing child such as yourself needs nutrients, vitamins and minerals only found in organic food, monster food while energizing, cannot give you what you need to grow healthy and strong." He makes a pause and thinks about something "Haven´t there been any investigations over magic based food and its effects and consequences on human bodies?" He enquires.

"That… I don´t really know… Maybe Alphys knows something… but shouldn´t you know about this?" I know about the Infinite Knowledge power he has. He just have to ask and BAM he will know it.

"Yes" He admits "There has been investigations made by Alphys and a group of monster scientists but they have not published it yet because Asgore thinks that if humans consuming magic based foods discover that it is not entirely good for human consumption as they think they are, humans would not have anything else to gain from monster kind and politics would not be as easy… To name some issues…" he ends.

…

I drop my spoon on the soup and it splashes a little.

"What…?" I try to understand rather than a whole explanation again…

"I swore to you that I would never lie to you Frisk I´m sorry… This is what my power gave me as an answer."

"This is not ok! We should, we should tell someone." I stand up

How could I let them lie like this, this is not good, humans politicians will be mad!

"Easy darling." He puts me down with magic tendrils "There is nothing either of us can do about this issue, it´s not just about us or them, it´s about a whole interaction with two very different species, of course this will backfire in the future and the six deaths accounted to the old King will not help any" He is looking directly to my eyes and there is complete sincerity and acceptance of the situation.

But no!

This can´t go on!

"I´m the ambassador I should do something, this is a ticking bomb and it will blow the peace between the two!" I almost cry to the scientist.

"We can only try and convince him, darling, that´s the only help we can give… advice at best and ignorance from his end would be the worst outcome."

He is right

**"WAIT You are speaking about Dad as he is a gross Monster without morals! He is not!"  
Chara! He can´t answer you when flowey is present!

I turn to look at Flowey and he has a thoughtful expression on his face, weird, he usually does not emote unless he wants to make a point across.

**"I know but tell him then!" Chara continues.

"I… Uhmm please don´t speak badly of Asgore… He is.. He is just trying to do his best."

"I know little one but he should be wiser than this, hidden information does not stay like that forever, and if I know it already it is just a matter of time before claims from the human government come and fingers will be pointed at your friends"

"My family"

"…Yes of course" He doesn´t look convinced. "On the bright side of things Frisk, monster food IS really something else for wounds! Healing the body is the use it should be given you know! that crabapple you gave me healed the cut I had in my stomach and back! So if you want to help, you can offer human politicians its advantages over other chemicals and such" He tries his best to lift my spirits and it works.

"Yeah!" I pump my fist in the air.

"Frisk can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure!"

"What would you think of me adopting you?"

…

"EH?" flower, spirit and child shouted in unison. That`s QUITE a change of topic there…

"Frisk, I know Queen Toriel and King Asgore does not have an official permit to be your legal caretakers, they extended a surrogate one as sympathy and for the well being of the monster image in the human and monster public eye…"

"I… I know about that"

It was not big deal really; they needed to set example for human and monster interaction and what better than a family to show them all that this can really work…

"I… I…"

"Don´t answer right now, concentrate on getting better, I just… wanted you to think about it… It would make me really happy but fret not, if you really feel comfortable with the monsters… I understand."

Wow…

It´s the first thing he has asked me something…

Something on his behalf, and yet, it´s not entirely for him… because being adopted by him would cease the other children teasing, the bullies won't have anything against me anymore… My nightmares would surely stop…

**"Frisk, are you really considering go away from Toriel… from Sans…. From Papyrus?"

The spirit´s distressed question halt my train of thought.

I can´t just leave them. Right?

Chara fades away into my mind so only I can hear her.

**"No you can´t! Mom would be heartbroken…"

Yes you are right…

And yet.

Chara… she is more like your mother and Asriel´s than mine… I… I still see her in my dreams throwing flame balls at me… killing me…

**"I thought you said you forgave her!"

Yes I did!

It´s just… I´m afraid of her sometimes ok, I love her from the bottom of my heart but, I can´t forget my many deaths to her… to everyone….

I´m sorry Chara but… it´s not as easy as pie…

Ugh… pun not intended…

**"I… I understand."

Beside once we SAVE you and Asriel she won´t need me anymore! You two will fill her with happiness!  
**"How many times have I told you that you are NOT any kind of placeholder for us! FOR FUCK´S SAKE, SHE LOVES YOU AS MUCH AS SHE LOVED US!" The child spirit shouts desperately.

She never hurt you.

**"…"

She never shouted at you.

**"…. …."

She never killed you.

**"… … …"

I embrace her because now I have a crying partner in my mind.

Chara was saying things like 'I'm sorry' and 'it´s my fault' over and over again. She had always blamed herself for how hopeless and violent monsters had become. She even told me one time that if it were not for her, monsters would have received me with open arms until the day I died for natural causes down there...

It really doesn´t matter… They took their decisions and I took mine.

Their decision was to FIGHT.

And my decision was MERCY.

Mercy for those whom humans hunted.

Mercy for the eternal imprisonment they were supposed to have.

Mercy for those who died of hopelessness in the underground when they were sealed.

Mercy for the two royal children that humans killed.

Mercy for making me feel like I had to die for them.

I didn´t had to.

I know that now, I understand now.

I did it, even knowing this. I forgave them to break the vicious cycle, after all…

An eye for an eye makes the world go blind.

The spirit´s suffering didn´t fade away at all but enough to let us continue with the conversation.

By now Wilson have moved to clean the dishes, grabs a spoon and pours…

N O

"Noooooooo" I whine.

"Frisk you have to." He deadpans.

"No!"

I run.

Well ok, I try to… he catches me before I give even one step and Flowey helps with a vine in my wrist.

"Just swallow it man" Flowey deadpans too.

"Nuuuu" I pitifully whine for the last time.

"Ok, down it goes" the spoon enters my mouth and I try my best for the syrupy substance not to touch my tongue.

Flash news, it does.

Yuck.

He hands me something…. Something…

Chocolate!

**"OH HELL YES!"

Notes: Frisk hates medicine, he thinks he can fight his illnesses through sheer determination… he can´t, he needs it and Wilson knows so… booom there´s your medicine kid. Also, Forgive is not to Forget.

Notes: *Throws thing at fandoms expecting it wont be lost in the void* Update Monday´s or Sunday´s


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Visist Time

Summary: Guess who are they going to visit now!? Also, If you haven't played OFF you should, that's a great game, the puzzles are annoying to me but the story line it follows is impressive and up to so much interpretation! 900+ Hits? 40+ Kudos? Holy hell never thought this fic would be so well received! Thank you everyone!

Chapter 21: Visit Time

Underground, 1 year 7 months after the release of monsters and magic back in the world.

After a good night's sleep I feel a lot better, my fever went down pretty well and I could sleep without any issues.

"Ok young man how do you feel."

"Awesome!"

"Perfect, so how about we go to your family, I believe that by now they have turned every single rock there is in the city looking for you"

"He he yeah, Mom would totally do that. She must be worried sick and I need a bath"

"Oh yes, you smell like a Merm, little one"

"Hey!" I punch him in the thigh playfully.

I can´t stop laughing, he is making that dying pose where they go stiff while standing, grab a flower and fall down to the ground. It´s like those old black and white cartoons I saw once.

It´s so funny to see him doing silly things for me.

**"UGH…" Someone is grumpy.

**"´m not!" Yes you are.

**"Grrr…" Since yesterday´s conversation Chara has been hiding from the gentleman scientist and giving him the cold shoulder.

*sigh*

"What´s the matter young man"

"It´s Chara, she is mad at you for bad mouthing Asgore, she loves him a lot you know"

Flowey is chatting with Eye Bone in the kitchen right now so the coast is clear.

Wilson hums a little "Well I´m sorry but things need to be said, bad communication or the lack of it is, in my opinion, is the way all wars start."

I don't want to think about war, in school they showed us this tape from the first or Second World War… err… First and Second all-human Wars, it was awful and some children cried until break time.

"I guess you are right. Just, could you, I don´t know, be gentle with what you tell her about him"

"Do you want me to sugar coat things for her?" He tilts his head while asking.

"No, but maybe… discuss this things directly with him?"

"Deal, darling."

I smile gratefully for his sincere understanding; he gives me a patient smile back.

"Well how about we resurface?"

That sounds about right, it´s been almost a day since we left… but…

We should visit him at least… It´s been more than a month since I came down to the underground to visit him and Flowey because this or that so I really should.

"Remember I told you about Dr. Gaster… The one scattered through time and space? can we go and visit him?" I ask fidgeting where I stand.

"Of course child, to… Waterfall right?"

We reach Waterfall after 'moving' he says moving as changing a piece of chess from one place to the other, he says that he learnt that trick after going through the fifth challenge… I ask him what happened after the world of Darkness but he doesn´t answer… His promise was to be truthful with what he tells me but not telling information is off the hook I guess and is not considered as lying. We left Flowey with Eye Bone, they seem very friendly with each other, as friendly as a souless sentient flower and an eye stuck into a bone can be, Chester was sleeping near them. My soul mate doesn´t want to come out just yet.

"Here we are"

We arrive to the room where Sans´ sentry post in Waterfall should be, his post is nowhere in sight and that proves Chara´s theory that Sans teleported the same Snowdin post over the whole underground…

Chara was completely sure about this but I wasn´t. How was he able to teleport a little house like structure with him in his shortcuts when he only teleported us and small things before?

Oh well.

"Ok…? I don´t see the door young man"

I offer my hand and he takes it.

I close my eyes and ask him to do the same.

One step, one more, then another.

"Ok open them."

"Wow…" For once Wilson´s voice sounded surprised.

"Yep! Awesome right? It took me several tries to reach this room after the barrier broke but then I finally did it." I say proudly puffing my chest Papyrus like. It REALLY was a pain to enter this room… I have to concentrate really hard on what it felt like to be there to reach it, otherwise I never stepped through whatever it´s here.

"Good job Frisk!" He rubs my hair and now it is more of a mess than it was but I don´t mind at all.

"I´m not sure if we can get in there though… the both of us I mean"

"We can"

"Infinite knowledge?"

"Do you need to ask?" He says smugly smile and playfully tone.

"No I really don´t"

Child and man enter the grey door into a white room, everything is the same as it was last I came here but how can something change when time doesn´t flows?

"Dr. Gaster?!" It´s weird because even though this looks like a little room there is no echo of my voice when there should be and that's weird. Dr. Gaster explained to me a long time ago that he creates this room just to not to wander in the infinity of the void.

I stare into the void, it stares back.

"Welcome Frisk and welcome to you too King of Shadows" Gaster appears from thin ether.

I charge into his goopy body and hug him tight, he hugs me back.

More like he wraps me in his goopy body.

"Hi, Dr. Gaster!"

"Hi to you too dear child" Answers the goopy monster.

"Delighted to finally make your acquaintance Dr. Wingdin Gaster, and please call me Wilson. Frisk told me a lot about you in his first visit to the void" The gentleman offers his hand and Gaster takes it with one holey one.

"Welcome to the void determined ones. And yes, this little boy here told me all about you and the world you were sent to, and you may call me Gaster as well." He says while shaking the man´s hand.

"Oh, you saw my soul when Toriel pushed me into a battle, Gaster? Were you watching?"

"Yes, being scattered through time and space has its perks… not that being stuck in the void makes it better."

"Tell me about being stuck somewhere…"

I decide to let the adults chat, it´s the first time they meet, and I think that they need to get to know each other.  
There are a couple of things I have brought Dr. Gaster in my multiple visits. I brought things like, books, blank paper (all of them scribbled on now), pencils, some spider donut wrap from when I tried to max his HP and bring him back, it did not work of course but the goopy scientist was grateful for the gift and to our surprise he could eat it without problem. Weirdly enough electronics don´t work here, we tried to use my phone… The screen turns white, a tablet has the same issue and finally a laptop doesn´t even turns on.

He says that he doesn´t mind… that it´s been like 30 monster years since the accident that led him to fall into the CORE but I know better… He misses them, he misses Sans, Papyrus the Royal ex couple, even Grillby! And it's so unfair that no one remembers about him anymore when he brought light to the underground, pun not intended.

But now that Wilson is here he will help!

**"Why do you trust him so much" The spirit speaks in a neutral tone but by the way her eyes are blazing she needs answers. Now.

Ok… I´ll give. Remember when I told you that he knows about dying over and over and over again?

**"…Yes"

Well…

*Sigh*

I was watching when he got killed once and since then he always tells me to close my eyes and cover my ears if things go bad.

The first time, he got eaten by hounds… then werepigs... the grue… tallbirds… merm… tentacles… shadow creatures…

The most awful of them all was when he died of hypo.. hypo.. hypodermia, hypodarminia… something like that, the thing is that he died slowly in the land of eternal winter…

**"Wow… Enough, enough! Calm down breathe with me pal…" I do so and calm down.

**"Ok I know for a fact that you are not making this up… Your soul is in pain, enough to not be just your imagination…" She looks guiltily at me.

No, it´s ok. I should have told you all of this sooner rather than keeping it hidden for so long… I didn´t tell you because, a part of me wanted it to be just my imagination… just a vivid nightmare, that… that there was not a gentleman scientist with a kind smile that was suffering so much, dying so many times…

In the end I guess that he understands… he understands the pain in the soul when you die, I didn´t have to hide my power over the timeline with him. I am safe with him, more than with Sans I guess… I confessed what really happened in the underground. And that´s why I trust him.

"Frisk are you ok darling?"

I recover from my mental conversation to see that Wilson and Dr. Gaster are watching me with concern. I notice there are tear tracks in my face and wipe them off as quickly as I can.

"Yes I´m fine, I was just… remembering stuff."

"Frisk, you know that you don´t have to hide anything from us right?" He slides from where I left them to talk and gives me a pat in the head.

"Yes I know… But I think the both of you know a lot of what has been happening in both of the worlds together and with me, so why would you want me to tell you…"

They look at each other with a weird expression.

"Yes that is indeed true, the part of knowing all what happens that is" Gaster says.

"But there is something very important that is being left out" Added Wilson.

"We are unable to 'know' or 'watch' what you are feeling, young one. And or the memories attached to such feelings elude us" the goopy man says

"My feelings and memories?"

"Feelings, intentions, what hurts you, what makes you happy… All what comes from within the soul or mind in general" the gentleman says. "Only when such intentions are materialized in ACTions they can be "known" or "seen"."

"Oh… but why?"

I have to ask, Wilson being an all knowing man and Dr. Gaster who can BE everywhere and SEE everything should be able to detect something as emotions right?

"Well you see, in my case to 'know' something it has to happen or exist. Feelings don´t exist outside of your mind and soul."

"And for me to "watch" something it has to be somewhere in any point in time. I´m only witness of the ACTs derived from people´s emotions…"

"Feelings are the most powerful force in the entire universe Frisk, they can change, they can grow but they never fade away. You can´t possibly break a strong feeling even with all the power put together."

"In addition, no one is able to know what feelings a person harnesses for another at least not at a hundred percent…"

That´s amazing…

"So if I love someone, they won´t know if I don´t tell him? Not even with my actions?"

…

Oh no… they are smiling evilly at me.

"Aww Frisk. I´m sure that Papyrus knows very well how you feel towards him! My little brother is a very bright monster!"

"Yes Frisk you have already asked him on a date so maybe when you grow up he will definitely - Pfft Oh lords of science your pouty face will be the death of me I swear!"

I don´t know what they are talking about!

My soul mate is laughing her guts out… Her ghostly guts out.

"I´m so sorry Frisk for making fun of you"

"Me too child, we shouldn't have our laughs at your expense."

I feel my angry tears trying to spill from my eyes but I won't let them!

Because I´m older now and this won't affect me!

"Come here darling"

Wilson takes me from my armpits and lifts me up for a bear hug

**"C´mon pal don´t cry they were just teasing you!"

Grrrrr!

Ok Frisk calm down!

**"Here we go again…"

"I´m fine now you can put me down" I say while brushing away stray tears.

"Are you sure little one?"

I nod decisively and give him a smile, I know they didn´t want to upset me, just to have a little fun and that's ok.

Wilson turns around to face the goopy monster after setting me down in the 'floor'.

"I'm utterly sorry for cutting this short but as you might know I 'kidnapped' Frisk and now I want some 'ransom' for him"

**"He is not serious"

Uhmm…

"Oh but of course, don't let me keep you and have a happy kidnapping!"

"Hey!"

And now the laughs of the adults…

Why does it has to be at my expense!

"We are going, thank you for having us Gaster, we will meet again." Wilson looked determined and his eyes shone with the promise of science.

"Likewise" Gaster's goopy form nods.

**WHOOSH**

And we are gone in a whirlpool of darkness to Mom's house.

Notes: I know it´s forbidden knowledge what Wilson has, but infinite knowledge sounds more appealing. At least to trade my soul for. Remember that chapter in The Amazing World of Gumball where the universe erase things that are not interesting? How the world 'folds' itself to eliminate that one thing with her (a big black character with no outstanding characteristics) house… well I think that´s exactly what happens with that room in Waterfall, Frisk, after trial and error, was able to 'unfold' the space enough for him to pass trough and get to the 'space' Gaster lives in... IS in… Yes, Gaster is Sans and Papyrus onii-chan. Because the fandom now always label him as creator/father of them and I can't stand having just one theory of him! The 'mystery man' could be grandfather serif for all we know! And the drawing in sans lab could be ANOTHER different monster (not his father, mystery man or grandpa serif!)! Who knows….

Notes: *Throws thing at fandoms expecting it wont be lost in the void* Update Monday´s or Sunday´s


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Truce Time

Summary: References!

Ebott Ville, Police Station No.3, 1 year 7 months after the release of monsters and magic back in the world.

We arrive to Toriel's house in the surface and are met with silence.

"Where are they?"

**"There is no one here, I checked the rooms too…"

Toby was sleeping in his bed in the tallest cabinet; it didn't have a sink on top just because goat mom didn't allow Papyrus that one antic.

I look at Wilson and I see him pacing around until he grabs a little paper attached to the TV screen I didn't see before and his eyes turn reddish blue…

Wordlessly he hands me the little paper and we go with a whoosh again…

" police station, your sister's here"

"I TELL YOU I KNOW NOTHING!"

After speaking with the fish woman the official questioning ended and now that it´s visitor hours, some monsters came ASKING ME THE SAME SHIT!

Ok if my patience was burning low NOW IS FUCKING RAINING!

"ok chill, we are just having a conversation here calm down miss…" The skeleton with a big ass smile tries to calm me down.

He treats me like a fucking kid!

"MISS WILLOW YOU HAVE TO UNDERSTAND, WE ARE WORRIED ABOUT FRISK´S WHEREABOUTS AND IF YOU KNEW SOMETHING, ANYTHING AT ALL WE WOULD BE GRATEFUL TO YOU, I COULD COOK A FRIENDSHIP SPAGETTI AND WE COULD ALL EAT TOGETHER!"

At the mention of food my body betrays me and growls like a damn Deerclops. I´m hungry as fuck.

"I SEE THAT YOUR TUMMY IS VERY SINCERE AND ATUNE WITH YOUR TRUE FEELINGS! NO ONE CAN RESIST THE POWER OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS´ SPECIAL SPAGETTI NYEH HEH HEH!"

This monster.

He is different.

Even though he is a full grown ass adult, he says things like 'tummy' and that laugh... His tune and vocabulary is similar to that of a child, his expression and smile looks sincere, truthful.

Kind.

Not as good as my brother´s but still.

This skeleton has not yet experienced true pain.

Can I trust this one?

"We just want to find our child, mage. Tell us your conditions for freeing him."

"What the FUCK did you just call me?" The goat like monster flinches at my language but what the flying shit is he talking about? Mage! Don't make me laugh.

"Listen lady we-"

*WHOOSH*

Someone is moving to where I am!

Wilson!

Before my brother and a… kid? Come from the worm hole he aims his palm to the monster´s direction and create a see through wall of darkness.

"Willow, sister!"

"Brother!"

*Anime hug with falling sakura petals and everything*

"Did they hurt you?"

"No, no, no, I´m fine, Did they hurt you?"

"Who cares!"

"I DO!"

Laughter and sobbing was heard from the two siblings, they couldn´t care less about what was happening around them.

"FRISK!" The monsters shouted.

I stand a couple of steps near the sobbing siblings but get closer to the transparent wall of darkness.

I notice that Wilson thought about everything, he knew that the monsters could attack us if we appeared here in front of them…

**"Frisk are you listening to yourself? You speak as if they were our enemies" The spirit resurfaces and she looks as though she can´t believe what my thoughts are.

I… I´m sorry I didn´t mean to...

**"…" Chara stands in my right side with a frown and watches silently my exchange with the monster family in disapproving silence.

"Are you ok, did he hurt you? Did he do something to you? Do you feel any kind of pain?..." Mom string of questions came and flooded me, I don´t know what to answer first…

"Uhmm I… Mom calm down."

"Oh, for the angel above Frisk we were worried sick!"

"YOU SEE THE GREAT PAPYRUS WAS RIGHT! FRISK IS BACK AND NO HARM WAS DONE, MORE IMPORTANTLY HE LOOKS HEALTHY AND HAPPY TOO! A FEVER IS NOTHING AGAINST FRISK´S DETERMINATION!"

I know I´m blushing by the way my cheeks burn.

"frisk… can you come to this side?"

At Sans question I put my hand in the wall and press, it doesn´t budge.

I shake my head.

"ok stay there, i´ll do something…"

"Wait! Don't teleport inside dunkle… He didn´t kidnap me, I´m not with him against my will, he is just trying to help me please everyone, understand." I plead with the best of my abilities.

It doesn´t work as there are two goat monsters that look vicious, thankfully not at me.

"Oh hello there kid!" Willow calls me from behind and I wave at her from where I stand.

"Oh no, nothing like that, let me introduce to you a real Higgsbury traditional hug"

She grabs me like a potato sack and I twirl around in the small cell without a care in the world it all ends with a tight hug!

My tummy!

"what?" Sans is watching confused at the show.

"NO, NO, NO, THAT´S A VERY GOOD TECHNIC BROTHER." Papyrus grabs a notepad from his storage and scribbles madly.

After some more laughs from the three humans inside the cell Wilson speaks up.

"So tell me what do you want to do now Fri-"

"We burst them up in flames!" Willow interrupts fisting the air excitedly.

*sigh*

"Sister, no killing"

"But-"

"No killing, please."

"Fine, just because you used the magic word."

I watch the exchange with a grin. She is so much fun! And she is cute too! A wild fire spirit maybe but still! I don't like the threat to my family but her face said that she was not serious at all. I think.

I see that the hair is a Higgsbury trait; hers is very black and going up against the grabita- grabitotali-

**"Gravity"

Yeah that word!

"Oh hello there princess who might you be hummm?" Willow turns and looks as if speaking with the nothingness.

**"You can see me too? Really?" Chara sounded dumfounded once again.

**"I´m not!" Yes you are!

"Ok children, children, don´t fight!" Wilson kneels and pet both heads.

"Ok, presentations, Willow dearest this is Frisk, a child that I met when going through Maxwell´s door, and this is Chara, princess of the underground and the monsters within it, she died…" he stops for a while "a long time ago."

"You met him there? How come? Was he trapped with us all that time? Oh excuse me, pleased to meet you two." The white and red dressed woman looked amazed.

"No he was not trapped… It will take a while to tell you the whole story though"

"Well, we are free now, take us somewhere far away from here so we can talk! We thought you were death you know, for a whole year I thought that I will never see you again!" She pouted a little.

"I have been here just five days or so sis…"

All the present, even the, until now, silent monster gathered outside the wall, looked between the two human adults as if they were mental…

"No, that can´t be, we recorded the seasons, we constructed another camp near the door to check if you would spawn again… The only thing we didn´t do was to contact that bitch."

"Sister! Language!"

"Oh come on they are old enough to know that word" She turns towards the giggling children "Right?"

We sheepishly nod.

Wilson hums disapprovingly to the both of us but says nothing.

"You will NOT take my child away again!"

The goat mama is furious and throws the big flame balls she was lighting in her paws. They are bigger than the ones she threw at me in the past.

They collide into the wall… not even a scratch was done.

"Miss Toriel, calm down, we mean no harm really" Wilson seems tired…

"NO HARM? NO HARM REALLY? YOU TOOK FRISK AWAY AND MADE HIM INSANE, HE THINKS HE IS SPEAKING WITH MY CHILD WHO DIED CENTURIES BEFORE HE FELL INTO THE UNDERGROUND!"

Mom is shouting, Mom is shouting, Mom is shouting, Mom is shouting.

**"Frisk!"

"Hey goat shit! Stop shouting you are upsetting him!"

"Sister!"

"It´s true!"

Someone grabs me and tries to give me a hug but my arms are unresponsive and I can't grab into anything at all. The air is getting thinner and thinner.

**"Frisk remember the breathing exercises, one, two, remember what the therapist said, ground yourself with something!" I feel ghostly hands reach for my face and hair to soothe me.

I´m trying! I´m sorry! I´m sorry! I´m sorry! I´m sorry!

"Frisk? Can you hear me, you are ok, everything is ok, no one is mad at you, no one will hurt you, not in my presence, not ever again, I promised you right, I will protect you shh calm down my boy" Somehow I managed to close my eyes without me knowing but the scientists words make me open them.

I feel that Wilson is swinging me like a baby; he cradled me at some point and now is breathing air through my sweaty hair to soothe me too.

It feels really good.

**"You ok there?"

"Hey Chara sweetie let's give them some space, ok?" Willow says somewhere else.

Uhmm my head…

"Don´t you dare say her name again…" The goat man says while fuming unlit fire through his nose… Willow looks unimpressed.

"What? Jelly you can't see her?"

"She was my daughter and I won't let her memory be tarnished by your foul mouth mage!"

**"…" I see how lonely tears come down those red cheeks and I reach for her.

She takes my hand silently.

"Wow, you managed to upset both children, just bravo." Willow mocks the monsters and claps twice… sarcastically.

"Willow, enough"

"Sorry bro, just you have to admit they are blind as fuck right?"

"Sister" Wilson is visibly losing his patience.

"Ok, ok, I-"

"Monsters can´t see spirits, they lack determination to feel their presence Webber is an exception, he is half human."

"…"

"Determination? What-"

"Remember the experiments I was doing with these" Wilson grabs something from his storage and shows the confused woman.

"Red Gems, yeah, you said that if they bring you back from the death, they were our ticket to get out of the shadow realm. You said something along the lines that they were crystallized determination or some shi- thing! Like that…"

"Yes exactly, I couldn´t finish it as I lacked the equipment necessary to test my hypothesis but just by Frisk´s narrations on how his soul worked I noticed that it worked the same way the stone did, of course, the stone could be used one time, while Frisk here-"

NO!

I grab his shirt and tuck at it with a little force. Willow looks more confused now but decides to say nothing on the matter.

"… Ok, I shall say no more. Back into the topic, they can´t simply see princess Chara even when she is standing right in front of them"

The monsters look very closely to where Chara is but not one of them make eye contact…

She sends me discomfort signals.

**"Let´s get out of here."

"UHMM EXCUSE ME, I DON'T UNDERSTAND A LOT OF THINGS THAT ARE HAPPENING AND YOU ARE SAYING BUT SHOULDN´T IT BE BETTER FOR ALL OF US TO TALK OF THIS CONFUSING THINGS OVER ONE OF MY MAGNIFICIENT SPAGETTIS?" There is hope in the skeleton´s eyes and as he says this the two adults look at each other.

"Should we brother? It might be a trap…"

"Oh no don´t worry, Papyrus is the only monster you can fully trust, he means no harm sister, so be very careful with him, no setting on fire please."

"And the others brother?"

Uhm… they are talking as if the monsters weren´t listening and this situation discomforts me.

"The other vary in danger… the most dangerous one is Sans, the other skeleton"  
Sans eye sockets blink black for a second.

"Asgore, the goat man comes next, Undyne the blue fish woman, Toriel the goat lady, and lastly Papyrus." He considers his words better. "But I must admit, if we were speaking just about power, Papyrus comes in second place by an inch with first place…" He rambles looking at the ceiling

"uh… hello we are still here guys…" Sans is sweating bullets while the other looked at the English man with disbelief and confusion in their face.

"Oh excuse us, I was simply stating our current situation with my sister you know, just so we don't get killed, the usual stuff" He shrugs nonchalantly.

Silence.

"Give us Frisk back immediately; this nonsense has gone far too long" Asgore growls uncaring of what was said.

I latch into Wilson´s arms and he gets the message.

"It´s ok Frisk calm down, what do you wish to do darling?"

I consider to go back to the ruins but this has been going for too long.

"I want a bath" I really need one.

"Ok" he looks apologetically at me but it´s not his fault that this few days have been frantic.

"Monsters, we agree to your terms of temporal truce in exchange of Papyrus´ culinary delicacies."

His voice grows deep as he speaks like a medieval soldier.

He he he so silly…

From the corner of my eye I see my soul mate stifle her laugh too.

Papyrus… eyes? Were coming out of his eye sockets in in shock…. Or disbelief?

He looks cute though.

"Yeah just, maybe don´t kill us?" Willow asks with a shrug.

"LET´S ALL BECOME FRIENDS OVER A HEALTHY MEAL OF SPAGETTI NYEH HEH HEH HEH"

There were three very uncomfortable monsters and four happy humans during the exchange…

Notes: Papyrus is a sweetheart! There is a reason over why they don't care about being heard by the monsters. Just imagine, they have been trapped for so long with their captor with god like abilities in the throne. Charlie can hear and see everything that happens in the "board" so it doesn't matter how many plans or secret conversations they might want to have, she listens to everything so more often than not their plans wouldn't work until the survivors just stopped caring about having a potential enemy at arms distance. They are conditioned that way. It's like "Everything we come up with will be heard or seen and diverted, so why should we care about her listening?" kind of thing. References to Steven Universe and The Emperor's New Groove! Did you get them? Got questions!? Ask!


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Sewing Time

Summary: "A familiar face in this strange world" - Wilson P. Higgsbury

Ebott Ville, Toriel's Residence, 1 year 7 months after the release of monsters and magic back in the world.

"Do I have to undress you myself?"

"NO"

"Go. Take. A. Bath."

"NO!"

"Willow, I´m not playing around go and take a bath, it´s been ages since we could take a warm bath!"

"I hate water and you know it!"

"Sister… I took mine now´s your turn!"

"Make. Me."

The bickering kept going...

After the 'temporal truce' established by Wilson and Papyrus, Undyne came to the hall next to the cell to tell her monster friends and leaders that the time was over for visits, to her surprise, the kidnapped child appeared with a pyromaniac and the Shadow King. She was sputtering nonsense at the siblings but was calmed down by a very happy Papyrus. Wilson´s charges on kidnap were removed by my official statement of my willing participation on the escapade and he paid for Willows fine to get free. After that, Wilson offered to take us all to mom´s house but the family turned him down, they looked completely reluctant to the prospect of touching the gentleman but he shrugged it. We went home by car, Asgore´s car which by normal standards is considered a modified van to fit the King of all Monsters.

We made a scale on MTT & Shop to purchase ingredients for the spaghetti and some clothes for Wilson and Willow… And that leads us to the current predicament…

"Vinculis tenebrarum!"

"ACK!"

Willow was lifted by black chains that sprouted from the ground, weird enough there was no damage to the wooden floor.

"Latin?" For the first time since I met the King I have never seen him afraid…

"What´s wrong?"

We were all in the living room waiting for the 'culinary delicacies' Papyrus and Mom were making in the kitchen, it will take a little while for them to finish.

"frisk… latin is the language that was used by the mages to imprison us, it´s forbidden knowledge to the general population…" Sans added

**"I… I never heard any of this" and I felt her surprise and confusion too.

"Oh, uhm he taught me a lot of words in Latin…"

Shouldn´t have said that.

They are looking at me now… I don´t want to know what they think about that so I turn my face away.

**"They are…"

No Chara, I prefer not to know.

**"Ok…" Although she says that, she sends me reassurance and love, she tells me with our soul bond that they are not mad at me, but rather, at the gentleman scientist.

While I was talking with the monsters Wilson´s chains of darkness carried the woman that was making a tantrum to the guest´s room bathroom. When he finished he saved me from the stares of Asgore and dunkle Sans.

"Ok, now that that is settled. Frisk, could you bring me a sewing kit and brown pieces of clothes please?"

"Why would you need that?" I ask not as enthusiast as I use to be.

"I have to make a prize for her; she is really taking a bath."

"Ok" I go to where my crafts art class things are and bring them to the scientist.

"Here they are"

"Frisk, come here" He takes my hand when I gave the sewing kit to him.

"You don´t have to be afraid of the things you have learned from me, only those who are instructed in the arts of magic can use Latin to harness its powers, and even then it´s up to the person to use it for bad or good things, and knowing you, you could be the strongest human ever to exist and you would use that power to SAVE all the ones that are in need"

His words come so easily that I almost believe them.

**"Believe them pal, all of it is true, I know you, I know your soul you are the most merciful thing in this entire world and I´m so honored to be stuck with you, even when you fart, that´s disgusting!"

Pffftt

Man and child laugh and it rings throughout the house.

*Laugh that comes from your soul. Fills you with

DETERMINATION.

File: SAVED

"That was anticlimactic; we were having a moment Chara!"

"…"

The three humans stay in silence for an entire minute.

Ups

**"UPS? YOU FUCKING BLURTED TO MY FATHER THAT HIS DEAD CHILD IS HERE! QUICK! LOAD!"

"Language princess" Wilson calls.

"But they already know!"

**"Look at his face Asgore is about to kill someone!"

I turn around and….

My smile recoils and I feel sins crawling on my back

I stand with my face to the ground but arms wrap me in a warm hug from behind…

I needed it.

"frisk… is it really true that the princess chara has been stuck with you all this time? why didn´t you tell m- us?"

The arms unwrap but I still feel warmth "You would have never believed. No one would have, you would have laughed at me, and Papyrus would have thought I was crazy…"

"frisk…" For once Sans smile is gone… sadness drips from his nonexistent mouth…

Asgore kept to himself.

I can´t stop my mouth.

"She guided me, she taught me how to fight, how to speak with different kinds of monsters, she read to me the history tablets in waterfall because no one taught me how to read monster language, she was with me when I fell from a bridge and woke up covered in trash dirty, soggy and disoriented, she was there when… when… I wanted to give up, when I wanted to give my soul away and die, when monsters hit me and bruised me and shouted at me and wanted me dead and.. and… If not for her I would be, I would be… dead now..."

I was sobbing hard, it´s the first time I have ever spoken about this that is not in therapy…

I´m so weak, I´m sorry, I shouldn´t be saying any of this, I forgive them I do…

I´m sorry Chara I broke my promise to you…

**"…" Chara was sobbing too, I expected her hatred, her disappointment to not be able to keep my promise but instead, she was sending gratefulness for my words, she tells me how her loneliness and sadness washed away when I came crashing (literally) to her life, or death? Thing is that she is not upset at me but to how I had to suffer for the promise I had to keep.

But it was my decision, I wanted to keep you safe without anyone knowing about your existence and it worked until now.

I find myself being cradled like a new born and lulled to sleep. Again…

"Are you happy now monsters?" I direct my sneer towards the guilty looking King and skeleton.

HA! As if that will cure this poor child's scars!

Toriel was standing in the doorframe that comes from the kitchen to the living room.

She heard everything.

Maybe that way she will realize that Frisk would be better off in a normal family.

As normal as the King of another world residents can be.

What was Toriel´s reaction?

**Disbelief and sorrow, or at least that's what her face translates to. She can´t believe she failed this much with Frisk, and sorrow for not being the one the child trusts**

She has to suffer for letting Frisk get this broken.

*sigh*

Calm yourself Higgsbury you are going insane.

*Sanity 90/200

Nothing to do there for now.

I make a seat out of shadows for Frisk to sleep away his sorrows.

"What are you doing?" The goat man enquired.

"Making sushi out of Frisk. Isn´t it obvious?" I deadpanned while starting to sew some pieces of clothes. They are perfect for what I want to make for Willow.

The monster did not appreciate my sarcasm.

*sigh* The king sighs tiredly

"Let´s stop pretending what is what you want with Frisk and why does he believes he can see Chara, she is dead and long gone I saw her soul shattering with my own son´s soul"

"A soul shattering does not mean the person is completely gone, don't you have funerals to spread the dead monster´s remnants to their most cherished possession for them to live on?" I keep sewing.

Oh! This here is perfect for the stuffing too!

"Yes, but what has to do that with Chara?"

"Chara never left, her death was a violent one by what Frisk described to me"

"She died from an illness, her death while painful, it was not violent" Asgore growled between his teeth.

**"… Please, please, please don´t tell him"

"Very well, I won´t, princess"

"What?"

"She doesn´t want me to keep talking" I lied, this conversation can´t go on without me spilling the metaphorical beans.

"Would you stop talking as if you can communicate with her!" He stands.

"If you wake up Frisk…" I start but get interrupted by a loud voice.

"FOOD´S READY EVERYONE" And it had the undesired effect.

Frisk´s beautiful hazel eyes peeked from where he was cradled in the seat of shadows.

He turned towards the two Kings.

I smiled at the sleepy child reassuringly. He smiled back.

"Oh Frisk good timing look what I sew!" I did my best to hide my hatred towards the goat.

Stupid goat.

"He he it looks funny, what´s it?"

"It´s Bernie, a familiar face in this weird world. It´s Willows childhood friend and you woke up just in time to reanimate it."

"BERNIE!" Willow almost tumbles down from the stairs; her hair was dried undoubtedly with fire and the new outfit I purchased for her fits her like a glove.

She grabs the teddy bear as if her life depended on it and is jumping like a five year old.

She might as well be.

Her smile is the fuel that keeps me alive every day.

"Bernie… Is he not animated?"

"Not yet sis you came just as I was-"

"HEY MY MAGNIFICIENT MASTERPIECE WONT BE EATEN BY ITSELF WHY HAVENT YOU GONE TO EAT?" Papyrus looks around and Toriel joins the fun "OH I SEE WHAT´S HAPPENING, YOU ARE BECOMING BEST FRIENDS BY MAKING THINGS TOGETHER" Oh yeah I haven't picked up all the things that I used to make Bernie oh well "THEN TELL ME WHAT IS THAT" He points at the brown stuffed animal in Willows arms

"It´s Bernie! Wilson made him for me and he is my BEST FRIEND. He is asleep right now, brother can you wake him up?" She hands the bear to me.

"Ok, Frisk this was not possible before when we were in the Adventure Mode do you want to watch how he wakes up?!" I say cheerily and Frisk nods with enthusiasm, good!

"Ok… " I close my eyes and point with a single finger to Bernie´s chest.

"Idcirco praecipio tibi ut excitare, Bernie!"

Toriel, Papyrus, Asgore, Sans and Frisk look astonished while I reanimate Bernie.

A bolt like shadow comes from my finger and collides with the stuffed animal; the contact makes it collapse on its back….

There is movement in one arm, then one leg, then the other arm… He moves his entire body and sits up abruptly.

He assesses the situation and dims it safe, runs towards my sister while she excitedly jumps in the air with him

"Bernie! We are free! we are safe! you won´t have to fight shadow creatures anymore! I´m so happy you are here with me!"

I see unshed tears in my sister´s eyes while she rubs her face into Bernie's middle, I feel fantastic when she is happy like this!

Bernie is busy cuddling with my younger sibling.

"papyrus?" Sans addresses his brother and all of us turn towards the tallest skeleton

"CAN YOU DO THAT WITH ANY STUFFED FRIEND?"

The skeleton is trembling with unshed excitement and I´m afraid all the present will be blown to pieces when it explodes.

"Uhm…Yes?" I don´t even convince myself with that.

"WAIT HERE PLEASE!"

Papyrus runs to his bedroom… he came back in record speed.

"HERE!" He hands me a very, very, very, old bunny, It is covered in old stitches, undoubtedly from playing too rough and there is a tiny piece missing from one of the long white ears.

"ITS FLUFFY BUNNY, SANS FOUND HER IN THE DUMP FOR ME WHEN I WAS A BABY BONES AND I WAS WONDERING IF YOU… You Could… you know… 'wake her up?'" Papyrus voice was excited in the first part; doubt crawled in the second and insecurity in the last.

HA! EVERYTHING IS POSSIBLE WITH THE POWER OF MY MIND!

"Of course Papyrus."

"wait, pap are you sure, we don´t know what that thing could do…"

"HEY DUMB SKELETON, they are not dangerous, the complete opposite, Bernie has protected me since the first time he was animated, he is my guardian towards evil things that want to harm me!" Sans narrow his eyes at Willow´s rudeness.

"What my sister says is true" I direct the conversation towards Frisk "Remember what we told you about feelings? Well things that have been loved and tended for through the ages develop a will, a core if you might. Their desire to protect their children is what makes them come to life… If I try the same process to a miscellaneous thing, it would never work"

I put Fluffy Bunny in the ground and repeat the chanting to animate the stuffed bunny.

Miraculously it works.

"FLUFFY BUNNY IS ALIVE, ONE OF MY DREAMS BECAME TRUE!"

Well now we have two five year old in the house, Frisk grins at me, Willow is happy and Papyrus thanks me with a bear hug. I hug him back.

Notes: I don´t believe saying 'monster' is racism… It's their species like some alien comes and calls us 'humans' wouldn't it be the same? I have read other fics in which that that word is used as a racist comment and I don´t understand why. **IMPORTANT** This has nothing to do with the Harry Potter series! Latin 1. Bonds of darkness  
2\. I command you to wake up, Bernie! Fun Fact 'Tended and loved for through the ages', comes from Adventure Time. Simon Petrikov portal is fueled by the love Marceline infused to her Hambo… I believe it´s the same thing that happened to Bernie and now with Fluffy Bunny. They are made of Looooove, looooove, looooove! And it's stronger than you! *Insert Garnet punches here*


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Gratitude Time

Ebott Ville, Toriel's Residence, 1 year 7 months after the release of monsters and magic back in the world.

Papyrus hugs Wilson to Sans´ horror. Chara is watching amused for once, Toriel and Asgore can´t believe the skeleton´s gratefulness display, and Willow is kissing Bernie in the back of his head.

I watch silently and my soul swells with love for my family.

Even though I know it will be a long way until all of them feel the same.

We ate Papyrus´ spaghetti and it was pretty good this time around, he is getting better every day under Toriel´s masterful guidance. The two humans could not join the idle conversations the monsters made; they were very busy stuffing their mouths, both of them ate like someone was trying to steal their plates, Wilson tried very hard to follow table manners but he failed once he gave the first bite.

This, of course, did not go unnoticed by the orange clad skeleton. I think today is the happiest I have ever seen him…

Nope, the happiest was when we were stargazing with Sans on top of Mt. Ebott, watching Sans happy for the first time in a long time made him ecstatic, he confessed to me later that night.

Ok, so second happiest day, and I have been there to see both!

**"Congratulations pal, he really is happy." The spirit pats my head as I giggle.

It´s so good not hide the things that happen between Chara and me… It´s so liberating!

**"You bet it is pal… I´m sorry you have that unnecessary weight on your shoulders… I never really noticed how much you were hurting because of the promise you made with me and-"

Stop

No more guilt please, you wanted to be kept in secret and I kept you in secret all this time. It worked perfectly fine with the both of us, you could see Asriel again after all that time and I could free the monster with your help so… Thank you Chara you never left me alone.

**"Thank you too Frisk, really thank you…"

I see Wilson and Willow smile in front of us. Even though they can´t hear my part of the conversation they can discern the underlying feeling between the children.

I turn my face to the side with a smile.  
**************

"FLUFFY BUNNY WHERE ARE YOU!?"

Lunch finishes and Asgore and Toriel dismissed themselves to speak in private.

"She is in the living room last i saw pap"

"THANK YOU VERY MUCH BROTHER…"

Fluffy Bunny and Bernie come to the kitchen after the dishes were placed safely in the dishwasher. They are carrying some post it´s from the stack that is in the living room. They hop into the table and now are standing in front of us little nervous…

Bernie gives a nudge to the rabbit and is given one post it he is carrying.

'Thank you, Sans' It says with trembling letters, she shows it while hiding her face with it.

"… what?"

'Thank you for finding me' She lowers this one and puts it to her right like she did with the first one. 'My human died and their parents threw me away.' Another post it. 'She loved me dearly but she was very sick' Another one. 'When you found me in a pile of trash, your eye lights became stars and you said 'Papyrus will love you' I couldn't believe you.' The stuffed arms started to tremble 'I was wrong, you and Papyrus gave me a new home, new love, new adventures' The last one… 'Thank you for I am alive right now because of Papyrus´ love and I promise I will protect him.'

Sans didn´t move at first but Papyrus tears made him finally move and console his younger taller brother.

Willow and Wilson take their leave; they understand that it is a private moment between the brothers and stuffed animal. The last thing I see before leaving too is Fluffy Bunny reaching for the both of them and join the hug.

It´s decided that we would all speak tomorrow after school, the two human siblings said his goodbyes with kisses and hugs for me and a civil goodbye for the monsters, Papyrus thanks the gentleman scientist again for his newly animated old friend and they depart with a black whirlpool under Wilson´s feet.

"That was indeed something else…" Mom´s voice comes with a sigh at the end.

"Indeed" Asgore sits down next to mom. "Frisk" he continues. "Is Chara really here, with us right now?"

"Yes"

No more running away

**"Yeah… let´s do this together pal, like always." The spirit says with determination, we mentally held hands.

*Chara´s complete trust on you, fills you with

DETERMINATION

FILE: SAVED

I save just in case.

**"Good thinking Frisky business."

Don't call me that! She knows I say this playfully.

**"He he he. Boop!" She booped my nose! How dare she!

I boop her back.

"WELL THAT EXPLAINS A LOT OF THINGS, ONE, THAT YOU SEEM TO HUG THE AIR AT NIGHT WHEN YOU BELIEVE NO ONE IS WATCHING, TWO, THAT YOU SELDOM GIGGLE WITH NO APPARENT REASON, THREE, WHEN YOU EAT CHOCOLATE YOUR CHEEKS TURN RED AND THE WAY YOU STAND OR SIT CHANGES… FOR NAMING A COUPLE OF TIMES."

THOSE ARE NOT A COUPLE!

**"PAPYRUS WHAT THE FUCK!"

"pap why didn´t you tell me anything?" Sans looks very confused, if not a little hurt, so much that little question marks come from the top of his head.

"WELL I READ ONCE IN A BOOK TITLED "HOW TO BE A GREAT UNCLE" IT SAID THAT CHILDREN OF FRISK'S AGE COULD IMAGINE A FRIEND AND THAT THAT WAS PERFECTLY NORMAL AND HEALTHY PHASE AND WOULD BE OVER EVENTUALLY BUT NOW I KNOW IT WAS NO IMAGINARY FRIEND!"

Thank goodness that he didn´t think I was going insane.

"oh…"

"YEAH SO THE GREAT PAPYRUS LET FRISK PLAY WITH THE NON VISIBLE BEING EVERY TIME THEY WERE ALONE!"

"wait a minute pap, why 'how to be a great uncle'?"

Papyrus smiles knowingly…

"NYEH HEH HEH HEH!" Child and skeleton burst in laugher and Sans can´t find a hole where to hide himself when realization hit home, Toriel white fur turns red magically as if blushing.

She looks good with a blush!

*Ahem!*

The laugher stops when Asgore clears his throat.

He doesn´t look happy.

"I… We believe that he has enchanted you somehow but fear not, we will see a healer first thing tomorrow Frisk" He looks dead serious at us.

They… they don´t believe in me, not after what Papyrus said? Not after what Wilson said?

NOT AFTER MY CONFESSION?

"FRISK PLEASE CALM DOWN, FOR I THE GREAT PAPYRUS, BELIEVE IN YOUR WORDS, AFTER ALL, WITH DETERMINATION AND THAT GREAT HEART OF YOURS, YOU WERE ABLE TO BREAK THE BARRIER AND FREE US ALL FROM THE CAVE´S ETERNAL DARKNESS! YOU DESERVE OUR TRUST AND IF PRINCESS CHARA WAS THERE WITH YOU ALL THIS TIME SHE DESERVES OUR GRATITUD TOO!"

**"He fucking did it again, that´s a third degree burn ha ha ha ha!" Chara laugher filled my ears and I feel my own heartbeats increasing.

"Papyrus this is not a game!" Asgore barks towards the now sweating skeleton. I see the ketchup lover skeleton open his mouth but…

That was a very STUPID MOVE KING!

I growl and I feel Chara´s anger burn in my soul

Everything fades away and I see myself in a third person´s point of view…

Chara possessed my body!

Eyes red, Check

Creepy smile, Check

Paler skin, Check

Rosy cheeks, Check

Yup. Status: possessed

This is the third time she has possessed my body. And that translates to bad news.

"Greetings" I see my mouth saying with a familiar voice.

"Say mom" She directs to the goat woman.

"Do you believe that a even a bad person can be redeemed?" Turns to the shocked goat man "Hey Dad, how many buttercups would a human need to die"

Oh lords, the skeleton brothers are stuck in their seats, the goat ex couple seem like they will dust at any second now. I don´t know what to do!

"Oh dear!" Now she tries to make a good impression of mom´s voice "Of course they can, with love, hope and compassion! HA!" She shouts at mom…

Now with Asgore´s voice "Oh dear you don´t need to know those terrible things" Her smiles grows wider "Why don´t you go and play with Asriel and forget that this conversation ever happened eh?"

"Mom, Dad. If you don´t believe in Wilson word, that´s fine." One step towards them "If you don´t believe in the facts, that´s fucking fine by me" Another step "You can take as bullshit my words too" She balls my fists and my eyes are open wider than I thought possible, creepy smile in place eyes flaring red with determination " ´ . . . "

"I love you both but you are complete idiots!" She ends with a cheerful tone Flowey style.

"Frisk!" She calls me from where I stumbled when she started her speech.

"I want you to call Wilson and take us away from here-"

"Chara!? It´s really you!" The adoptive parents finally say and try to reach for the possessed body but it jerks away

"DON´T FUCKING TOUCH ME!"

Ch- Chara!

"Sorry Frisk" She doesn't look regretful at all.

The two ex monarchs tears reach the ground and are panting from insufficient oxygen. Asgore and Toriel now lie on their knees.

They look about to pass out.

Pitiful and sad, I want to hug them but…

Chara´s anger is not entirely over, however, I take my body back.

"We can work this out give us another opportunity please!" Mom pleads and my heart breaks a little.

**"Let her Frisk… If she can´t trust you or Papyrus maybe it would be good idea to get adopted by Wilson…"

Yeah…

…

Yeah?

I dial in my phone while mom covers her face with her paws, Asgore looks like a picture when we first defeated him. The waterworks are still on...

"Hello, Frisk?"

"I want to go" My voice trembles while making the call, I´m not sure if it´s from sadness or anger, maybe both.

"Understood."

The gentleman comes not even closing the call and I grab his hand.

I leave the sobbing ex couple and the two brothers; Papyrus tries to say something but it´s too late.

The damage is done.

Notes: *rolls news paper and starts to hit Asgore* "What the hell is wrong with you?" Be grateful for your family, be grateful for what you have It´ll not last forever. Also Chara has a temper, don't let her get mad.

Notes: *Throws thing at fandoms expecting it wont be lost in the void* Update Monday´s or Sunday´s


	25. Chapter 25

Summary: Bubbles!

Chapter 25: Interlude Time

MTT & Resort (Surface branch), 1 year 7 months after the release of monsters and magic back in the world.

"I see…"

After the impromptu call from the children I take them to the hotel room in MTT & Resort that my sister and I are staying for the night... We could have gone back to the underground but, that´s actually Miss Toriel´s house so… It´s inappropriate. I paid for another room in the resort for them.

Anyways.

The children told us about how the monster didn´t trust them, except Papyrus who was shut down rudely by a very angry Asgore. Frisk told me what happened during his possession, I knew something like this would happen. I know…. I would have a bad reaction if someone told me that…

Don´t think about it

"So, they couldn´t believe in you even after all that literal shit you two went through?" Willow seems very interested in the topic.

Apparently when I was sharing Frisk´s and Chara's adventures in the underground, the LOADing and RESETting abilities and their adventures with the monsters with my sister, they were having the disastrous conversation that left me with two sobbing children in my arms…

*sigh*

"Language Willow, one more and you are off to bed"

"Ok" She won't keep that I just know it.

**"Why don´t we LOAD Frisk?"

"No"

Ups, that came along too rude.

"Please don´t children. I know you are suffering but this was necessary. They needed to know you two are together in one body since the beginning."

Child and Spirit nod and seem to accept this.

"What´s a LOAD brother…. And why that word is in caps?"

"Sister, remember how, in the main world, we re-spawned no matter what?"

"Yeah, that happened before we went into that portal you and Maxwell created to unite all the survivors… why?"

"Well these children have something similar, the difference is that they can choose where to spawn with a SAVE file and SAVE points in space, these code words are in caps because are part of the GAME. Think of it as the rules of this world."

"Damn…"

"Willow…" I say exasperatedly.

"Ok, ok, that´s just wow, kids are you the only ones who can do this here? Are there others? I remember all the survivors told us they could spawn without knowing there were others having the same 'problem' of coming back to life." That is indeed true, at first they thought they were cursed, Wigfrid was the exeption… she was the first one to rant about it that she had been blessed by Freyja, the goddess of war and magic, so she will come back to life to see another battle.

"No… Only one can have the power over the timeline here" Frisk said with a whisper…

I have to think of a way to lift their spirits.

**"So… If I understand this. There were a lot of people there that started the GAME over and over again without knowing there were others who were manipulating time too? This is confusing, that should not be possible."

"Exactly, because it is not possible princess Chara, not under normal circumstances that is, once I gained control of the throne and the shadows crowned me, I could see the world from a vantage point, the Throne Room is in a hmmm how do I phrase this… In a bubble! Think of it as bubbles! Think about this big bubble that is linked to another little one, they don't mix but can´t get separated, divided just by a thin wall… well the thing is that the 'main worlds' that we knew about were tiny bubbles inside the biggest one, and that one is known as the Adventure Mode, this one united them all to the little one known as Throne Room. So in conclusion, all the little bubbles could have their own 'timeline' that didn't affect the other ones, as you might realize then, all of us were not in the same 'world' until we made the portal that created a bridge throughout all the bubbles."

That´s a lot to take in…

Frisk eyes were sparkling with the new information and Chara looked deep in thought.

"Wow! So how did THEY create that?"

"That, was Maxwell actually, he was the one who separated what was already in the void-like space from the 'board' of the GAME, he calls it board, we call it main world. Anyway, thing is that when he first arrived there, there was only just dust, the void and THEM.""

**"Wait! The void? As in the void where Dr. Gaster is? And DUST?! Monster dust?!"

"No… in the void that lingers between universes there is nothing… uhmm Gaster is there so… yeah you get it. That world in the other hand, shadow monsters reside and thrive. And if you ask me about the dust, no, it was not monster dust… There has never been a monster in the Shadow Realm that I'm aware of."

**"Holy-"

"Princess…" I don´t understand why they have to be so bad mouthed!

**"Oh yeah, sorry, I almost forgot that you can hear me."

"So tell me princess, do you still wish to be revived? This is an option not an obligation, you can stay with Frisk for the entirety of his mortal life or you can share his time with him in your own body, that is your choice to make little one." I try to change the subject, I don´t want to think about Maxwell right now. It hurts.

**"I want to" determination radiates from the ghost's eyes.

Welly, well, well. Now she is determinated to do this huh? Perfect!

"Are you sure Chara, I don´t mind having you with me at all" Oh lords of science bless this child, he is so kind.

**"Yeah, if there is an opportunity I want to take it… Even though Mom and Dad don´t believe in us I want to show them, you, Papyrus and Wilson are no liars."

"Perfect then it´s decided! Now time to sleep children" I clap my hands once just for effects.

I take them to their room and tuck them bed. Well… I tuck Frisk to bed and kiss him good night.

"Goodnight Frisk and princess Chara, you got school tomorrow!"

Ha ha ha, that face! He looks heartbroken at the prospect! Chara fades away into Frisk´s mind to have sweet dreams.

First thing in the morning I go to Frisk´s room and take all what´s needed for school, thankfully the room was empty and I didn't have to engage in awkward conversation with the family. I just hope they don´t report me again to the police.

We eat breakfast with, Frisk, and Chara, the latter cannot eat by herself so I ordered a Chocolate pudding with… Mettaton face on it… ok?... She could finish it in time, with Frisk´s help of course, as we had to leave the restaurant because "fires are not allowed" and my sister didn´t take it too well when the flowers in the middle of the table that were set on fire got put out by someone from the security staff with a fire extinguisher. There were people who immortalized the moment with videos from their cell phones; the determined children were having the time of their little lives.

Later we took Frisk to Wendell Ebott Elementary School. Frisk was pouting all the way there but said nothing against going. We left after Willow scared away some bullies that were approaching Frisk and I believe one of them wet their pants.

Thanks god she did that or else I would have children´s blood in my hands now.

No, no, no… Wilson calm down, everything is fine, they were just bullies, little and inoffensive ones.

Insanity: 50/150

"Ok, now what Wilson?" Without knowing, Willow saved me from my own thoughts.

"Well, We have to go to the underground and retrieve Eye bone and Chester, I haven´t even had the time to check what items did he brought with him."

"Wait?! Eye bone is here and Chester too?!"

"Yes…?"

"Oh, that makes sense now that I think about it… Chester jumped into that vortex where you fell… and after that, they never spawned again."

"Chester followed me? I thought that they were simply dragged along with me…"

"No brother, he jumped by his own accord and, if my memory serves me right, had Eye bone in his mouth."

Ok, that is… wow… He followed me even not knowing if he would survive and Eye bone did nothing to stop him…

When all of this is done and resolved I will give him the life he deserves, no, the life we all deserve, one of peace and happiness!

"I see, then let´s go sis."

"Of course!"

We move from a hidden alley and back to the underground.

"ACK! NOT AGAIN!"

"Hello Flowey, Hello Eye bone and Chester!"

"Chester! Eye Bone!"

"Willow!"

Willow pets a very happy dog like creature and a glad Eye bone.

"I thought we would never see you again!"

"HA! Interdimensional bullshit can´t win against the Higgsbury siblings!"

"Yeah!" I will let the swear slide this time around!

"Ok, what the heck, how can you just pop out, you are a human! You shouldn´t have magic!" Oh yeah, Flowey…

"Mmm… Well, you just have to sell your soul to a demon, live decades surviving in the wild trying not to get eaten by monsters, trying not to starve to death, not to get a heatstroke, hypothermia, poison, insanity… to name a few. Oh, you were asking about the magic right, 'prince', well that goes between the whole sell your soul and insanity thingy no biggy if you ask me" My nonchalant voice should win an award! It´s flawless!

I see Willow almost pissing her skirt from all the laughter. Man if she loves this kind of dark sarcasm.

I love it too.

"Ugh, ok you are crazy! Let me out of this damn pot!"

"I think you would look cute with a flame for a head!" She lit her hand on fire. Fearless as always, new things don't sway her anymore.

"Sister don´t kill him please"

"Oh bummer…"

Poor Flowey looks terrified at the flaming hand.

"HA! As if you could kill me with that" His voice is trembling with fear, guess not having power over the timeline anymore has made him remember his mortality again…

Mhmm should I tell him about Chara´s revival?

**No, It´s too early and he could not take it too well, being a homicidal souless flower doesn´t help**

Oh yeah that.

But I can drag him with me.

"Say Flowey, would you like to go to the surface with us? we have to make a few stops along the way but we will be taking Frisk from school, how does that sound!"

"Like hell I´m going!" He smiles evilly at me.

It´s obvious he has never witnessed a true demon smile.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH"

Now he knows.

"Ok let me rephrase that, you will come with us and then we´ll go for Frisk. That sounds better right?"

I should not threaten him like that, he is just a kid.

"Wow bro, if he could, he would have shitted himself…"

"Sorry Asriel."

"I can´t believe that thing used to be a goat."

"Who- Who Told You?!"

"Does it matter, prick!? Oh and don´t forget for a second that we know you killed Frisk eh? Because once my brother brings you back you are getting a spanking you won´t be able to sit for a month! That I promise you!"

Flowey don´t believes it… I see…

"No! I can´t come back! I would need another soul for that and- and I won´t kill again!" He is shouting and there are tears trying to spill from his eyes.

Seems like we over did it.

"Ok calm down, no one is going to force you into it, but if you could help me reviving Chara, that would be very appreciated. I promised Frisk that I would SAVE all the ones stuck in the underground but if you don´t want to live as Asriel ever again, I believe Frisk wouldn´t want me to change you without your permission."

"…"

"Your face tells me that you don´t believe a word right?"

I had to confirm the obvious.

"Who could-"

"Would you believe in Frisk?"

"… … … Yes…"

"Then why do you hesitate Flowey? Or is it Asriel the one who believes and Flowey the one who doesn´t how do you work?" I lift his pot to see him in the eye… seeds for eyes.

"Fuck you"

*sigh*

How does he work?

**The being known as Flowey is the persona created as a coping mechanism to the empty husk that Asriel was, memories as Asriel are held together to the flower he is 'possessing' and because the flower did not have a will of its own, the memories were not corrupted. Asriel is kept hidden but his memories are the ones that fuel Flowey´s actions**

Hmmm…

I was thinking of taunting him with this information but… it´s sad… He is just a traumatized child, I mean… He was killed, for science sake! and at a tender age of ten at that!

"Language child" I decide to answer.

I move away Flowey's pot as to not get my nose chopped clean off as Willow takes Eye bone and Chester in her arms.

*WHOOSH*

And we are gone.

Notes: IMPORTANT NEWS. University is taking too much of my time to write… I DON'T want to use the word hiatus in any of my works so I'll compromise… From now on stories will be updated every **TWO weeks** , this is for me not to go nuts with schedules and make you read something without me proofreading… This goes for Of Shadows and Hopes (OSAH) and The King's Orders (TKO). Tokyo Lovers (TL) will be updated randomly and until I'm happy with the resulting chapter so there is not too much of a change there… I want to dedicate more time to that one fic too…

Notes: *Throws thing at fandoms expecting it wont be lost in the void* Update Monday´s or Sunday´s


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Second Interlude Time Notes: Why so many nicecreams?

Ebott Ville, 1 year 7 months after the release of monsters and magic back in the world.

"what a mess" This really doesn´t affect me in the least but, if the kid is involved I should care as well as offer my sympathy to Tori… she deserves all the happiness in the world.

"Yes Sans, this is one of the few times in my life that I don´t know what to do." Toriel answers with a tired sigh

It has been about two or three hours since Frisk and Chara had gone… Or was it Chara possessing Frisk?

Doesn´t matter.

But.

How can we be so blind that no monster knew about this?

Papyrus was the exception, Papyrus is the coolest monster and only he could solve the weird (but endearing) behavior of the child.

And what about this Wilson guy… He truly seems to care about the kiddo but… there is something else, something deeper, that man is doing all of this for a reason he still didn't know. His intentions are something that is not clear to him...

I sincerely think Tori´s rage towards the human is not for motherly instincts of protection, Frisk is perfectly safe with him after all, but from jealousy. She thinks he will take her child away from her… Maybe she is right.

"SANS, I THINK THAT THE PRINCESS DIDN´T MEAN WHAT SHE SAID, SHE WAS JUST ANGRY."

Heh pap´s the coolest.

"yeah paps she was angry… and that sometimes blind us and makes us say hurtful things"

I know about that

"Papyrus." The goat man called after calming himself down.

"I´m sorry Papyrus, I lack words to say how sorry I´m for treating you like that, for doubting your words, you knew, you trusted Frisk, you let him keep his promise towards Chara and you didn´t treat him with distrust like Toriel and I…" The man was about to cry again.

"OH THAT´S OK YOUR MAJESTY, I´M SURE YOU HAVE NOT READ THE BOOK I READ AND THAT IS THE STARTING POINT OF ALL THIS MISSUNDERSTANDINGS!, I´M SURE THAT IF YOU LIVED WITH FRISK YOU WOULD KNOW HOW FRISK HAS BEEN SPEAKING WITH CHARA WHEN THEY THINK THEY ARE ALONE IN A ROOM, ALSO, FRISK OFTEN DRAWS, YOU SEE. THEY HAVE A DRAWING STYLE DIFFERENT FROM OTHER HUMAN CHILDREN, WHEN CHARA IS THE ONE DRAWING, SHE DRAWS WITH HER LEFT HAND AND THE DRAWING DIFFERS FROM FRISK´S USUAL PORTRIALS OF HIS FRIENDS TO BEAUTIFUL GOLDEN FLOWERS AND SURFACE LANDSCAPES."

Asgore eyes grew wide to my bro's tale.

"She loved golden flowers and… and… yes she was left handed… Is Frisk right handed?"

"You don´t even know that Asgore, really? You adopted the child for the Angel´s sake!" Toriel all but shouted to the now guilty king.

"ok, let´s calm down everyone, we, i mean, no one knew half of what frisk had to go through in the underground… and now is not the time to point at anyone. first we have to let them, all of them explain themselves so we can make heads and tails about all of this… fighting each other won't solve anything and will upset them further."

I hate to take cards on issues that are not of my concern…

But for Tori…

"MY BROTHER IS ONE MORE TIME IN THE RIGHTNESS HERE! WHY DON´T WE WAIT FOR THEM PATIENTLY, THAT´S THE LEAST THEY DESERVE FROM US RIGHT?"

"That shall be done" Asgore agrees.

Asgore drives home and we dim the day over. I assure Tori one more time that, no, Frisk is not going to die, and, no, Wilson won´t kill him. I reminded her that he is not alone. He has never been alone.

Toriel gives me one last hug for the night.

It´s heavenly, she smells like home, her warmth like a gentle fire pit on a snowy night, the magic that runs down below her fur, she is a goddess.

A goddess I don´t deserve.

I let her go, reluctant to lose the warmth, she smiles at me and it will take years for me to forget it.

She goes to her room. Hopefully to a restful sleep.

"hey pap, wanna have a bed time story?"

"YES SANS!" he looks at the animated stuffed animal… I still don't sense bad intentions from it… all the contrary… it´s just as he said… I feel gratefulness, kindness and most of all the determination to protect Pap. I don't know yet how to deal with this new and old friend at all so I let her be.

"HEY FLUFFY BUNNY WOULD YOU LIKE TO HEAR THE STORY WITH ME?"

The bunny nods its head and tucks herself with paps in his bed.

I read the story and they can´t be any more happy. When it's over, Fluffy Bunny stands from her place in bed and gives me a post it she had hidden in one of her arms.

'Papyrus has something to tell you. Ask him the reason why he doesn´t like to sleep' I read out loud and my mind can't register what it says until Papyrus takes the little piece of paper and hides it.

"uhm… pap wha-"

"NOTHING!"

"but pap wh-"

"NOTHING!"

" s."

"…" he hides under his blanket…

"hey… you know you can tell me anything right. i mean, i´m your brother, its fine if you don't want to share what hurts you, but if it is something i can help you with i´m more than glad to do it…" In my world there is nothing truer than this.

"…I…UHMM WHAT IF I TELL YOU…. It´s The Same Reason As You… you get nightmare at night?" Oh… I hate that tone… that means insecurity and that´s a very unpapyrus thing.

"wha- how would yo- ok say that again please?" He fidgets with his blanket and Fluffy Bunny hugs his arm with her tiny ones.

"MY NIGHTMARES… ARE THE SAME AS YOURS"

No. impossible.

"ok, maybe you think they are the same but i´m completely sure they are not-"

"YOU DREAM OF ME GETTING DUSTED RIGHT?"

…

….

…..

…

"yes"

"THANK YOU SANS, THANK YOU FOR FINALLY TRUSTING ME, EVEN THOUGH I KNEW THIS SINCE BEFORE FRISK CAME TO SNOWDIN"

"you… knew…?"

"YOU SHOUT AND RATTLE AT NIGHT… YOU CALL MY NAME, YOU TELL ME NOT TO DIE, TO NOT TO LEAVE YOU ALONE AGAIN…" Papyrus eye sockets are full of unshed tears now.

"oh pap… i´m so sorry"

"IT´S OK BROTHER, THEY ARE JUST NIGHTMARES… THEY ARE NOT REAL"

Thank the angel he thinks they're just nightmares.

"and you dream the same things?"

"…YES. YOU DIE IN A GOLDEN HALL… A SLASH IN YOUR CHEST AND YOU SAY MY NAME AT THE END, AND THEN YOU, YOU…"

And now the waterworks…

"oh paps…. if you want, i can sleep with you tonight?"

"PLEASE BROTHER"

I didn´t know I was crying until Fluffy Bunny gave me a Kleenex from a box Papyrus had in his nightstand.

The morning came far too fast for me, but hey! I´m lazy so that´s no surprise.

"Sans, Wake Up, Today Is a New Day Full of Good Things!" And what a way to wake up, Paps knows best to have his voice in his normal tune when I come from slumber land… I get startled easily; he knows this more than anyone else.

"ok"

Breakfast is served by a very sad looking goat woman…

Oh… Tori…

"hey tori… why did the bacon laugh?"

"SANS IT´S TOO EARLY FOR THIS!" Papyrus groaned in annoyance entering the kitchen.

"Humm? I don´t know… why?"

"´cause the egg cracked a yolk!"

"ARRGGHH"

"Ha ha ha ha Oh, Sans!" Toriel wipes a tear from her eye and that is success!

"You are such a punny guy Sans!" Tori´s worries wash away just for a minute and that´s more than enough for me.

We eat breakfast in mild silence.

I say goodbye and teleport to my illegal stand of hot dogs and hot cats in the park. Nicey the nicecream vendor is already there.

"Oh! Hello Sans good morning!"

"hello nicey what´s up?"

"Oh! business has been slow, but fret not! It´s not been but two hours since I opened and we have a great day ahead I just know it!"

"heh sure thing nicey" I really like the guy, his cheery attitude remind me of pap.

Hours pass by and the two stands receive a few sales, business really is slow, one because seasons are changing and two because humans are reluctant to eat things that don't reach their stomachs…. Something that they don't feel full or something like that, who knows.

"Good day Sans, two hot cats and two hot dogs please!" A man stood in front of the hotdog stand, expensive black suit, fourtyish style. I think. Red vest as his old tattered one but this one seems to be newly made.

"heya wilson, willow and…"

Oh… no…

 **"w e e d"**

Frisk confessed to me what Flowey has done with the power over the timeline before him. Who would have thought that that little golden flower was the one who killed the whole underground monster population and Papyrus too….

"Oh just great, the smiley trashbag." The flower answered with the same venom I threw at him. I see now that Chester and Eye Bone are present too.

Heh.

"Hey, as if you are any better Flowey" The man told the flower.

Huh?

"What? Did you think we were buddies or something?" He glanced at me incredulously.

He read my face?

"nah, but it sure is weird to see that he finally decided to come to the surface?" I try while arranging the sausagy stuffed hot dog and cat buns.

"HA! THEY KIDNAPPED ME FOR FU-" wow, as sweet as always.

Willow snapped two fingers and little embers flow freely from them. That made the weed shut its trap.

"Willow!" The older brother chided the woman as he reaches to put out the fire.

"Oh come on nobody is watching!"

*tired sigh*

The human gives me the total amount in new bills. Meanwhile, Willow grinned at the gentleman, It seems this conversation had been won by the flame lover a couple of times before as he decided to ignore her.

"Sans, can I invite you to lunch?"

Okaaaay… no

"well buddy, it will have to wait i am still running the business, these dogs 'n cats won't sell themselves you know?"

Heh smooth Sans, smooth.

…

"We can wait half an hour until your lunch break how does that sound?"

Wait a minute.

"how did you-" Wilson turns around and approaches the other stand, as if leaving no place to argue.

Willow smirked at me evilly before following her brother in silence. The weed wanted to laugh but held it…

*sigh*

I end up shrugging without taking my eye lights from them.

"Hello Nicey, may I have… twenty four nicecreams please?"

"Hello sir…" the vendor blinks twice in shocked confusion then smiles again "of course sir! Actually those are the last nicecreams of this morning batch!"

The two exchange currency for product as expected and thank the blue bunny man.

I can't shake the felling that something's off about this Wilson guy.

Both brothers sit down in one of the benches next to the stands and start eating the buns.

"HI NICEY!"

MK, a yellow flame elemental girl and a black bunny boy approach the ice cream stand, Ebott's Monster School ends earlier than the human-only counterpart. The kids had been coming to get the icy treat since school started.

"Hello everyone! I'm sorry but there are no more nicecreams for this morning…" Nicey's ears fall a little at the statement. All of the children awww'd in disappointment, in my rearview I see Wilson perking up from the exchange and walks in front of the children.

"Hi MK, Luzzy and Biscuit!" The human male offers three nicecreams to the children and you can see their eyes sparkling from here.

"Wow sir, for real?! And how did you know our names?" MK tilts his head and loses stability for a second the male reaches to grab him but at the monster's child easy recovery he retracts his hand "Yes young lad, you can have them. It is my fault, after all, that Nicey finds himself without any ice creams at the moment. And to answer your question, Frisk told me that you saved him from the Captain of the Royal Guard… I must add that you are a very brave soul!" MK blushed instantly, the other two are left speechless mid unwrapping their snacks.

"Th-Thank you s-sir!" It's the first time I see him completely embarrassed.

After a while the children cheerily went away to their calling parents to go home.

Aaaaaaand MK falls on his-

No, he didn't fall this time, there is a dark wispy hand that catches one of his ankles. Imperceptible to everyone but me and the caster. He looks around to get an explanation on why he didn't fall as usual. But there is nothing.

When done, the male is met with his sister fake-crying "They don't have any arms!" She whisper-cried to his brother who had been concentrating his magic towards MK.

"There you are wrong dear, take a closer look to his constitution… He is a dinosaur type monster, his arms are there but are too little to come out from his sweater or give him any type of stability whatsoever."

How would he know about it?

Weird…

After a while, Wilson, his sister and company come to my stand once they had eaten.

"So, are you ready?..."

Welp.

"…To Grillby's correct?" He asked expecting and affirmative answer.

Do I have an option? Or is it the illusion of free choice?

"ok"

Notes: Wilson has NO intention of hiding his powers but they have to be careful with their actions. I wonder why. . .

Notes: *Throws thing at fandoms expecting it wont be lost in the void* Update Monday´s or Sunday´s


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Grillby's Time

Summary: Someone's past comes and bites his ass

Notes: And that someone is not ready

Ebott Ville, Grillby's new surface restaurant, 1 year 7 months after the release of monsters and magic back in the world.

It's decided that we walk to the flame's restaurant, to Flowey's heated argument against the male's… shortcuts…

Shortcut is not the word for what he does.

I've decided not to think too much about the similarities but the question still stands.

How in the world was he able to acquire those powers? My ability to see the thin breaches in space didn't start until the accid-

I know for a fact he doesn't use the breaches so how…? Don't think about it.

"May I ask you what is wrong Sans?"

I try to look natural but some stray droplets of sweat roll down my skull for all to see.

"`m fine just too much workout for today" I'm glad that my voice doesn't betrays me, I sound sincere enough with the answer.

"I see."

He doesn't mention it but I can sense the doubt emitting from him. Willow, the weed, Eye Bone and Chester, look at different things in the city, the curiosity of a child burning in all of them.

There is another issue.

Monsters and human alike are giving us weird looks, some of them are snapping photos, some try their best to be dissimulate others not so much. I wouldn't mind it too much if this happened a year ago, people should be acquainted to the sight of monsters by now.

"Willow dear, could you hurry up? later we can see everything you want." Wilson chided to the woman gently.

"Sorry!" She hurried to catch up with us.

"Argh! Careful with the petals!"

Two more blocks and we reached the restaurant.

My habitat.

Despite the new additions in the pub, a pristine new full HD TV hangs from one corner so almost all the clients can watch the news or games humans loves so much, the old broken down jukebox was replaced for a digital MTT brand one. New and old clientele are given a sense of belonging, thanks the stars is not as packed today as it usually is; Grillby as always, stands there polishing a cup with a piece of cloth. He lifts his eyes and I see him straightening himself at the new arrival... weird. When we step inside, there were hushed conversations that I couldn't make out. I didn't mind too much so I decided to greet my old pals.

"hey-"

"I have made a grave mistake" Wilson tries to backpedal but stills, having not given a full step backwards to exit the establishment.

"huh?"

Willow grabs her brother's arm with an iron grip and rushes to the fire elemental. And it suddenly clicks together.

Grillby is a FIRE elemental.

Willow, being a pyromaniac it's like Santa Claus in the flesh for a child.

*shrugs*

I say my greetings to the familiar faces and they greet me back. They keep an eye on the brothers and that don't go unnoticed to me.

I advance my way until I reach the counter.

"heya grills how's it going?"

"… … … … … fine thank you, sans."

What a hassle!

Wilson says that he has to talk with the skeleton so we are going to a place named Grillby's… If they don't have a giant grill where I can place an entire beefalo… punches will be served!

…

We step inside and some patrons turns to watch us.

This place smells fantastic.

Like a fire well lit.

I survey the monsters and humans that stare back at us… well more than staring at Wilson…

"I have made a grave mistake"

Who says that? My eyes fix in a sole target and I feel all my other senses dulling.

There in the bar… A flaming man? Could it be a monster? Ok… yeah there was a little yellow flame girl in the park but… her color was wrong… This monster on the other side…

He is perfect.

I grab my brother's arm and make him rush until I can take a better look.

Oh, Jesus Christ he is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, his flaming hair is so well kept, his glasses reflect the tiny dots for eyes he has!

Ok Willow, first impressions matter… what did Wickerbottom said about proper courting?

…

…

…

I FUCKING SHOULD HAVE PAID ATTENTION!

Oh gosh…

"If you hurried here just to stand in front of him like a lightning rod then I'm disappointed" Wilson whispers at me as the flame stares with a confused demeanor.

"heya grills how's it going?" the little skeleton comes back from greeting his fellow monsters and address the flaming glory.

"… … … … … fine thank you, Sans"

Even his voice is dreamy! Wisps of ember come out from his mouth as he speaks.

And that smile!

*blushes*

Halt your horses at once Willow Victoria Higgsbury!, he might be a flame… a wonderful, glorious LIVING, SENTIENT flame but what about if he is a swine or, or-

*ahem*

Wilson saves our (ok, just mine) live by understanding why I'm reluctant to proceed. I may have lived in the streets my early teen years but I'm not clueless, I can't speak to a man If we've not been introduced yet.

"Sans, could you be kind enough to present us to your friend?"

Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!

"… sure why not…" left boney eyebrow lifted. "uhm so grillby this is wilson and willow higgsbury. they uhm… are not from around here." Sans is not sure why he has to do it but relents.

"… … … My name is Grilliam Agni." *lowers his head* "… … …Welcome to Grillby's, my restaurant, your royal highness."

Hooooly shit….

I turn around to see Wilson's face… he is as white as a sheet… that is understandable. I want to run away with my brother on toe. But I can't, there is a knot coiling in my stomach and my legs won't answer my pleas to move. Silence chokes us; the restaurant is attentive to our exchange.

Forgive me brother.

Why now, now that we're free, now that everything seemed to be fine, now that Wilson is so relaxed that he walks around without a stupid top hat?

"Ex-excuse me?" Wilson stuttering is the worst omen in ANY situation.

Grillby points to the… modern T.V.? as a woman starts the news program.

"Thank you for coming Asgore" I let my ex-lover through the door and he enters nodding and giving his greetings too. I called him so we could talk, there are some things we need to discuss.

"Have you spoken to Frisk yet?" The king asks while sitting down in one of the larger couches.

"Yes, he was delivered to his school ten minutes ahead of schedule… I personally called him" I notice how wary he still is from the ordeal.

"Delivered by the so called "shadow king" right?" How I hate his scowl, it really doesn't fit the 'fluffybuns' of a husband I once married.

"Correct" My tone doesn't change, but I can feel my fur standing.

He nods.

"Can I offer you a cup of tea Asgore?"

"Yes of course"

The goat woman starts the boiled beverage and returns with a china tea set the skeleton brothers gifted her on Christmas.

The two goat monsters sit down in complete silence. While not heavy, the atmosphere feels charged with so many emotions.

"I-"

"I-"

Both boss monsters try to speak at once, Asgore motions her to continue.

"I… strongly believe that we wronged one more time Asgore." She can't stand the shame that pours in her soul at stating the obvious and lowers her head to face the carpeted floor.

"Tori- Toriel I… It was I the one who pushed you into being distrustful of his word!" The king looks pleadingly at the other so her distress lessens.

"NO!"

…

Asgore's eyes widen at the sudden outburst of the more often than not, lovely goat.

"I`m sorry… I… give me a minute" He does as asked. "Very well here it goes, no Asgore. I won't hold you responsible for MY actions, you advised me not to trust him, that is true, but I was the one to follow your words and not trust my child's"

*inhales*

*exhales*

"And as much as I would want to hold you responsible of this… this disaster. I won't. We have to make it up to Frisk and Chara, THAT is what matters right now."

"How Toriel?, how can we regain the children trust after blatantly refusing to acknowledge Chara and Frisk reasoning?. Frisk might be a child, a baby by our lifespan standards, but that child is the one we owe our freedom today, and now Chara's return to us. What he says and does should not be questioned. Never. Even worst, I knew those eyes filled with hope and determination… those eyes when we almost fought, they were not Frisk's… they were Chara's!" Asgore's voice broke in the last sentence, the guilt is too much, deep down he knew that the human male's claims on him murdering their little angel of mercy were true, may the sky forgive him so Toriel won't ask about the subject, he doesn't have it in himself to feign innocence any longer.

Toriel stares at him death in the eye and he is completely sure that today he dies.

"Now that you mention it… almost fought with him- with them? Wilson said that you killed Frisk nine times. Care to explain how in the world is that possible Asgore Dreemurr?" I question him. I give him a chance to clean his name, to try and excuse himself from the sin of harming my child.

Sometimes he forgets he is still soul bonded to the female and thus his emotions are shared through the link...

Also, The skies frown at the King of Monsters, it seems.

"I'm guilty"

No

"What?"

"I did kill them. Chara and Frisk… I—I remember Frisk crying… shouting at me, telling me to stop the fight because I had killed them on various occasions, I thought… I thought I dreamed it… I don't know how this happened, TORIEL PLEASE BELIEVE ME I THOUGHT IT NEVER HAPPENED!" The king's voice raise with despair, his paws muffle his sobs but the message came across. "I thought it was just a nightmare…" He barely audible says at the end.

The bond quivers as the goat man soul does.

NEVER IN MY LIFE I'VE FELT SO MUCH HATRED TOWARDS SOMEONE!

When we took different paths I promised to myself to wait for his kind heart to resurface from the deepest grief we felt after losing both of our children… But this? Frisk… my little, precious angel dying at his hands and then Frisk looking up at him FORGIVING HIM for what he did and sometimes calling him dad?

I feel my eyes blinding in rage.

Asgore Dreemurr

HP: 3480/3500

"H O W"

HP: 3460/3500

"D A R E"

HP: 3440/3500

"Y O U"

Asgore Dreemurr

HP: 3460/3500

*He won't fight back.

The king sobbed silently…

*Outdated Nokia ringtone*

My fireballs are put out for the moment.

I have NOT finished this.

I see the caller's ID and deem it worthy of my time.

"Hello Papyrus how can I help you?" My voice, as sweet as I can manage at the moment, answers the call. I decide to put it on speaker as to not to put it near my sensitive ears.

"… UHM AM I CALLING IN A 'NOT SO GOOD' MOMENT?"

Oh dear of course you would notice the undertone…

"Don't worry about it, I'm just having a… 'fired' conversation with Asgore."

*speaker groans*

"ha, ha, ha, yes tell me what can I do for you?"

"WELL, THERE IS THIS SOMETHING-" I glare at Asgore who is put out the flames that now décor his once upon a time white fur. "—ON THE T.V. RIGHT NOW THAT COULD BE BENEFICAL TO ALL OF US IN UNDERSTANDING OUR NEW FRIENDS!"

"…"

"Uhm Papyrus dear, you want me to watch something on the T.V.?"

"YES!"

"..On it…"

I turn the T.V. on and flicker through it until I see the face of a certain someone come from the appliance.

Notes: References: Victoria is the name of the longest reigning queen in the UK. Agni is the god of fire, messengers, and purification in the Hinduism mythology. It's the first time in the thousands of years they have known each other that Toriel raises her hand to hurt Asgore.

Notes: *Throws thing at fandoms expecting it wont be lost in the void* Update Monday´s or Sunday´s


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Family Heirloom Time

Summary: Or, things that you wanted to run away from.

Notes: My favorite chapter so far. Are you ready?

Ebott Ville, Grillby's new surface restaurant, 1 year 7 months after the release of monsters and magic back in the world.

"To all the residents of Ebott Ville it's great to have you watching EV-News this evening. Bringing you our half an hour special edition on the latest occurrences on our city. As we reported Friday, about the sighting of a 'black cat-like "monster".' running from Main Lane through the Embassy of Monsters until being intercepted by officer Undyne and the "Canine Squad"."

They displayed footage of the running shadowy being

"A human was the perpetrator of the disturbance, the male that, apparently, goes by the name Wilson Percival Higgsbury, was detained and restrained by the Ambassador of All Monsters, Frisk Dreemurr after his adopted father, King Asgore Dreemurr failed to stop him. Later on, he was admitted for a penetrating abdominal trauma in Wendell Ebott Hospital that same day." They show a photo of him… only thing is that is a very, very old flyer, date is stamped in one of the sides, April 29th, 1947. Somehow, he looks older in it than he actually is.

MISSING

The Most Honorable Earl of Nottingham Wilson Percival Higgsbury.

Was last seen on October 13th of 1947

Height…..….5 feet 10 inches.  
Age…...27 years.  
Weight…150 pounds.  
Complexion….fair.  
Hair…..raven black.  
Eyes…blue.  
Nose….….straight.

*His hair is shaped like a W unless wearing a hat*

The Royal Dukedom of Windsor of the United Kingdom will reward.

£900,000 (nine hundred pounds) for any leads regarding, his lord, the Earl.

The rest of the flyer is burnt.

"The description and photograph, as you can see on your screens, fits perfectly with the man that was admitted in the hospital and later released due to his quick recovery." She shuffles some papers around.

"What is known about this man, if he is who he says he is, is that born from the marriage of Winston Rafael Higgsbury who in life was the Earl of Nottingham next in line for the Dukedom on Windsor and Lucianna Loveday sole successor of the Dukedom of Ashburton whom birthed, Wilson Percival Higgsbury, the second next in line to the Dukedom of Windsor and Willow Victoria Higgsbury" A painting of the four of them is displayed, Winston had a kind smile unlike Lucianna who had perpetual frown on her features. Wilson stood in front of the two adults, weirdly stoic for a child; Willow is still a baby in it. "Since birth Wilson is promised to marry his second grade cousin Princess Mary Glory Wellesley who was to take the English crown, the marriage never took place due to his disappearance in 1947."

"Tragedy struck the royal family early in his life when his father and five year old little sister died in a fire that burnt 25% of the structure of the Windsor Castle on June of 1929. As a consequence of this her royal highness the Duchess of Windsor, Rosemarie Higgsbury, died of depression for the loss of her only son and granddaughter one month later."

"Eye witnesses proclaimed that they saw ten year old child enter his father's laboratory minutes before the explosion took place. The young Earl was found by a commoner with third degree burns in his arms and back, barely alive but breathing, he, as per her mother's orders, was sent to a mental institution after full recovery of his injuries, she swore her ten year old child was the culprit of the explosion that took her husband's and daughter lives and nobody argued this decision at the time."

"This changed one year later due to the intervention His Royal Highness, may he rest in peace, Wallace Dominic Higgsbury Duke of Windsor and twin brother of His Majesty, King Warren Higgsbury, once the former overcame the one year conjugal mourning imposed time by the catholic. Under his grandfather wing the Earl, entered and graduated the prestigious Eton College in Windsor then he graduated as a Chemist from the University of Oxford but later, decided to become a Doctor and aid commoners for free during the Second World War" During this section they showed sepia photos of the wrinkly old Duke of Windsor and his grandchild during his two graduations.

"Wilson…" the fire lover took her brothers hand for comfort… maybe even hers too. The male is shaking slightly, not too much to turn heads to his direction but the horrified reaction is there; all color drained from his face as he watches his own image on the screen.

"… … … Your royal highness, please follow me to the private dining room" Around the trio, people had started to take pictures of them… the flashes seem to make the royalties recoil so the bartender, having a great sense of people's state of mind, decided to take Wilson and Willow away from the toxic atmosphere.

"ooookay woah you never offered me the private one" Sans mockingly-hurt says to the flame.

"… … … Pay your tab first, Sans" he deadpanned

"Oh my Angel, Asgore…" Toriel touches her muzzle with two paws.

"He is part of the human royalty?" The goat man could hardly believe it… If they knew he attacked him…

Things could go south very, VERY quickly. Human royalties are NOTHING to trifle with.

History has taught them that.

"Years went by and then he arrived to America by the end of the WWII, the exact date was April 1st 1945 as stated in the legal immigration papers. It was said that he came to America on royal appointments and decided to make his stay longer. When he couldn't be contacted on September of 1947 for his grandfather's birthday, the police was given the order to look for him." She pauses for drama "Part of his belongings as well as a strange machine were found to the outskirts of Ebott Ville, by the time Ebott Town, the homemade machine stood in the attic of a rundown house where he presumably stayed until his disappearance. While blood was found, again, presumably his, no actual body was ever found."

She reads the last paper "His Royal Highness Duke of Windsor, never lost hope to find his grandchild so he sent people to dismantle the machine and shipped it to the castle of Windsor with the blueprints and journals the male wrote. He later asked for any scientist in England and around the world who could manage to understand and use the machine. Nobody ever could. In his deathbed he claimed his grandson would be back in the future because he fervently believed that the contraption he invented was a time machine" She made emphasis in the 'time machine' part for some reason. "'When he comes back-', the sick Duke said, 'he shall be given my title.' Rumor said that he went senile because he had lost his last heir, nonetheless, the King agreed to be granted the Duke's last request."

"Now in the present time, almost seventy years of his disappearance, his royal highness, Wilson P. Higgsbury has been seen using strange 'dark magic'." On the screen they showed a spider monster trapping him in magical cobwebs and him vanishing from there in a vortex of darkness to the astonishment of the witnesses and spider. The video feedback is so bad that you could only distinguish colors and shapes. "when it's supposed that humans lost the ability to use magic centuries ago according to the Magnum Letter on The History of Humans and Monsters released last year by the Embassy of Monsters. It also bears to say that two days after his arrival there was a situation in which five trees from the intersection of Oxford and Spring Street were burnt down by none other than Willow Victoria Higgsbury who declared herself 'insane' and due to the ongoing investigation of the kidnapping of Frisk Dreemurr, was kept in captivity then released when her brother paid to bail her out. As of today, dear viewer, you can follow #RoyaltyInEbott or #W&WH to see their pictures and compare them with the old dated ones."

A series of black and white photographs litter the screen, Wilson and, by that time, young royal princess Mary in all of them… they look happy in each other's company…

"Notification has been sent to Her Majesty Mary VII, Queen of the United Kingdom, about the vanished Earl and his sister. We are still waiting for her word on the matter, and it would be her majesty who bestows upon him the, until now, inert title of the Duke of Windsor."

"With this we end our half an hour special edition on the latest occurrences on our city this was Marilyn Taylor, thank you so much for your attention and have a great day"

*** *** *** *** ****  
The voice of the newscaster fades away.

*chuckles*

"Her word on the matter eh?" I say that but internally, there is the 'giant-stomping-on-our-base-camp' feeling washing over me.

I sit in the first chair I can get a hold of and slump there.

I have an upset stomach now, it will be a very bad one this time for what I can deduct. I know Willow wanted to run away the moment my title was disclosed to the public but… she simply couldn't. I lasted years living in Ebott Town in anonymity as a commoner, but now? Now I didn't even last a WEEK… globalization is a wonderful and horrific thing indeed.

"Wils-"

"I will take the title, I'll take grandfather's dukedom if Mari-dear, I mean, her majesty the queen, asks me to do so" Well actually I don't have an option, grandfather made sure I will take the title even if I wanted to abdicate. The only thing left for me is look at her dead in the eye; I know what she thinks about this so I brace myself for her rage.

"N-no… you can't. You said you wouldn't!" I give her credit, she sounds as upset as I thought she would be and still, she suppresses her flames masterfully.

"Things are different Winny. I have to take the responsibility, I don't really want to, but for grandfather…" I know I'm being unfair; she secretly likes it when I address her with her childhood nickname even if she says otherwise.

We stare each other in silent contemplation, it never cease to amaze me how much old and strong my little baby Winny is.

Meanwhile, bartender and skeleton uncomfortable stand, they seem reluctant to be there but can`t excuse themselves and break the icy atmosphere between the two of us.

I sigh under my breath and let my shoulders sag, I can't keep up appearances right now but these two are trustworthy enough.

Seeing as the topic is not going anywhere, Sans starts and I know for a fact he will bomb me with questions. "sooo…"

"You two are royalty, so what? What's the big drama!?" Oh yeah Flowey's still here.

Ahhh just ignore him.

*low whimpers*

Oh my, Chester…

I lift him to my lap and he licks my face.

"Ugh stop, stop! ok, calm down! He he he he …" He really doesn't have saliva and his tongue is like… very soft leather but it surely tickles!

I lift my head from the soft creature after a quick reassuring hug to see my reflection.

Grillby hands me a cup of water… how efficient.

"Thank you… can I call you Grillby?"

"… … … …Yes of course… everybody calls me that your highness."

Wait… he addressed me BEFORE the transmission of that segment, how did he know about it?

**It was a rebroadcast**

Oh…

Hunger: 50/150

I'm hungry…

Notes: Soooooo I was reading Simon José Antonio de la Santísima Trinidad Bolívar y Palacios (Simón Bolivar) biography in my Latin American History class and somehow got inspired to write Wilson's! The fanon says that Wilson is a poor English man in America, well… Sorry! MINE IS ROYALTY PLEBS! Dukedom of Ashburton comes from the novel One Perfect Rose from Mary Jo Putney the others are real dukedoms. If I offended someone by using the English royalty, forgive me it was not my intention but I just love royalty stuff. I KNOW there are a ton of mistakes in this chapter but it's 1 am. And I'm going to bed. Bye (Edit) There really were like eight or so mistakes on this chapter… ugh no more all nighters writing.

Notes: *Throws thing at fandoms expecting it wont be lost in the void* Update Monday´s or Sunday´s


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: Strange Old (New) Powers Time

Summary: Sans wants proofs, Wilson goes along with him. Barely. That's it, that's the whole chapter about.

Notes: Guys! First of all I want to thank all of you the almost 70 Kudos, believe me that each one of you keeps me going. Every single comment has a place in my heart and you can find me reading them often. Thank you for supporting me, it really means a lot to me. I have wonderful news! I got a job! I work at an organization supporting the education and health of very poor children that live in a dumpster. In very few words, my dream job. Yay!

Ebott Ville, Grillby's new surface restaurant, 1 year 7 months after the release of monsters and magic back in the world.

"Could you be kind enough to bring me a chamomile tea cup and…"

Any non-magic food for my upset stomach in the menu?

**Bagel toast**

"An order of bagel toast please? Oh, add some cinnamon to the brew would you?" Grillby nods and looks expectantly towards Willow. She blushes "Anything you set on fire is fine by me."

…

"… … ..."

When realization hit home she brings her palm up to her face to facepalm herself, a bad habit I've told her to droop, she seems to remember this and lowers said hand without it touching her face.

"Uhmm I mean, a steak, a plate of pepper steak if you have, please."

He he…

'Swallow me earth' is a strange face for Willow to have, and for someone who can fight a pack of hounds all by herself it's even funnier.

"i'll have the same as always grillb's"

Grillby goes away to prepare our lunch.

"And well? What the heck is going o-?" Flowey is unamused.

"so, care to explain about that time machine, is that how you got here in the first place?"

Right to the point huh Sans?

Yeah, because I look like a man who can give explanations right now.

"STOP IGNORING ME!"

Willow tsked and chided the dead prince err… almost dead prince "Silence! Adults talking!"

*angry flower noises*

*but nobody listened…

I don't answer to Sans inquiry… I just… stare at him, now that I'm seated we're in each other's line of sight.

"…what? I gotta ask you know, just curiosity"

Sure… Curiosity my as—

No... Calm down…

"It was not a time machine Sans. That machine sent me to another world, trapped me for centuries, until… until we found our way out" And that's the tip of the iceberg…

What kind of face was I making for Sans to visibly regret asking?

**tired**

HA! That's a fricking understatement right there!

I chuckle again under my breath, it doesn't go unnoticed and I feel my sister CHECKing me, I instructed her on all the 'rules' of this world and the differences I found with the ones we were familiar with.

That makes me wonder, what does her description of me says?

**Willow's CHECK box reads: "*Your beloved brother, will give your life for him."**

Awwww!

I'm not that ok with the part on sacrificing herself for me but I know I would do just same for her.

"you uhmm had it rough huh? but 'sent to another world' like universe? can you specify? what was that place like, was it like here? do we exist there, I mean, oh jeez…"

Oh the thirst of knowledge of a scientist never dies.

Even if you're retired…

I will do my best to explain myself then.

For a fellow scientist.

"You misunderstood Sans. Another world, another universe, those are two different things. The world we were sent to, not only my sister and I, but a few dozens of people over time… Its name is the Shadow Realm and it was completely different from this world, physics worked different, seasons, temperature, even our bodies and that of the 'monsters' residing there had different needs than what you would normally expect from humans or monsters here… Now for what you know about universes… they are alternate realities from this world, they may or may not follow the same rules, things change minimally or drastically depending of the 'routes' or 'choices' when certain criteria is met. Universes in my opinion are harder to understand, but being born from one outcome one can… schematicize or decode a way to figure the others out…" I pet Chester some more, nothing like science and knowledge and Chester's presence to calm myself down. I leave the topic of the Void and its counterpart out of the conversation, Frisk and I have not yet decided when or how to disclose his older brother's existence within the endlessly empty dimension and IF we are going to tell him at all.

"Shit… other worlds, other universes? You're crazier than I thought. You freak!" The flower spat.

Freak ?

"Freak me?" Calm down he's just a… brat "Please, let me remind you how would you experiment with peoples' lives as if some kind of demented game in almost all of your runs, you sick child."

Ugh that came harsher than I wanted it to be.

"b-but I-I-I ho-how would YOU KNOW! I didn-t do anything-"

"Silence!" I'm grateful he shut his mouth. I don't want to lash out right now at his disobedience.

I grab his pot and open Chester's mouth… He works as an item right?

**He's valid for storage, as are birds, rabbits… living beings without a soul**

Fantastic!

Will it harm him in the long run?

**He is a plant, therefore you should water him and let him be under the sun for photosynthesis to keep him alive. Prolonged confinement could lead to serious mental and health issues**

I shove him until he reaches the last item slot with renewed forces.

I swear if he wasn't a child….

"Hah! Serves him right, whiny prick!" Willow laughs at his misery while he wails at the unfairness, according to him, of it all.

"not that i'm a fan of that weed but… did you just feed him to your… dog?"

"No, no, no, don't worry, Chester has a… special ability, he works as a…"

What would be the equivalent?

**Dimensional box**

"…as a dimensional box, the only difference then would be that he is alive and can move on his own accord" I keep petting the dog like creature.

*bark!*

*skeleton shrug*

"fine by me" He sits down across us. "so, how would you know about other universes, i thought humans only had… theories about them but you're telling me this as if you knew their existence as a fact."

"Because they exist" I answer with sincerity.

"how… how are you so sure?"

Go big or go home… isn't that what Americans say?

"When we were sent to the Shadow Realm… It was a form of 'exchange' for granting our deepest desire; we made a contract with the previous King of Shadows… My deepest desire was Infinite Knowledge and thanks to that, this universe's information… alternate universes, the multiverse… the different multiverses… different worlds… the omniverse… I can have all that information if I just ask."

I feel Willow glaring at me… I remember a long time ago that we would try to keep our powers to ourselves if we ever got out of there… we even agreed to that, all the survivors did too. I know I'm breaking that… pact…? but this IS necessary.

"i don't believe you"

Wise decision. I wouldn't believe myself too if I was in his position.

"You don't have to… I could… show you."

…

…

…

Oh my science! The fact that you don't need to blink doesn't mean I don't have to too!

"… … … Here're your orders"

Grillby enters the tiny room with two trays full of food. It looks good.

The bartender though, not so good… What is wrong with him? the meals shouldn't be this taxing on him…?

**There is a group of paparazzi gathered outside the restaurant, they demanded to enter and speak with you, he didn't let them**

My eyes widen at the new information, what a hassle…

"Grillby, pass on this message to the people waiting for me outside. Tell them that I`m not available for interviews as of right now…"

They will want information anyway…

To solve this I would have to give a public announcement right?

So maybe Mettaton is available?

*No, but under the circumstances and how much of a spotlight your presence is making. He will have the time.*

It will be good international propaganda for a monster to have royalty in his show after all…

"Tell them that they'll have all the information they want from MTT news in the coming days..." I guess… I'll have to ask Frisk to contact him for me.

The elemental doesn't blink… he just stands there.

"Is there a problem?" There is no malice in my voice, I make sure of that. I make it sound concerned.

"… … … No… but how would you know about the people outside?"

"he he he, that's a secret" I tilt my head innocently and smile.

He looks more confused by this.

"Ugh, forgive my brother's attitude sir Grilliam… we err… heard the commotion when you opened the door…" Weak lie, although, it seems to suffice.

"… … … Very well then, I shall pass on the message, your highness."

"Thank you."

He sets the table without other word and exits the room to my sister's unhappiness.

"welp, i still don't believe you" Sans bites down his burger and some ketchup drips from his chin… how messy.

"Wilson… why don't you show him one of your floating thingys? maybe that will shut him up and believe you."

Floating thingys?…

**The Mind Window spell**

That spell took me almost a 'year' (full cycle until next 'spring') to master… no wonder I would dread using it again…

I can still see Maxwell's face laughing at me because I couldn't get it right.

Maxwell….

Urgh…

…

Just listen to yourself Higgsbury!

I'm not a pathetic coward!

I outstretch my hand over the table and concentrate…

Nothing happens.

"was that supposed to do something?" The short skeleton lifts his boney brow.

"Yes it was…" I say with a sigh, I'm mentally drained and physically starved.

"Excuse me, where are my manners, let's eat first then we can discuss this further." I say a little embarrassed because! If you outstretch your arm and concentrate like that something 'badass' as Frisk describes it, has to happen right?

The meal was shared in awkward silence interrupted only by the clanking of our cutlery.

Once done we retook our conversation.

Hunger: 150/150

I wipe my soiled mouth. It's in times like this that I love civilization; you don't have to wipe your face with spider silks… "Well, now that that's settled, we can continue with the explanation of my powers right?"

Sans nods.

"Very well, if you want, I can tell you something that nobody else knows but you? Is that enough?" I question.

"…" I can see the gears in his… cranium, turning. "i kind of have a secret codeword that only i know. so if someone tells it to me... they'll have to be a time traveler. crazy, right? You are not a time traveler, if i understood you right, but… how about that for starters."

"Fine by me"

What is that secret code?

**I'm a stupid doodoo butt**

The. jerk.

This is something Maxwell would do!

I unconsciously blush and repeat the incredibly childish codeword.

"I'm a… I'm a stupid doodoo butt…"

"Pffftt hahahaha!" Thank you sister I love you too.

"wow.. i can't believe you would say that… not only is that completely infantile but it's also my secret codeword, that however is not good enough" He says while sweat rolls down from his forehead "what you need is a secret secret codeword." Oh come on! "it's only for someone who knows the secret codeword… do you know that one too?"

I- I! urgh… fine.

What is his secret secret codeword?

**I'm the legendary fartmaster**

Is he for real!?

The blush in my face intensifies, or at least I think the heat in my face increases in embarrassment, I can't say that out loud!

I bit my tongue for a moment stilling my resolve.

I grit my teeth too, a bad habit, but understandable, given the circumstances.

"I`m the legendary fartmaster" I'm sure if Maxwell was here he would 'high five' the small skeleton.

"PFFFT HAHAHAHAH" Willow howls in laughter, it comes louder than last time and she starts to tear up from the strain in her middle.

Thankfully I'm not a stranger to humiliation.

"welp, that's not my secret secret codeword but my secret secret triple-secret codeword"

WHAT?!

"so i guess it's ok… hhmmnnn" Is that much of sweat normal for him?

**When stressed, yes**

"how about… i lost a book when i was young, i left a sheet full of jokes there, i want to hear one of them… wait… the fifth one, i remember that one. not even paps knows about this"

What was that joke?

"What is a robot's favorite type of music? In which someone answers, I really don't know.  
Then you say: Heavy metal!" I repeat the answer I got.

Sans snickers a little and a little tension visibly leaves from his shoulders.

"That's your idea of humor? WX-78 wouldn't be amused." My sister says after her laughing fit calms down.

"He's hardly amused with anything dear."

"Touché"

Sans open his eye sockets, the black voids disturb me a little to be sincere… It's like he becomes an empty husk of what he once was.

The white pinpricks come back a little shaky, nonetheless, he speaks in his normal lazy way.

"welp, i'm out of ideas" He reconsider his words "how about those… floating thingys? what were those for again?"

"Let me show you"

I stretch my hand again… I focus my thought process to the air above my hand and impose my intentions while I chant the spell in my mind.

A black screen like figure is summoned from thin air. It drains at my sanity reserve greatly but the result is rewarding.

Notes: References: Pepper Steak comes from a game named OFF. An incredible retro game so you go and play it if you haven't! HELP! I want to rewrite "Of Shadows and Hopes" summary... any ideas?

Notes: *Throws thing at fandoms expecting it wont be lost in the void* Update Monday´s or Sunday´s


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: Monitoring Time

Notes: Sans still is still suspicious

Ebott Ville, Grillby's surface restaurant, 1 year 7 months after the release of monsters and magic back in the world.

"Let me show you"

I stretch my hand again… I focus my thought process to the air above my hand and impose my intentions while I chant the spell in my mind.

A black screen like figure is summoned from thin air. It drains at my sanity reserve greatly but the result is rewarding.

White and black static fills the newly summoned window, there is a lot of things in my mind but I don't let them manifest on it. Thing that proved to be very difficult when I finally, _finally_ Made the spell work. To Maxwell's amusement.

Besides my thoughts wouldn't make a pretty… picture…

Hehe. That one is horrible.

"so, cool trick and all but, what's that supposed to—" I see Willow making the universal sign of silence and thus the skeleton keeps to himself.

Hummm… I wonder if I…

How much delay would there be between my thought process, the spell and….

There is no better time than the now to find out!

I concentrate in one question. Combining Infinite Knowledge and this spell… so many possibilities…

I just have to make this work.

"Psst skeleton keep it quiet, once he's like that, my brother is dead to this world so don't talk to him until he's done." I whisper to the previously silenced monster.

"is this a normal thing to him or…?"

"he's like this all the time, he gets an idea and bam! You lost him." I say in my normal tone. Wilson closed his eyes while I was speaking so there is really no problem.

Something flashes through the skeleton face…. And it's gone as fast as it came.

"So… Your brother is… err… hyperactive?" wow, I suck at small talk.

Uuuuu nice reaction! Single glowing blue eye sure is creepy but I prefer the 'no eye lights' face better.

That one is creepier.

Wendy would love to see it. She has a thing for scary things.

"wa— my broth— oh! papyrus? yeah he's a pretty cool guy…" He tries to end the sentence as nonchalantly as he could after slipping.

"Yes, Papyrus who else would I be referring to?"

Heheheh…. He wasn't thinking about Papyrus at first I know!

"…"

Upsss.

"…"

Oh shit. Me and my big fucking mou—

"Eureka!"

I know that my brother will always save me!

Barely, Sans is still trying to pierce my soul with his creepy face, and that hollow smile… how can anyone stand that?

Someone who is always smiling.

And yet it doesn't mean anything to him.

An empty smile.

Jesus….

"Alright! I can do this, who are we going to monitor first!?"

"monitor?"

"Monitor?" We say in unison.

That's new.

And Wilson's face shows it, he's excited, a new thing that he discovered would bring joy to him more than very few things in this world.

"Yes, yes, I can "ask" to see things as they are happening right now!"

"And that means?"

"Tell me someone's name!"

It looks like he has forgotten about we saw in the news for now. And I'm nobody to make him remember those things.

"Sir Grilliam!" So I'll take advantage of the situation!

Wilson send a thumbs up towards me and the floating thingy closes and opens (like a maw with pointy teeth) showing the fire man.

I see him from behind and hoooooly shiiiiit his buttocks make this worth it!

That's indecent but my mind is free of all evidences!

I keep on watching those broad shoulders and strong arms, he's doing something but… Bah! I can ask my brother later.

She knows something.

What do THEY know.

These brothers… they know something that they shouldn't. That knowing smile… ' _"Yes, Papyrus who else would I be referring to?"_ ' she said… but the underlying question was.

 _"You have just one brother, right?"_ And that face she was making is proof of that.

At what degree this man's powers… no no, wrong question.

Can he know something that does not _exist_ in the first place?

I feel like the information I'm getting from them is all over the place. First thing we know about Wilson is that he somehow can use black magic, which to be sincere, was not new to me, as The Judge I have unlimited access to the Royal Archives, the scrolls described it as to be fueled with ones darkest feelings.

Hatred, sorrow and despair.

To name a few.

Are any of these the ones he uses, or is it something else. There was no record of the title "King of Shadows" or "Shadow Realm" or Kingdom of Shadows? Of Darkness. I got to ask.

Also. He lied to MK.

Frisk never met Luzzy and Biscuit and thus, it was impossible for him to know this from the kid nor MK talked about any of them I can even bet that the armless kid had not yet met them. Was that his Infinite Knowledge power in use?

Maybe?

I was there watching Frisk that's why I'm sure he didn't met the other two. The flame and rabbit kids were locked home when Frisk fell into the Underground, as all the other children were in normal school day. MK adopted parents don't let him go out because of this but the child decided that there was no harm in a few hours of his absence.

He almost fell from the bridge and almost into the abyss if not were for Frisk's quick reflexes. Not that his life was in any danger, I would have grabbed his soul but decided against this once I saw Undyne watching the scene. And the rest is history.

He is part of one of the well known human reigns in modern history... Which was complete a surprise, really.

Why would he want to hide something as big as this? Does Frisk know? What about his "kingdom"?

"Eureka!" My thoughts are interrupted by the not so subtle shout.

He took his sweet time…

"Alright! I can do this, who are we going to monitor first!?"

"monitor?"

"Monitor?"

Willow looks surprised so this is new to her, too. Her brother's full attitude changed from the dread he felt when he was outed to all the world and now it's like a switch has been flipped.

"Yes, yes, I can "ask" to see things as they are happening right now!"

"And that means?"

"Tell me someone's name!"

"Sir Grilliam!" Poor guy I'll pray for my dear friend's soul.

He has a fangirl now. As Alphys would put it.

Magic activated and with a renewed purpose Wilson flickers his hand and someone is shown in the "window"

It's Grillby.

He's taking orders to the Canine Squad. The dog pack is a loyal lot, as loyal as an actual dog, they will always prefer Grillby's food over anything they have to offer in the police station cafeteria. But it is really truth that the image I'm seeing is the real Grillby and not some kind of hallucination?

Gotta find out.

I fish for my cellphone in one of my sweaters pockets and hit the call button.

The monster in the window stops at the vibrating in his pant pocket.

"heya grills"

"… … … … Don't call me that Sans. You're literally one room away why are you calling?"

"Magnificent" I hear the male whispering under his breath.

"wow, for someone so hot you sure are cold with me hehehe."

He doesn't look amused "can ya help me a big time? Lift your right hand and wave to your left" That would do it.

"… … … … Is this a prank?"

"you can take it however you like… _hot stuff_ hehehe"

"… … … … Goodbye Sans."

*Click!*

Having heard the two sides of the conversation and seeing Grillby hanging his phone almost at the same time the line went dead in our side is a great proof.

But it's not enough.

"ok, i believe ya"

Yeah right.

"Just give it some time Sans, I assure you that you'll come to REALLY believe in what I'm saying"

"but i just said i believe ya man, chillax…"

It's not an everyday thing that people don't believe my façade, even less people that I've just met.

"Yeah shorty! My brother hasn't attacked you or your friends yet so no need to worry!"

"yet?"

"Willow… please."

Ugh…?

"Huh? What?" She looks at the shadow king without a clue on what was that she said wrong…. Does she?

"Excuse my sister, Sans, she's not this rude all the time."

"Hey!"

Trusting them will take a lot of time.

"Asgore, you know what this means?" I can't believe our luck, it's been just one year and a half and we are getting into trouble with a human kingdom already!

Said king stands up "I'll go to the embassy, we need to work on an official apology to the United Kingdom" He rubs his beard as he does when he is stressed.

And who wouldn't? This is serious.

"Yes, that's something sound to do." I agree for once, we need to deescalate any agitation this might cause.

"We need to talk to Wilson too" My ex-husband says.

"The two of us haven't finished this conversation Asgore, you better not forget about this. I need answers." I try not to raise my voice again while marking my point.

"Yes, dear"

Notes: More about Wilson's powers next chapter!

Notes: *Throws thing at fandoms expecting it wont be lost in the void* Update Monday´s or Sunday´s


	31. Chapter 31

Summary: No Wilson... Don't experiment with yourself please...

Notes: Soooooooo... Hey Guys! I know it's been centuries since I said this but. I WANT TO CHANGE THE SUMMARY. I already received one that could replace the old one. So please VOTE! If you want to give another summary altogether or want to make changes to this one please comment! or not! Brought to you by... RainberuuTawrto (a guest comment in chapter 29)! "Finally finding an escape from the world of Don't Starve, Wilson finds himself in a world unfamilliar from the one he knew before. At the very least, he isn't alone and meets with his old pal Frisk." I would add... "... and together they will SAVE all of their friends together!" Hahahaha I don't know guys, is it giving too many spoilers?

Ebott Ville, The Surface, 1 year 7 months after the release of monsters and magic back in the world.

Not for a second did it cross my mind that Sans would trust me just with a display of abilities. But I have to say I expected much more progress than this.

What else can I do for him to trust me?

**Nothing, he is that difficult**

Well at least I have a new skill!

This window spell is going to come at handy when I can't watch over Frisk in person.

Note to self: Check sanity consumption, maximum number of windows open at the same time, dimensional restrictions if there are any, check if there is a difference between what I can see with my own eyes and what is displayed there, for example a ghost.

Chara and Abigail!

Maybe it can record them? Well not quite so, as I said previously it's monitoring something that is not in my immediate field of vision, that is happening somewhere else so… can I watch myself with this?

Let's… let's find out that last one. It _should_ be possible though…

Who knows when I will get the time to test this again…

"Alright, may I try something else?" I ask Sans.

*skeleton shrug*

"fine by me" Comes the answer back at me…

"Alrighty…"

Concentrate. Calculate. Enchant.

"Us? Did you just change sir Grilliam for us?" Willow looks angry at me.

The two humans and one monster are shown in the window, which at the same time, shows another imagery of the three of us, and another, and another, and another…

Ugh…

"Ouch… maybe if I move it…." Because this is giving me a headache.

Now it shows a different perspective that doesn't give an infinite loop of Wilsons, Willows and Sanses.

Ok, time to check how much of a delay there is.

"Oh hi other me! Heh looking good!" Willow beats me into checking it, there is an echo of her voice and the hand she waves doesn't look in sync with the one on the "screen", very subtle is the difference, but still there.

"it's lagging a little ain't it?" Sans eye lights become wider if only by an inch.

Of course he would notice.

How much of a "lag" is there?

**0.01 seconds**

"There is a 0.01 which is not much but that could mean the difference between life and death…" Of course, adding the time it would take me to analyze the situation, assess a plan and execute it…

Someone could be in great peril before I get to do something…

Sans just nods, slowly.

Can I reduce the time it takes for this to function?

**With practice it can come down to a 0.000000000000000001 seconds**

Manageable.

"Hey, can we watch what are the others are doing, brother?" Willow`s eyes lit up when voicing her idea.

Lords… with all the things happening here…

I'm the worst adoptive parent ever.

"Woaaaaa okay if you can't that's fine I was just asking."

"No, no, I just… with all of… no there is no excuse, my children should be top priority. Always." Because I love them as if they were my own blood.

Sans raises his pseudo-brow at what I just said… yes I haven't discussed this with the monsters but I believe I mentioned them to Frisk and Toriel when I woke up at the hospital that first day.

"Yeah… I love them, too, but, you do have an excuse, there were a lot of things going on here, you were disoriented, Frisk's illness took your time and the monsters weren't helping at all, well… what I'm trying to say is that, you don't have to take care of everything that is going on around you, brother. How many times do I have to remind you of that?" She sincerely looked hurt.

"I'm sorry" and I really am. She has told me several times before that I should trust her more with responsibilities in the camp, it's not that I don't want her taking on duties, mind you, but… but she sometimes can be…

 _"Things are so much prettier when they burn."_

 _"Tehee, upss"_

 _"Hmmm. I wonder if these will burn."_

 _"I didn't do that!"_

 _*giggles*_

Her pyromancy and insanity gets the best out of her more often than not.

"You're so thick headed bro, what you meant to say was "Thank you, the most wonderful of sisters in the world"."

"Ha ha ha, okay, Thank you the most wonderful of little sisters in the world" I quoted mockingly as I pinch her rosy cheek.

"You're welcome, dumb bro." She grabs my hand and not so gently squeezes it like a vice. Rude as always. I think she broke a finger or two.

"sorry to interrupt but, if by "the others" you mean the one's still trapped in the other "world" i would like to see that, too" the skeleton tried to hid his excitement over the fact of watching with his own eye lights what he had theorized for years.

"Yes, of course just let me…."

The current imagery is gone with a second flip of my hand. I close my eyes and ask how they are doing.

It's different this time. It took almost all my sanity and there was… pain. Those are the two things I felt before darkness took over.

"Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit, Wilson stop!" I shout but there is no response from my brother.

He looked calm, composed and in control when he started the spell, an instant later, the window opens and a mess of sounds, colors, voices, screams, laughs and other things mix together. It is apparent that whatever all of that shit is, it's passing through Wilson's mind first.

 **"Higgsbury!"**

That was the last and only thing understandable before Wilson swayed where he sat and propelled to the wooden floor. I stopped his fall with ease. The spell imploded in itself and the shards dissolved into nothingness.

*whines*

"Not now Chester!" I shove the concerned creature to where it won't hinder me.

 _"In the case of someone fainting you get them in a horizontal surface and lay them down."_

Done.

 _"Check for vitals"_

Breathing, pulse is erratic. He looks pale again.

 _"If you do this and their consciousness comes back by itself in a minute or so then everything should be fine, if not, look for me"_

This is exactly why I tell him to teach us more things!

What if the one who needs assistance is you brother, then what? Who will aid YOU.

Tears blur my vision but I don't let them fall. I'm NOT a damsel in distress.

I try my best not to panic so I address the skeleton instead to get him to help… Just to see that he's no longer in his seat.

That bastar—

The door opens hurriedly to show my favorite monster and the shorty.

An unknown amount of time later, I open my eyes unwillingly.

Ugh…

"Brother!"

Owww my head, I feel like a bee mine exploded right next to my skull.

"Are you ok?" Willow's tone is worrisome; she usually keeps her cool behind a naughty mask. That is nowhere in sight as of right now.

"I… I think so…"

What happened?

**Time moves differently in this world and the Shadow Realm. Several events showed in the widow spell at the same time, consuming sanity at a maximum rate and your human brain couldn't process it all.**

Such a stupid mistake, I already knew about the time difference and still.

"How long was I out?" As I say this, I feel a warm hand lift me up from the ground, Grillby, Sans surely called him to help.

"You fainted for five minutes tops" She hands me a glass of water.

Is this kind of things I always test whatever comes from my mind on myself. To stop anyone getting injured.

Thankfully this was not one of those cases that others get hurt just for bystanding….

Righ?

**No one but you got hurt**

*relieved sigh*

"Thank you for helping me, I think I can handle myself now."

"you don't look like you can" Sans deadpanned.

"I'm perfectly fine." I reassure the group and give a few steps… my legs wobble a little but I keep it together enough for them not to complain.

"Thank you for your help sir Grilliam" Willow seems not to register that her hand meets that of the fire monster in middle air.

The reaction was instantaneous, like a chemical effect both hands burst in flames and I could feel the heat from the touch with my own face.

And as soon as it started it ended, the two flinched back as if burnt.

He he he, a good one.

I know it's not possible because he is literally made out of fire and Willow is immune to any kind of fire so the probability of injury on both sides is almost nonexistent.

"… I'm sorry!"

"I'm sorry!"

How can my sister make a unison response with people, I thought it was only a twins thing to do?

**She has a good grasp on how other people's behavior**

Yes, that is true. The fact that she doesn't care for others feelings more often than not is true, too. That, right now, is not the case though.

"… Did I hurt you?"

"Did I hurt you?"

Again?

**Yes**

The two adults were panicking while asking and assuring that the other / they were fine.

How very interesting occurrence...

"… …. … How can you hurt me Miss Higgsbury if I just set your whole hand on fire? please let me get the human's first aid kit, I'll be right back." He sounds so sorry… poor Grillby.

"No, wait!" She looks as upset as he is.

Willow turns towards me with a question in her face.

"Can I… tell him…? You told Sans!" A sheepish question and a firm accusation later.

My sister is unique.

"I don't see why not" and I really don't, Grillby is a character defined by his bravery trait and utmost care for the ones close to him.

Willow beams at me but is still a little hesitant to show the fire monster her own fire. That means that she really cares about his opinion.

Well, even if he has a negative reaction I can dust him right where he is…

That would put me in Sans' black list and even if Frisk LOADed I would lose the few steps forward I've given with the skeleton's trust problem.

NO. NO. FRIK IS NOT. A. TOOL.

Ugh, my head…

Even though, if he all but rejects her for her powers or threatens her… he will pay dearly….

Not for me to do whatever I please… relying on him to undo every single wrong I do!

What's wrong with me?

**Sanity: 15/200

My head hurts…

From the corners of my eyes I can see reds and blacks swirling, dancing in a macabre promise; all light engulfed by darkness. Horrible thoughts, swim in my mind. None of them intelligible, none of them coherent, none of them possible, none of them real.

They are not real.

They are not real.

They are not real.

They are not real.

They are not real.

They are not real.

They are not real.

They are not real.

They are not real.

 _ **STOP IT!**_ __

Something is shoved in my forcefully opened mouth. Cold. Ice cream?

**yes**

**Sanity: 65/200

The room lightens, the voices recoil back from where they spawned.

I whimper a little when the second cold treat is shoved in my mouth again and I gag at the sudden fullness in my trachea.

**Sanity: 115/200

"That should do!" Willow swipes her soiled hands in her skirt. Ugh, she doesn't behave as a proper lady. Not that I have ever wanted her to be any other way but poor Miss Wickerbutton tried her best to teach her the ways of high society.

*cough* "Thank you Winny." I flash the most sincere smile I can muster after almost getting choked to death by a nicecream.

Ha! Imagine what the Morgue would say…. Death by Nicecream. What a dignified way to die indeed.

*cough* *cough*

Again the two monsters were at a loss of what was going on. I have to tell them right?

"This is what happens when I my sanity is low, worst case scenario I start to turn into the creature you saw when I arrived here." My neck hurts a little. Oww…

Silence. I catch Sans eye lights with my own gaze. To ensure he gets my point.

"i thought you just went full jerk and not…. Mild jerk?"

But it failed.

Wait, what?!

"Full jerk? What's that supposed to mean!?"

The nerve!

The tense atmosphere vanishes with the nonchalance he shows and I want to believe he understands I don't want to talk about this subject anymore.

Notes: 0.000000000000000001 means Setsuna or "an instant" in Japanese. So with enough practice, Wilson can take just an instant to watch things through the window spell. This was taken from Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro manga series.

Notes: *Throws thing at fandoms expecting it wont be lost in the void* Update Monday´s or Sunday´s


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32** **: Running Time**

 **Summary:**

So I'll change the summary... there is a couple of changes to the one I was given but... I think it will suit the story better. Let me know what you think, please.

 **Notes:**

Happy new year everyone! I hope you have a wonderful year full of good things and good laughs.

My best wishes to you all.

I know it's a little bit early but... I think that I won't post anything on the first so...

Ebott Ville, The Surface, 1 year 7 months after the release of monsters and magic back in the world.

We decided it was time to go fetch Frisk so we exited Grillby's, but that probed to be… a grave mistake if one didn't have an automobile… paparazzi swarmed us like ducks to bread upon opening the door. As I was about to engage some of their questions Willow had a different plan, she grabbed Sans skeletal wrist and my fleshy one and flew away from the scene. Kicking some reporters to the ground in the process.

Thanks to our high stamina we were able to outrun them, after picking up both Chester and Sans, because they couldn't run to save their lives. Some reporters went back to their trucks or whatever they came in and followed us but when we were out of view I moved us near Frisk's Elementary… right next to a dumpster… oh well at least there is no putrid smells like in the marsh biome… I sure am not able to stand that right now.

"hey! hands off me!" Sans was blushing hard, I don't know why though. We couldn't leave him behind as bait to the reporters so it made sense that Willow took Chester and I gave him a lift…

"Sorry."

I set him down carefully… he's just a 1 HP monster after all.

He grumbled something unintelligible under his… breath?

*He doesn't breath*

I knew that!

Gosh… this is getting annoying.

"let's go for the kiddo then…"

Today's class was a mix between boredom and slow death… I couldn't decide which one of them was better so I felt both.

**"It's over Frisk, the torture is over…"

 _But Charaaaaaaa did you see how much homework Miss Curtis gave us!_

**"You're such a crybaby Frisk, I'll help you don't worry"

 _You will!?_

**"Yep"

 _Then today won't be as bad as I thought!_

**"Heh, calm down we need to go home and check if Mr. Dad Guy hasn't pierced his trident on that scientist chest"

 _Don't say that… do you think…?_

**"Calm down Frisk, it was just a joke!"

 _Yes, I know but… It could really happen, you know?_

**"… again calling my dad a barbaric…"

 _That's not what I meant… and you know it could happen._

**"…"

 _Oh! I forgot! Asgore said to be in the embassy after school today, right?_

**"… I forgot too… To the embassy, then?"

 _Yes._

When the inner conversation was over. I walked down the hall in my school, human children swarmed it like bees to honey, everyone with one thing in mind. Get out of here as fast as they can.

Wilson must be here by now.

Aaaaaand there he is! With Willow, Eye Bone, Chester… and Sans?

What is he doing here?

"'sup kiddo" He ruffles my hair kindly.

"Hi Sans!"

I smile at him and see that he went to Grillby's before coming here.

I would recognize those ketchup stains in his white shirt anywhere.

**"how does he manages for them to fall in the same spots, like, every single time?"

 _We will never know Chara, we will never know…_

"Are we ready to go Frisk? Did you take all your books to do your homework later?" Wilson asked with a smile on his face.

Ugh school… ugh homework…

It's so weird to have him here though.

But I wonder… how is he coping with it all?

I know it took me a while to get accustomed to the monsters, the monster culture and a world were magic is no longer a myth from old books.

"Yep!" I gave a little jump and landed near him grabbing his hand at the same time. My quick motion didn't startle him but rather than that, it made him chuckle.

"Wow, I didn't know you enjoyed school so much, look how lively you are, my boy!"

[ACT]

*Ignore *Pout *Show tongue

*Show tongue

"Pfff Ha ha ha ha" Wilson laughed unrestrained and attracted some pedestrians attention… they started to take photos?

Uhmmm what?

**"uhh…. Frisk?"

"Frisk, we should get moving. Where do you want to go now?" Humans and a few monsters are approaching.

We have to talk with mom and dad and stuff…

Somehow. I really don't want to talk to my family but there is no other thing we can do.

**"Frisk… people are gathering around us"

 _Yes I know! Uhmm…._

"err, kiddo—" Sans looks worried, too… as worried as someone who has a smile on his face all the time can be.

"To the embassy?" I finally say with a little doubt in my voice, the attention is making me uncomfortable.

I see Wilson scanning the crowd… face unreadable and blue eyes narrowing. He silently asks for Willow's hand, Eye Bone and Chester in her free arm perched one above the other.

"You coming?" The scientist asks the monster skeleton.

Sans doesn't really have any other option more than to grab my hand as instructed.

Everyone set.

"Don't let go" Wilson says with seriousness in his voice.

The world is swallowed by darkness once more.

This complicates everything!

Was the fluffy King of Monsters first thought upon finding out about Wilson's real identity.

The political world has been the topic of his work and studies this year and a half that the monsters had been set free from their millennial imprisonment.

Asgore Dreemurr knew very well that even though the English Kingdom is legally not that powerful anymore…

Their people backed them in their decisions.

People are who have the power not the legal entities, political or what not. If the country choose not to meddle between the English crown and monster politics but the people, instructed by their Queen, do…

Asgore trying to pierce his trident in someone of said crown and linage would spark conflict and it would spread repercussions like wildfire.

Once again, his people are in danger after he doesn't assess the situation and acts before putting some thought on the matter.

The old teachings hadn't died, had they?

"Are you even listening to me Asgore?"

Oh boy.

That's one of the worst questions a woman can ask. Just on par with the 'we need to talk' one.

"Uhm no dear, please excuse me but, what was it?"

*goat sigh*

"School is over for today, I texted Sans to look out for Frisk. He told me that Wilson asked for him to talk in private, they went to Grillby's and then they would go to the embassy. He promised to text me back when they are at the embassy."

"Oh" he looked down to his paws

"It's that all you have to say?" Toriel is visibly losing her patience, again.

"I…" The king visibly panicked.

"Stop." She ordered and raised a paw "Let's just go to the embassy. I want my child—my children back" Toriel sighed, annoyed at my insecurity.

"So… are we sure that… who talked to us… was really Chara? At least, I felt it in my soul Toriel… it was our daughter the one in those eyes…" I had to state my feelings. Even though they were still in a turmoil of old memories.

The fondest of memories passed through the King's mind eye, the saddest and must hurtful, too.

That is the power their children had in their life.

Chara has been there inside Frisk since he fell down, I still can't believe it… and if someone had affirmed this before I had seen it with my very own eyes… I'm sure nothing good would have happened to that someone.

"There is no mistake. That was Chara. Call it mother instincts if you want, Asgore, but no one will fight me over this. My child is back. And I will be damned if I don't help Frisk and Chara, my children, in whatever is ailing them."

Such intensity.

Such passion.

Such determination.

This is the woman I fell in love all those centuries ago.

"And if you hurt them ever again." She closed the gap between us and grabbed me from the collar of the flower pattern shirt I am wearing.

"You will REGRET IT"

And then, she let go.

If only I could erase my mistakes…

Passages of an old human story book come to the King's mind.

 _/'_ _Tim is off on a search to rescue the Princess. She has been snatched by a horrible and evil monster. This happened because Tim made a mistake._

 _'_ _Not just one. He made many mistakes during the time they spent together, all those years ago. Memories of their relationship have become muddled, replaced wholesale, but one remains clear: the princess turning sharply away, her_ _ **braid**_ _lashing at him with contemp_ t _'_

 _'_ _Our world, with its rules of causality, has trained us to be miserly with forgiveness. By forgiving too readily, we can be badly hurt. But if we've learned from a mistake and become better for it, shouldn't we be rewarded for the learning, rather than punished for the mistake?'_

 _'_ _What if our world worked differently? Suppose we could tell her: 'I didn't mean what I just said,' and she would say: 'It's okay, I understand,' and she would not turn away, and life would really proceed as though we had never said that thing? We could remove the damage but still be wiser for the experience.'_

 _'_ _Tim and the Princess lounge in the castle garden, laughing together, giving names to the colorful birds. Their mistakes are hidden from each other, tucked away between the folds of time, safe.'/ Braid, Chapter 2: Time and Forgiveness_

Tori is the princess. He is Tim.

Later on that same book he found out that the 'monster' referenced there was no one else but the protagonist himself.

Tim made a mistake he could never take back and lost his love because he became a monster by doing it. He desperately searches for a way out of it.

But in the end, he lost her forever and there was nothing he could do about it.

This is one of many circumstances in which Asgore Dreemurr wanting nothing more than it all to be just a bad dream.

But he knows better.

Toriel doesn't love him anymore.

He lost her for his mistake; he truly became a horrid monster.

"I understand" He did. He could feel their soul bond crack and threatening to shatter.

He could never be forgiven.

I drove us to the embassy; Asgore and I sat in silence while the van mobilized slowly through the horrible traffic. Once in the parking lot we greeted everyone we came across with as we normally did, no one noted the difference between yesterday and today, it seemed.

Not that they see me every day, I happen to be busier when on school days. Nevertheless, no one commented on the heavy atmosphere between the two of us.

"Good afternoon your majesties!"

"Good afternoon" I said.

"Good afternoon Bunnybell" Asgore answered and approached the rabbit monster working as a receptionist here. "Has Ambassador Frisk Dreemurr arrived yet?" The king added.

"Yes, your majesty! Ambassador Frisk arrived here about twenty minutes ago!" She fumbled with her papers. "Mr. Wilson Percival Higgsbury, Willow Victoria Higgsbury, Eye Bone, Chester and Sans accompanied him!" She closed her folder and finished merrily.

She was instructed to take down all the names of all the people who entered the embassy so it was no surprise in hearing that they were already here.

My ex husband nodded and thanked her for the information. The embassy was not a grand building but it sufficed its purpose.

We halted just before opening the door to the meeting room, Frisk's and Willow's voice coming from it.

 _"_ _Miss Mary Mack, Mack, Mack_  
All dressed in black, black, black  
With silver buttons, buttons, buttons  
All down her back, back, back"

We shared a look.

 _"_ _She asked her mother, mother, mother_  
For fifty cents, cents, cents  
To see the elephants, elephants, elephants  
Jump over the fence, fence, fence"

We decided to enter the room.

 _"_ _They jumped so high, high, high_  
They touched the sky, sky, sky  
And didn't come back, back, back  
Till the fourth of July, July, July…"

It was a kind of battle?

When we opened the door, two humans were facing each other, my child and the fire lover girl were exchanging blow after blow with their palms tone and speed increasing each time the rhyme repeated. Weird enough, both were wearing a competitive grin and didn't notice our entrance to the room.

Wilson sat with his eyes closed, unperturbed by their… battle? No, is it a game? It has to be.

And Sans?

He fell asleep where he sat.

That means that whatever they were doing it's not harming my child. Thanks the Angel.

 **Notes:**

Frisk is back! I missed my boy so much!

Yep, Izumi Curtis is Frisk homeroom teacher! The best part? There is no meaning behind it! It's just because the world willed it that way!

HAHAHAHA

Reference to BRAID, a platform game in which the protagonist, Tim, can manipulate time and reverse his own death just as Frisk does.

Ok, bye.

 **Notes:**

*Throws thing at fandoms expecting it wont be lost in the void*

Update Monday´s or Sunday´s


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: Meeting Time

Summary: No Matter How Weak The Human Looks, Never Ruffle His Feathers.

Notes: First chapter of the year! Hi everyone! How was your holiday season? Mine was... not ok. But I got a lot of work on my fics done so that's something good!

Ebott Ville, The Surface, 1 year 7 months after the release of monsters and magic back in the world.

Asgore texted me early today to give me the info of when would be the meeting with that human Wilson and his sister, so I told him it was fine and I would call in sick today to be there and stop him if he tries anything funny.

Man…. This has been a couple of rough days for Asgore.

I can`t believe all of this shit happening just because of those two humans!

NGAAAAAAAHHHHH

If not for the fact that the little squirt likes them, I would totally pierce that man's chest with one solid spear for all the chaos he's been spreading!

It infuriates me so much that he acts so cool and mighty!

Just like the villain of a great anime! He can change clothes like a magical princess! And the crown, fucking shit if it felt powerful!

The way he spoke, again, like the villain who knows he won't be defeated until the very end of the series…

That.

THAT IS THE THING I HATE THE MOST!

"U-Undyne red light!"

*Tires screech*

*Hooooonk!*

"Fuck! Okay! Okay! I understand!" These humans are complete assholes I swear! The car behind me honked like their life depended on it.

Well not all of them are bad. Frisk will forever be the only human I can trust. And worth to put up with…

A handful of others come close but who cares about them!

"Uh… Undyne?" I hate to hear her scared like that…

"Yes, love?" I try to answer as sweet as possible with people shouting obscenities at me behind my OWN FUCKING CAR.

"A-are you alright? Yo-you have been distracted to-today… Bu-but it's fine! I-I mean… I…" That self doubt… It's something I want to change in Alphys.

She has to feel secure when with her GIRLFRIEND! No need to doubt anything or feel as if she is overstepping!

Fuck! She can even say that my spaghetti is bullshit and I wouldn't mind!

The fact that it actually is has nothing to do with it.

"Sorry, Al, it's just that Wilson guy… he is… weird… The humans I've met since the barrier broke, with the exception of Frisk, couldn't believe their eyes when they saw any of us. That Wilson? He looked as if he had met all of us before…" I visibly cringe a little

JUST A LITTLE BECAUSE I'M SCARED OF NO MAN!

"You a-are right… I felt th-the same."

I scratch the back of my right fin, a habit since I have the use of memory. I feel the need to explain myself a little bit more to my woman.

"Well… what about that transformation he does… the going shadowy cat-like thing? Or how he is from a fucking KINGDOM of humans, like ROYALTY? What the fuck is an Earl? A Duke? Who knows. He could have told us that he was someone important from the beginning! What about the title of King of Shadows? I have never heard something like that before!" Graaaaaahhhh. This is driving me nuts!

"We-well… uhmm…." Alphys fidgets with her fingers in her lap…

Oh no.

Eyes darting left and right: Check

Mumbling under her breath: Check

Sweating: Check

Blushing: Check

Alphys status: . . .

"Don't tell me, please..." The need to facepalm is mighty in me.

*Dino sweat*

"Seriously, Al?"

*Dino sweats harder…*

"Alphys Dinohorn I love you, with all my soul, I really do, but you can't possibly fall for every single person who looks like an anime character, please…"

What a way to ruin my day.

Damn you Wilson Higgsbury!

"It's just that his transformation remained me of chapter 30 of Mew Mew Kissy Cutie season one in which the male lead transform into a black magic cat-form and…."

This will be a long ride.

After a full hour of Alphys ramble about her favorite anime of all times and a certain gentleman scientist and how she will totally draw him in a Black Hat cosplay, from Villanious series, a princess knight dress from another series and Mew Mew Kissy Cutie cosplay that matches his eyes…

We FINALLY reached the Embassy of Monsters. It was not awe inspiring at all but the full importance of this little building hits me every time.

Monster kind's new battles front it's right here.

It's here where it's all decided.

The future of Humans and Monsters together in the Surface, a world of limitless possibilities blocked only by stupid fat bureaucrats in the Human Congress.

*sigh*

The fish and dinosaur monster entered the meeting room without knowing what would greet them.

It happens to be…

Well…

"I win again! Wahahaha!" Willow's laughter echoed in the room.

Frisk pouted and crossed his arms. As he did the last three times he lost another round of 'Miss Mary Mack'.

Time to intervene.

"Willow dear, don't be a mean, you have literal years of experience in that game." I opened my eyes after the little nap and after urging away the drowsiness it always leads me to, I speak lazily to my younger sibling.

With my sanity restored I see the scene unfolding before my eyes with amusement.

"Awwww…" Willow pouts as she cross her arms in her chest, too. Such a brat….

"It's fine, I'm having fun, too" Frisk assures but he has a flush in his face for the exertion of going all out against Willow.

I chuckle at their faces. Both, determined to out-skill the other.

"Okay Frisk! One more time, this is the final round so we will start as fast as the last round we had before. Are you ready!?"

Oh…

A battle to death. I hope they don't hurt each other with how intense the game has become.

*Not so subtle cough to catch attention.*

I turn around to find two very serious goats.

"Good evening, your majesty." One could hear the spite with which she said the last part.

Lords of Science give me Patience…

Because if you give me strength… Frisk won't have a mother tomorrow…

"Good evening, Ma'am. Good evening, King Asgore" I said respectfully. It's only because of the years of etiquette training my honorable grandfather gave me, I am able to hide my distaste for the two.

Sans seems to perk up at my tone, but he is a master in reading people's intentions so I'm not afraid that the Queen and King know about my undertone.

"Once Undyne and Alphys arrive we can give start to our—" The king of monsters started.

"Pardon me but… was Papyrus informed of this reunion?" Because if he is only waiting for the ladies then…

Don't tell me.

"He is a citizen. This is a serious matter in which we cannot let—"

*royal sigh*

I extend my palm in a placating manner to stop whatever nonsense the monster is saying.

Manners be damned.

I can't work like this!

Both monster goats still as I unlock my phone.

 _What's Papyrus cell phone number?_

**XXX-772-4838**

I dial and hit the call button.

It didn't get to the second ring when a boisterous voice came from the receiving end.

"HELLO! THIS IS THE GREAT PAPYRUS! WHO MIGHT THIS BE? AND FORGIVE ME FOR I DON'T HAVE YOUR NUMBER REGISTERED YET!"

Hehehe..

"Hello Papyrus, Wilson speaking… I'm calling because—"

"Why does Frisk get to spare with her first! and not ME!? NGAAHHHH"

Oh it's seems that the ex Royal Scientist and ex Captain of the Royal Guard are here.

"OH WOWIE! HELLO THERE WILSON! HOW IS FRISK AND… WAS THAT UNDYNE! THAT SHOUT OF UTTER OUTRAGE CAN'T BE ANYONE ELSE!"

"Yes Papyrus, you're the only one left to arrive so we can start the meeting!" I say cheerily.

"… WHILE I WAS NOT INFORMED BEFOREHAND I APOLOGIZE! WHERE WILL THIS MEETING BE HELD?"

"Oh don't worry, I can go to get you"

 _Where is Papyrus?_

I give a last hard stare to the two royalties before moving to where the tall skeleton is.

Wow.

I have never seen THE fluffybuns this annoyed before.

Shit may hit the fan sooner than I thought.

After the scientist went to fetch my brother I stood up from the chair I have been sleeping on.

I see Undyne watching the battle between Willow and Frisk intensely, trying to memorize every move and what the rhyme says so she could play, too. Alphys is recording the moment with her phone. A great move, knowing that Undyne will surely forget the moves and break some of the things in their new surface home in her anger.

Frisk laugher took my attention next.

"Hey! It's not fair! Two against one, I call a rematch!"

No, that's not Frisk.

"Oh come on! If you don't like to lose then don't play! ahahaha" That's definitely not Frisk's sweet laugh.

"Chara… my child" Toriel approaches the possessed child as she (they?) froze where they sat.

That very moment when the two children turn around to face their goat mama Wilson decides to rise from the floor with Papyrus in the same swirl of dark magic we have seen before.

Right in between the ex-Queen and the possessed child.

And the room is filled with silence next.

"SANS!" Papyrus shouts.

"I CANT BELIVE YOU CAME HERE EARLIER THAN I THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" He starts to stomp his foot down, completely missing the tense atmosphere.

Heh.

I don't know when he begun to do that, but I remember a very little baby bones *clack* the floor with their bare feet.

Cute.

"sup bro."

"DON'T 'SUP' ME BROTHER!"

"Now that we are all here let's begin this meeting." Wilson claps his hand and urges everyone to take a seat.

Once everyone took seat, there was a clear division between humans and monsters. Frisk in the middle of all of it.

Poor child, how much more responsibility does he has to bear?

I hope my brother knows what he's doing… He surely knows, but… Those insanity attacks have been too close together to be anything good.

The King of Monsters, Asgore Dreemurr clears his throat.

"We are here today to discuss certain… differences between all of us."

An unanimous nod.

 _Differences? don't make me laugh..._

"Recapitulating on the things we know so far, are. One, The two humans by the name of Wilson Percival Higgsbury and Willow Victoria Higgsbury can control magic at will…"

 _Oh! Someone remembered not to call us mages, how very sweet!._

 _Yeah, sure._

"…Two, Wilson entitles himself as the Shadow King and has a position in the English Royalty, the… Earl of Nottingham soon to be handed the title of Duke of Winsor by her majesty Queen Mary, if I'm correct?"

Wilson nods.

"Good." He stops to see that everyone is paying attention.

"Three…" Another pause. He is insecure of this one I guess.

"… This human knew Frisk from before… or after? the time he entered the Underground err?"

Frisk perks up and raises his hand.

"Yes, Frisk?"

"I met him…. uhmm" Frisk speaks up but then asks my brother silently if he can disclose the information.

My older brother inhales deeply, exhales slowly, smiles to Frisk and nods.

"During my time in the Underground"

The effect is instantaneous.

All of the monsters turned to where their companion sat to try to understand what is being said. That means, Undyne turns to see Alphys' reaction, Papyrus towards Sans and lastly the King and ex-Queen look as shocked as if their empire has fallen.

"That can't be right my child… no one else fell after you did, how in the world did you meet him _inside_ the barrier? That simply cannot be."

 _So much of trusting your own child, huh?_

I have a hunch that they are NOT going to believe how these two met each other…

Not that I believed it at all at first but…

Oh well…

"I think that we have our starting point then" My older and only brother exclaims as he quietens the crowd.

"Shall I start with our Tale?"

Notes: PS. Wilson rules! If you have questions about why Sans didn't call Papyrus earlier to be on the meeting with them, was that, he is not supposed to be there. Just like how Papyrus wasn't really allowed to attend. He is just a 'monster citizen' and thus, shouldn't be in an official reunion. But all of the others (Asgore, Toriel, Undyne and Alphys) know that he is The Judge and has a right to be there. "No Matter How Weak the Sun Knight Looks, Never Ruffle His Feathers" comes from the novel series The Legend of Sun Knight by the author, Yu Wo (御我)

Notes: *Throws thing at fandoms expecting it wont be lost in the void* Update Monday´s or Sunday´s


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34: Proposal and Rules Time

Summary: A Maxwell approved chapter! ...

Notes: So... I'm going to a psychologist next month... I'm afraid.

Ebott Ville, The Embassy of Monsters, 1 year 7 months after the release of monsters and magic back in the world.

"I think that we have our starting point then" My older and only brother exclaims as he quiets the crowd.

"Shall I start with our Tale?"

**"Time for some answers."

 _Chara… why did you hide away from mom when she called for you?_ I could feel how my head-mate deeply wanted to hug the goat mama.

**"Argh! Let it go Frisk! I won't tell you!"

 _Awwww come on! No one will know if you tell me~~~_

**"No"

Awww~

**"Shush! Wilson is speaking and I want to hear this."

She is right.

The gentleman scientist speaks with seriousness. I can sense how his voice carries throughout the room firm and unstrained.

And thus, the King of Shadows begins to give my family some explanations…

To start my story in the Shadow Realm from the very beginning is something I wish not to do.

So I shall start my speech since I met Frisk.

How to do this though? Do I need to set up some rules for my audience?

A certain man in a suit would agree with me.

 _Maxwell…_

 _I don't miss him! Who would!?_

 _Wilson, focus!_

"Before I start I will clarify a couple of things… First, I'm not obliged to answer any of the questions I do not wish to answer, same goes for my sister. Second. There are things I will leave unspoken of, Frisk knows a lot more of what I'm going to disclose today, he is not obliged to answer your questions but if he wishes to, he is free to decide on whether or not to tell you all the things he knows. Third. You can ask whatever you wish, but beware of the first point I made. Fourth. I need all the people in this room to accompany me to the Underground, the reason of this will be explained on this meeting later on. Fifth. I will need more… 'specialized' help for a project, I need Doctor Alphys Dinohorn and Do- uhm Sans' help…"

Did I cover it all?

**Request is not possible**

I don't know what I hate the most, having answers to irrelevant questions or not having any at all.

I will incline for the later.

*Squeal!*

Alphys squealed when my request registered… At least, I'm going to have no problem getting her help at all, if the sparkling eyes in the monster are anything to go by.

That only leaves Sans answer left.

He seems skeptical. As skeptical as a skeleton without flesh in the face can be.

"What if they choose to refuse your proposal, King of Shadows?" Asgore's voice cut through the room. And the silence…

"Doctor Alphys and Sans can refuse my request. I'll only let you know that if they accept they will not be working for me for free. I can duplicate their actual income… Well... in Sans' case I will triplicate it, just to be fair."

 _Hook, line…_

"Yes!" Alphys agrees readily and Undyne elbows her for unknown reasons, the dino-scientist blushes bright red, she sputters apologizes to her significant other next to her.

Now, Sans… he is… hesitating.

He needs another push, I guess...

"I need your help with… distortions between the universes and I consider you two qualified enough to help. I wouldn't be asking otherwise" Of course that is not the only reason but I won't tell them more than this. If possible.

 _… and sinker…_?

Sans eye lights die like a fire pit in winter.

"WOWIE! BUT OF COURSE SANS IS ONE OF THE MOST INTELLIGENT MONSTERS THERE ARE! HE CAN HELP YOU WITH WHATEVER YOU NEED! RIGHT SANS? SANS...?" Papyrus, as sweet as he is, couldn't see that his brother rather than excited (or maybe that's what he _wants_ Sans to be?) is shocked of what I just said. I expected an instant refusal from the blue clad skeleton, but maybe... Just maybe...

"Sans, what's the matter?" Toriel's motherly voice rises as everyone else stare falls on his still slightly trembling being. It's hardly noticeable but still there.

"What the hell is going on! Say something Sans! What's wrong with you?!" Undyne not so kindly shouts. It didn`t have the desired effect as the skeleton only hid his skull a little in his blue parka.

"Wilson…" Frisk tiny voice quivers with concern for his friend.

I didn't mean for this situation to escalate… I need to-

"yep pap, uhmm everyone… i'm very... excited heh..." He tries to reassure his younger sibling and his friends but fails miserably to convince Toriel who gives me a LOOK. Thankfully she keeps her venom to herself.

"Are you really sure you agree to work for this... man, Sans?" the goat mother argues... Forgetting about my title it seems…

 _She can't even save her venom to herself…_

That line sounded like... 'Don't do it' to me. Really! What does she thinks? That I'm going to experiment on them?

I would never experiment on a sentient being! Even I have standards!

"My brother is pushing no one to do anything, I believe that Sans is a grown up monster who can take his own decisions, am I right?" *silence* "Now, Wilson said that it's not an immediate answer what he seeks today so there should be a reasonable amount of time for them to think this through..." This level of confidence was born from none other than the experience of years of dealing with dangerous people.

If there is someone who can win a gamble against the very Devil… It's my sister.

She was not meant to know the struggles of the poor and starving in England, but due to the circunstances that lead to her abandonment, it simply couldn't be helped.

 _Winny_ …

I can't say that that experience of life (or survival?) is not beneficial to me right now, though.

I nod at her words nonetheless; I won't be imposing my will on these two monsters.

On my fellow scientists!

"Sans" the determined child, who sits by my side, finally spoke when the meeting room fell in silence once again.

"It's okay Sans. Everyone... I promise you with my very SOUL that Wilson and Willow mean no harm to you... To anyone. Maybe you can't understand now but... It will be worth it in the end, I swear. Wilson promised to me that everyone still trapped in the Underground will have a happy ending and I believe in him." Frisk looks at every single one of them as he says this.

 _How very sweet..._

"Speak for him kid, not me…" I catch my sister mumbling and crossing her arms…

 _Note to self: I have to talk to her later._

Frisk stands up and runs towards wide eye sockets. Thankfully unaware of what my sister just said. He, then, hugs him firmly and everyone could see his mouth moving. Whispering something to Sans' nonexistent ear.

 _What has Frisk said I wonder?_

 _No. No. No. Wait. I don't nee-_

**Quoating: "I'll tell you everything later if you agree, trust me, please."**

 _Argh! Isn't this eavesdropping?_

**No. Eavesdropping is secretly listening to the private conversation of others without their consent. You didn't hear. You asked for information and it was handed to you. Conclusion. You are not technically eavesdropping.**

 _Urgh, It's the same!_

 _Lords…_

Frisk returns to his seat after making sure Sans is okay and not shaking anymore.

"welp... i agree..." _Oh?_ "...with some conditions..." _right…_

 _Better than I thought, then._

"Please, do state your demands. This way we can have all of us as witnesses of your petitions" and for all the monsters to know exactly what to expect from both of us.

Sans goes over it once again in his head before speaking up.

"i want a **Full Disclosure** of what you want me to work, before starting. i can refuse to keep working for you at any time... no repercussions to my pay."

"Agreed" no problem with any of those... As long as he believes in us when we tell him that his older brother can and _will_ be SAVEd, the rest should be just routine processes.

 _Wait... Did he thought I wouldn't agree to his demands?_

Because there is sweat in his boney forehead telling me that he wanted to use my disagreement as an excuse to refuse my proposal entirely.

 _Heh._

 _It won't be that easy to escape me!_

"NGAAAAHHHH"

*Bam!* The wooden table shook with the ripples of force used by someone's fists.

I reach for Willow's hand before the shout of rage is over.

She was about to make grilled fish out of a certain ex-Captain. I don't fault my sister; the blue woman startled me into defensiveness, too.

The only difference is that Willow was definitely going to kill her if she dared to materialize her spears.

At the immediate danger the two of us meant to her, Undyne's good eye narrows and I see electric blue magic coming from her clenched fists. Ready to materialize said spears of doom.

 _Oh come on! You started it!_

"Undyne" the King placate the fish err… spontaneous behavior, with practiced ease.

"Sorry..." The fish pouts.

"Something on your mind, Undyne?" The question is stupid; it's very obvious that the woman wanted to make her thoughts known, or her anger?, she is just unable to ask for the word like a civilized creature.

 _I need a nicecream…._

"Oh, I don't know Mr. McEvil! Offering a job to MY girlfriend, making that smile that makes her squeal? What's this?! Weren't you supposed to say what the actual fu—heck are doing here rather than wanting to swoop my babe!?"

She is furious.

 _'Swoop' her babe?_

**meaning that you want Alphys in a romantic relationship.**

 _What?!_

"Oh for all the Lords of Science, I'm not flirting with your girlfriend!" Wilson looks at Undyne with utter shock.

He's blushing!

I snicker, as he has to look any other way but the fish and dinosaur couple. His shoulders slump a little but he keeps himself almost as composed as he was.

"That's not- I did—NGAAAHHHHH Stop changing the subject and tell us already you bloody—"

*AHEM!*

"Shi-shoot, sorry Toriel. I meant… spit what you have to say. Now!" The ex-Captain is pacified by the stern look of a elementary school teacher.

Chara sends me confused waves and some anxiety… the last one came unwillingly and she tries to stop the string of feeling before it reached me but I still felt it.

 _Chara what—_

**"It's nothing."

I scowl at her in my eye mind.

**"I just… I'm just not used to not know nothing… Wilson and you… even his sister knows more about all of this than I." Chara sits down in an imaginary rock she created in our mindscape. I send soothing emotions. Warmth from mom's fire in the fireplace, Papyrus hugs… anything I can think of to make her worries go away.

"Alright sorry then, I must… I must have misunderstood your statement then" The scientist declares at last.

*royal ahem.* The king of all monsters cleared his throat.

"If it's alright with you, King Higgsbury, I would like to ask everyone to listen what you have to say first, then, one by one we will be asking questions at the end of your story. Does this suit you?" Asgore deep voice rumbled. The voice of a monster older than the barrier itself sent calmness and patience to the crowd.

"That would be adequate, yes." Wilson nods.

"As all of you might know, Frisk and I developed a friendship while he was inside the barrier and I was dwelling in another 'world', the Shadow Realm to be exact…"

All of my monster family had different reactions. The prominent ones were Alphy's and Sans'… Alphys eyes dilated by at least an inch, I saw her grabbing her phone, fumbling with it for a bit, and leaving it on the table as soundlessly as she could, which with all the excited shivering, was not very effective. With my skeletal dunkle I thought that he would be surprised… something like… no eye lights, stiff smile and sweat in the forehead kind of surprised. But none of the above were present so I guess Wilson must have explained something to him already? I don't really know. I should ask him how much he let my dunkle know.

**"Another world huh? so as in… for real real?"

 _Yep._

**"really?"

 _Yeah…_

The explanation proceeded without any interruptions.

"…Leaving aside for now how or why even we were able to communicate with each other… I must start from the very first encounter."

Notes: Next chapter we will FINALLY have a glimpse of how these two met!

Notes: *Throws thing at fandoms expecting it wont be lost in the void* Update Monday´s or Sunday´s


	35. Chapter 35

Notes:

Hey guys!

I have... not very good news...

There won't be updates until futher notice. I catched an ear infection a day or two ago and I haven't felt like writing these days...

This is just an Hiatus! I'm not quite done with this story just yet!

Thank you so much for your patience and I hope to see you soon!

Shadow Realm, Adventure Mode, First World: A Cold Reception, Date and Time: Unknown.

-Day 1-

"Oh, You found my portal did you? You'd think you would have learned your lesson by now. Hmm. Let's try something a little more challenging, shall we?"

'A Cold Reception'

"Morning" of the first day, A Cold Reception….

Forgive me, dear reader, for this journal's very first entry is some cryptic words in a hasty calligraphy. I can use any of the many excuses I'm thinking of to explain why I started this page that way, but I'll just name a few as to not to make it very extensive…

Number one, I'm using a papyrus (sheets of paper made out of pressed reeds I found in one of the biomes) that is a little soggy and a piece of charcoal from a tree I just burnt down. Number two, It's rare to hear from that man, Maxwell it's his name, if his word can be trusted anymore. And finally Number three, I think I just 'fell' for it again… another of his games that is, so I need to leave some kind of record of what he tells me so… that's the reason of the hasty scribbles from the beginning of this record.

This is a journal I make in every world I spawn in, in the hopes that someone, someday, can find any of them and tell my grandfather, my only relative alive, of my whereabouts.

Or in the worst case, tell him where I spent the last years of my life.

My name is Wilson Percival Higgsbury. I was born on April 1st. 1918 in the English county of Berkshire, Windsor, United Kingdom. My father's name was Winston, my mother's was Lucciana, my sister's was Willow, my grandmother's was Rosemarie, my grandfather's is Wallace, his twin brother was Warren… My dear wife's was Elizabeth, and lastly, if he had survived, my son's name would have been Wayne.

In this world, I find myself in, roam different types of 'monsters' made out of substances unheard of in the world I came from. Pigs (humanoid like beings that resemble pigs… they kind of creep me out), Beefalos (a combination of a bison and normal cattle, hostile if provoked, two times bigger from normal beefalos), Tallbirds (one-eyed, black, two-legged, flightlessBirds with tiny wings, hostile upon sight… or smell, or presence?) Bees (big as a loaf of bread and more aggressive than the ones you are thinking of), Rabbits (faster than any kind of rabbit breed known), Spiders (incredibly bigger than the biggest one on earth. Very violent.), Deerclops (an unholy amalgamation of a deer and a Cyclops from the myths, its size, titanic), to name a few.

There, lying near me when I 'woke up', was a 'Divining Rod' (it looks like my radio… put on a stick?) I picked it from its pedestal. It looks important. Today I started with the most mundane of tasks, picking rocks and cutting weeds to make a torch is top priority. Always. Lest I want to die at the hands of the night dweller, The Grue.

The Grue is a monster that is easily scared away by any source of light.

The danger of it is that if you don't have any kind of luminescence whatsoever… It cannot be fought, it cannot be killed, it cannot be trapped, it cannot be seen… In the horrible case that you find yourself in pitch darkness… you'll be greeted with a terrible fate.

Thankfully, the final blow is dealt with swiftness; without any kind of mercy or humanity.

So you, reader, won't die an agonizing death to The Grue.

Having found the supplies needed for a full night worth of fuel to bathe myself in light and a dry place to set up my sleeping mattress, I do just that… with the crackling of the fire as a lullaby.

-Day 7-

Forgive me reader, again, I find myself in situations that prevent me from keeping a good record of my journey here in this new world.

Today has been the weirdest day yet.

I found a boy.

Or maybe he found me…?

He has hazel eyes just like my Wayne…

At first I thought he was only a mere figment of my imagination, as he was the only human I've seen so far, my first suspicion was that I had became irremediably mad. The boy, at first, didn't utter a word, neither did I. He spent his time watching me, looking at things and when he came across some of the monsters he didn't run away as expected from a child of no more than ten years, he tried to speak with them… I think… I heard some whispering and at the lack of reply he deemed the situation too boring, he then muttered a quick apology and left. I don't know what to think about that exchange. He followed me after that. When the 'morning' had ended and the 'afternoon' started I decided it was time to talk with the 'spectrum'. Upon closer look, I discovered that his body was made of translucent plasma. Maybe he is a ghost? That would… that would offend me as a scientist.

I tried to talk to him, he seems very reclusive. Poor darling, he seems to be more scared of humans than monsters… a feeling I share. I tried to give him more space, I talked to him about this world, he didn't look at me in the eye, and only hummed responses but I could perceive that I had his full attention and somehow, in the end, he smiled when I started to ramble about some of the monsters here.

I talked about the things we could see in the camp, some of the things I had picked so far and the things I've encountered before. When the time to sleep had come and I was getting ready to sleep… I felt the world stopping, like someone pausing a film in a cinema. he disappeared without trace after the phenomena ceased.

I think he was some kind of… Jiminy Cricket? Once I vented to him about my many frustrations while in here, he disappeared. It's so long since I thought of movies… It's easy to forget some things when your life is in constant danger.

I sleep today feeling lonelier than ever.

It's getting colder, too.

-Day 9-

It's freezing.

I can't write correctly.

Winter too early, couldn't prepare accordingly.

The divine rod was making weird noises. I went to check, found a ring… thing. Collected it and deemed it important.It works as radar to weird things.

No child seen.

-Day 12-

I won't make it.

No child seen. Thankfully. Because I can't feel my legs and there is no more food and I don't want him to see me die.

What am I supposed to do here!?

-Day 13-

Dying.

Child is her e .

\- Second try -

-Day 3-

After dying and starting over. I found this journal in one of my pockets! At least I won't have to write it all again!

I couldn't write earlier because I was gathering resources like crazy the first two days. Now I feel confident I won't die so quickly.

The child cried.

The poor darling tried to grab one of the axes I had lying around. He had seen how I cut down trees to fuel the fire pit before, but alas, that was not possible, as his tiny hand phased through it and the sobs returned a new. He tried a couple of times with other tools… but nothing worked, he was so… determined to help me. He approached me and tried to hug me to give me warmth. It didn't work.

The cold didn't affect him at all, no snow stuck to his hair, his clothes didn't freeze and the tone of his skin didn't change. His breath wasn't visible like mine either.

I saw him crying at my prone form, when the darkness was enclosing and my body numbing, I could hear the poor child sobbing with the heartfelt of someone who has seen death far too many times. He looked devastated.

Could he perhaps… be real?

-Day 5-

Frisk.

Frisk is the name of the child. He told me his age, 7 years old, his mother was Japanese, his father was born in America. Shecamewent to America for medical reasons. She lost her voice when she was ten. Without warning, her vocal cords wouldn't make a sound; there was no atrophy…

She just lost her voice while singing.

She was in the school choir; his mother was the best singer…

Doctors across the country tried, and failed, to see what the problem was. Lastly, her mother, Frisk's grandmother, decided that a country life would be better for her mute child, to get her away from the hostile big cities… so she took her to Ebott Town where she fell in love with Frisk's father, married and had a child of her own.

They were doing some late night errands in their car. His parents were in the driver and front seat respectively. Frisk was in the back…

They had an accident when a drunk driver hit them from the front, they died instantly, leaving him orphan. Alone, scared and no family who could take care of him…

His story is awfully familiar.

It's confirmed, this child is real.

Lords.

I treated him like a hallucination!

I felt guilt twisting in my gut as the child shared his sad tale with me. I didn't let the child see how much I hurt in the heart.

While we were talking… It happened again, the world stuttered and he was gone. Why hasn't Maxwell appeared? Isn't he watching me right now?

He enjoys seeing me suffering so, why… why is he letting me speak with this child?

Does he not know about Frisk being here?

Could the all seeing and all mighty Maxwell not know that there is a trespasser in his world?

I completely forgot to ask Frisk where he is now.Is he dead? Is he in a comma?Does he know how or why he is here?

On another note. The Divining Rod (Some kind of homing device I picked up before) stops making noises when I pick up 'things'. So far I have four things that I will enlist below.

Crank Thing: Though enough to 'handle' the most intense experiments.

Box Thing: This may control the polarity of the whole universe. (Where did I hear that?)

Potato Thing: It contains great and fearful power.

Ring Thing: It could focus dimensional energies.

Do I have to construct something with these?

Third try -

-Day 2-

I made a mistake.

A stupid--

I died to ice hounds; I got too close to one Walrus Camp.

While night was falling.

Needless to say the blue hounds that guard the place chased me. I had even established my fire pit near that camp and they simply went after my soft flesh as their tiny brains compels them to do.

I wish not to complain here, dear reader, about my idiotic behavior and the stupidity of it all but... I simply am unable NOT to.

As I was saying profanities to the 'sky', aka, the grey-ish nothingness above my head… somebody came.

I expected Frisk's calming presence; I wanted Frisk to be here. For what? I don't know, I just. I just wanted some company.

All I got was mocking from the demon who trapped me here.

Maxwell laughed at me as he always does, his eyes, were green this time…. They would be black more often than not so… why the change?.

I wonder why this happens... Is it important?

Even his torture changes when his eyes do, so… that phenomena is related, isn't it?

I got lucky though.

No torture this time.

No burns from his cigar, no kicks, no slashes, no shouting, no knives,no dismembering, no spanking, no sexual torture, no rap--…

I really got lucky this time, he hates it when I say profanities or make fun of him. When his eyes are green, at least. When his eyes are black he can't care any less. Nothing will stop him from hurting me when his eyes are black.

Later today, afterhegot bored to make my life miserable, I found something. A Wooden Thing. This one is different from the ones I found before. This one appears to be attached to this very reality.

"This appears to be a nexus to another world!"

I said to myself out loud and danced from happiness. I finally found where this other things were meant to be! To my complete surprise (I didn't jump like a scaredy cat, no one can prove otherwise) there were giggles. I turned my head as quickly as I could and there he was.

Frisk laughing at my antics.

I should really stop to make my winning dance. It's stupid, I know, but… when I'm excited I cannot block the impulse to do so!

My heart swelled with happiness. I wanted to hug him until he could take it no more!

He's an angel sent from heavens, I swear!

I'm getting too attached to Frisk. I fear for what Maxwell will do to him if he ever finds out about him being here.

I have to protect this child at all costs.

Notes:

"Only a mere figment of my imagination" - Reference to OFF. Pablo, the Judge, talking to the Batter.

Just as I described it, I made my camp in a 'safe place' for the night. When I sent Wilson to check the surroundings (after building the fire pit because it was getting dark.) the ice hounds woke up (the ones that sleep outside the Walrus Camp at night), after that, they chased me in circles around said campfire.

Wilson did his best, running in circles, again, and again, and again, and again, until one of those little shits got behind him and killed my boy with one bite.

Damn hounds.

Notes:

*Throws thing at fandoms expecting it wont be lost in the void*


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36: Flashback Time, Part 2

Summary: Fairy tales are not supposed to be real.

Notes: Hey guys! Sorry for the hiatus but I'm back!

(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

Chapter Text

Shadow Realm, Adventure Mode, Second World: The Game is Afoot, Date and Time: Unknown.

-Day 1-

 _"Well, would you look at that, you survived. One down, four to go!"_

'The Game is Afoot'

Once again I find myself elated at the knowledge that this journal has made it through yet another world.

Maxwell gave me a clue this time.

Four worlds… That means that at the end of the fourth one I'll be free!

Right?

Heh, I remember my honorable grandfather telling me to trust no one.

Oh, how I have disgraced him.

Not that marrying a commoner sat right by him, either. He forbade me to marry Elizabeth in the eyes of God in a church, it was obvious to me, at that time, that he didn't want the catholic church from finding out that I wasn't honoring the arranged marriage I had with Mary-dear.

But I must confess, If not here, never, that it might be possible that he… that when he offered himself to assist with my wedding to Elizabeth… he just staged it.

He wouldn't do that.

He would never resort to something as despicable as that, wouldn't he? He is a man of his word. He taught me how to be a true gentleman and I have taken it all by heart!

I don't even know why I doubt him at a moment like this…

Anyways.

Taking the same measures as the last world, I collect everything needed to survive the winter.

I just hope this world's winter won't start as soon…

-Day 4-

Frisk came at 'night'. He looked dead serious, as if trying to unveil the mysteries of the universe. A frown plastered on his tiny and round face.

When I asked him what was wrong, he told me a fairy tale.

He told me of a world full of monsters. They were made out of Love, Hope and Compassion. (I told him that that was simply impossible, no actual matter can be created out of feelings alone, but he shushed me as how you would shush an annoying dog.) They lived in peace with the humans, but soon, a war started.

"Why did the humans start the war?" he asked me. I answered with honesty. He appreciates that.

"Humans are creatures moved by self preservation." I said. "That is our first instinct after we are out of the womb. In the search for said preservation… humans tend to destroy what they are afraid of... It doesn't really matter if it is a real threat to them or not. They will always choose to FIGHT."

He looked at me with something akin to understanding…

With the heartbrokenness of a child who is said that Santa is not real.

I feel bad at lying to children, you have to understand, dear reader. I have the belief that a lie would be an offense to this child and their pure need of knowledge. So I told him what I have gathered from my life experiences.

It pains my heart to be the one to tell him this, nonetheless.

After sighing, he continued with his tale.

With another question.

"How can you harm someone who has done nothing wrong?"

I couldn't answer that.

Why had my mother turned against me with hatred in her eyes? For years and years I believed I was the one at fault every time she hit me. Every time she said she loathed me, it hurted me deep inside. Then Willow was born, no thanks to her. And then after the accident and father's death… the hospital _…_ _the experiments_ … I thought I was over it already, with Elizabeth's love and my grandfather's teachings I thought I was over my mother's abuse on me and my little sister.

But alas, I was wrong.

So, I couldn't answer that one question.

How can someone attack an infant?

The undeserving?

The innocent?

"I don't know." I answered truthfully.

He understood this harsh reality better and nodded.

"Humans…" he kept going. "…were afraid of monsters. They could take human souls and use them against humankind." He must have read this from a book. There is no way he can come up with something so… curiously believable by himself.

"Fearful of their magic and powers… they decided to trap them in a cave. The Underground—" wait a minute… It can't possibly the same one "—down Mount Ebott"

This has to be some kind of cosmic coincidence. The same Mt. Ebott I lived in? well… I lived by its skirts…. But could it be the same one our little house was at?

I heard the stories of monsters; magic and a cave that trapped them down Mt. Ebott but, oh please! I laughed at the fairy tale when the man who sold me the land warned me of that "imminent danger" they posed to the whole world. I remember him begging me to purchase the lands and I agreed solely because the poor man wouldn't stop crying if I didn't.

He had purchased the lands in an auction for a good price and thought it would be a good idea to mine it. Little he knew that no matter how much he wanted to pay people from Ebott Town, no one would agree to work in the mountain.

They said the mountain was cursed, whoever climbed it…. never came back.

"Once they are out… nothing will stop them from destroying the world as we know it" he had said after stopping crying and while drinking alcohol.

I didn't voice my suspicions, though. It has to be some mistake, maybe there are two mountains with the same name… and…

The same old tale?

"Monsters live in the Underground since then, at first they lived with the fear that someday humans would enter the barrier they themselves erected, that someday humans would finish them off, for good but… It never happened."

A barrier?

They live in an eternal prison?

Of course, that was if this was real. It can't be real.

Monsters are _not_ real.

"I found them.—"

Aaaaand the world stuttered again. Frisk vanished, deflated at not ending his thought.

This has to be a nightmare. All of this.

Life has not been that kind to me so I won't expect it to be _just_ a fairy tale.

-Day 5-

Frisk came back.

He looked sad so I decided not to ask for more information about the 'monsters' he supposedly found under Mt. Ebott.

He, instead, asked about how I ended up in a place like this.

I decided to tell him about Elizabeth.

She had been the one and only light in my life after my long lost sister disappeared from it. He listened to my sad tale silently. The only enquiry I heard from the child was:

"If you had the power to go back in time… Would you use it to bring her and your baby back?" Frisk didn't mean any bad by it. He was just curious.

My first thought was. Yes. Yes, I would.

But.

I don't have the power to do so, nor I have anything else to give in exchange to gain that power.

"If I could, I would…" I answered with sincerity.

He nodded slowly, thinking about my answer in silence.

But I hadn't finished.

"… not use it to bring them back. I would use it to stop my own birth from happening."

I regretted uttering such things in front of a child 0.5 seconds later.

Me and my big mouth.

In retrospective, If I ended my existence before coming here, Frisk wouldn't have to hear something so horrible…

The look of sadness in those hazel eyes, the way the glazed with tears and them rolling from those cheeks made me want to stab myself.

Right in my bloody heart.

I hugged Frisk and cried with him. I uttered apologies like a broken gramophone.

Why is it so easy to wear my heart on my sleeve with this child?

Why does he care so much for a complete stranger?

-Day 6-

I found all the pieces again!

I'm finding a pattern here, the 'things' always spawn around certain objects or environments. For example. The ring thing would always be accompanied by a ring of flowers, the potato thing will always spawn near a half built farm, and so on and so forth.

I don't know yet if there's some kind of meaning behind it. I need to study this in more detail.

I found the wooden thing 'yesterday' so I should be ready to part from here at any time.

I remember one Spanish proverb my grandfather used to repeat. One of the many he memorized from his many trips around the world.

 _"Un hombre prevenido vale por dos"_ He used to say.

The English equivalent would be, "a man forewarned is forearmed".

Following this teaching I'll make as many things as possible to not to die in the next world.

I'll be prepared for anything Maxwell has to throw at me!

-Day 8-

I think I'm ready for the next world!

I packed a Thermal Stone (One of my greatest inventions if I say so myself!). Rabbit Earmuffs and a Hibearnation Vest!

I can't be more prepared!

As I was about to 'flip the switch' to activate the weird contraption, a little child appeared from thin air…

…

Now that I think about it, it was pretty funny…

When Frisk saw me, and he gave the cutest and most adorable little squeak you can imagine!

For this to be understandable to you, dear reader, I confess I need to make an imaginary photograph of what Frisk saw.

I believe I wrote before this paragraph, that I needed to have some sort of 'countermeasure' for _n-icy_ circumstances in the future.

Okay, that pun was funnier in my head. I apologize.

The thing is that I had so much fur put on that the poor child thought that I had been swallowed whole!

Needless to say, the child, became scarlet red when he realized it was just him and there was nothing to be afraid of.

"I was not afraid!" He said with contempt.

I couldn't stop myself and I teased him for as long as he was with me that "day".

But after a while, he went away like normal… as normal as all of this situation is.

Time to move to the next world…

Notes: There is no such thing as a coincidence in this world, there is only the inevitable. - Yuuko Ichijara

Notes: *Throws thing at fandoms expecting it wont be lost in the void* Update Monday´s or Sunday´s


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37: Flashback Time, Part 3

Summary: More memories about past sufferings. Poor Wilson.

Notes: I'm sooooooo sorry it took so long to post this chapter but... there had been some problems at home, and well, I didn't have the time to write.

(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

Chapter Text

Shadow Realm, Adventure Mode, Third World: King of Winter, Date and Time: Unknown.

-Day 1-

 _"What? You're still here? Impressive, but you should probably stop while you're ahead."_

'King of Winter'

"…. _g_ "

"Uhmm, brother?" Willow looked at the scientist gentleman with concern.

I understand why Wilson doesn't want to speak about… King of Winter? Is that what it's called?

It was more like Eternal Winter.

**"Eternal Winter? Like Snowdin? What's the deal then if Snowdin is not that ba—"

 _No you don't understand Chara…_

 _Imagine being in the forest near Snowdin._

**"…..Okay…?"

 _Now imagine just the forest without Snowdin town._

**"….Oh…"

"I won't talk about it. Just know that I prefer a thousand deaths over going back to that world." He looked serious.

*le gulp*

And I could understand. How many times did I see him dying in that place?

Too many to count…

"…I see…, what happened next…? What about the next "world"?" Mom asked, some of her motherly concern showing. Everyone else looked to the ones next to them, confused faces and murmurs came back and fro.

**"Once a mom, always a mom." I can agree with my head-mate with that one. Mom will care of just anyone, no matter if it's a fully grown man the one who needs the caring.

The shift in his stance didn't go unnoticed, for a second, his blue eyes flickered towards me.

 _'Huh?'_

I… I really don't know why was that… but it felt as if…

"The next world was… Two Worlds…"

 _"Say. pal. Let's make a deal. You can stay here. Settle down, even. I'll give you food, gold, pigs, whatever you need. All I want in return is a truce."_

"What do you mean, a truce?" I tried to utter past the usual dizziness that accompanies me after I travel… jump? From world to world.

Whatever I need?

Of course I wouldn't believe in his word after all the things he has done to me he has made me go through.

So I dismissed the words as soon as I fully awoke. It all started as in any normal world, pigs there, carrots over there… perfect climate, long "days" short "nights", berry bushes everywhere…

It felt like paradise…

Too good to be true.

After wandering around for a couple of days and making a fully detailed map of the island I'm in, I noticed things that were a bit off. Is this island smaller than the rest I have been to? I found only two of the pieces to construct the machine and go to the next and final world. Where are the others? I can't understand this!

-Day 15-

This is madness.

I want to… stay here?

Life in this world in particular doesn't seem _that_ bad; my stomach hasn't been this full since I came here and being in the mercy of that stup on Maxwel's mercy!

There is one problem. While I have had the "time of my life" in this world… Frisk, the child I have mentioned in previous pages of this same journal, is not having one of his own. All the contrary. When I found him one or two "days" ago (please, do note that this is the longest time he had been here). He was unresponsive the first "hours" he came… his eyes were unfocused, his breath was calm, as if not completely conscious of where he was.

I tried my best to get his attention, nonetheless.

Nothing worked until I died for the first time in the fifteen days I had been here.

-Day 16-

I'm still counting the days because my death didn't alter the world, or restart it? Meaning, I constructed a Meat Effigy before I had to start my camp from the beginning.

Frisk was still there in the camp when a Bee Mine exploded in my backpack. Wonder why did that happen? It doesn't really matter; it killed me instantly so I have nothing to be mad about. The child got startled and the color left his cheeks. His eyes as big as saucer pans.

I forgot to tell him about that weird sculpture with my face… He didn't ask either.

Anyhow, that doesn't change what happened next.

Dear reader, I'll ask your comprehension while reading this. I never intended for the child to be that frightened, It was never my intention to appear out of the nothingness!

Well… that's not exactly accurate. I appeared out of a wooden statue… who would think that that handsome devil can harbor the power to revive me, after all!

At least, I startled him enough to make him emote… finally.

He blinked, once, twice, thrice… then he saw me with confusion on his face. Frisk surveyed his surroundings and checked where he was seated (where I sat him after not getting a response out of him). Afterwards, the child turned his face back to me and asked what happened, how he got there. Obviously I couldn't answer those questions; instead, I decided to ask him why he got here in that state in the first place.

I didn't want to believe.

I wanted it to be a nightmare of some kind.

This child…. He said he has been killed by a monster several times. By many monsters, at least once. A seven year old child, no less.

I had to excuse myself as soon as I comforted him with a tight hug. I needed to take ten minutes. Ten minutes of calming my raging heart.

I wanted to believe this was not real.

But I know, deep inside me, that nothing he said was a lie. Is this pain coming from my "SOUL"?

He described some kind of… _materialization or phantasmagorial manifestation_ which is called a "SOUL" and it represents who we are.

The culmination of oneself.

I… I wish I could see it someday.

It didn't take long for Frisk to go after he regained consciousness, what I didn't expect was for Frisk to bounce back into his positive personality. He only needed a couple of encouraging words and you could see determination radiating from the tiny body like a well lit torch.

That's my boy.

\- Day 23 -

I took another week to find out what was wrong with this world. If I have to make a comparison, I would say that this world has a severe case of 'circular insanity' as described by the French psychiatrist Jean-Pierre Falret, it switches between a depressive island full of mermen and venomous mushrooms to an colorful, exciting, full of food, and pigmen, island.

A single thread of wormhole as their sole connection.

Having found the other pieces of the machine, I decided that my only way to move was forward.

To the next world then!

\- Day ? -

 _You insolent, pitiful, insignificant ant! Do not arouse the wrath of the great Maxwell! You will regret coming any further..."_

Something is very wrong! Maxwell, he… he lost his mind! I could perceive changes in his tone of voice some worlds ago, but this?

This…

Darkness…

Darkness only _darkness_ …

Darkness and _cold._

Darkness and _howling._

Darkness and indiscernible _sounds_.

Eternal darkness…

How am I supposed to survive in this world!?

\- Day ? – _DAY WHAT DAY THERE IS NO DAY IN HERE!_

I never wanted this, why me, why just why. Please let me go, I'll do anything! I hate to be alone, just please let me go. How many days have passed? Why am I still alive? I shouldn't be alive! Please God save me, save me, save me.

SOMEONE, ANYONE PLEASE SAVE ME, SAVE ME, SAVE ME, SAVE ME, SAVE ME, SAVE ME, SAVE ME, SAVE ME, SAVE ME, SAVE ME, SAVE ME, SAVE ME, SAVE ME, SAVE ME, SAVE ME, SAVE ME, SAVE ME, SAVE ME, SAVE ME, SAVE ME, SAVE ME, SAVE ME, SAVE ME, SAVE ME, SAVE ME, SAVE ME, SAVE ME, SAVE ME, SAVE ME, SAVE ME, SAVE ME, SAVE ME, SAVE ME, SAVE ME, SAVE ME, SAVE ME, SAVE ME, SAVE ME, SAVE ME, SAVE ME, SAVE ME, SAVE ME, SAVE ME, SAVE ME, SAVE ME, SAVE ME, SAVE ME—

-Day ?- I think I won't add these from now on. I don't even know if the world stopped at night and there won't be any more 'cycles'

Against better judgment, I decided to leave the pages I ruined. I don't… I don't even remember what was I thinking writing all of that.

I don't want to think about it, though.

Frisk saved me from the spiral of despair and madness from isolation I was in when writing last entry of this journal. I… I don't know what they did to bring my sanity back but whatever it was. It worked.

Once I came to myself I decided to take action by looking for ways to end the piercing blackness surrounding us.

"It was actually a copy of a normal world. The only differences being that 'sunlight' never touched it and Maxwell's lights spawning randomly"

This is where I should cut the tale. But everyone looks as if they have more questions than the ones we started with…

I feel sick. Could it be anxiety of remembering everything from before?...

"So monsters are feral there?"

"How can you be alive if you where KILLED, it doesn't make any sense!"

"that's rough, buddy."

"You were able to use magic!?"

This… this will take a while.

Notes: Bee Mines exploding without warning was something that didn't happen to me but I read it was some kind of bug so… PS. This is the last part of Flashback Time! Next chapter. Adventure to the Underground! Coming... Maybe...

Notes: *Throws thing at fandoms expecting it wont be lost in the void* Update Monday´s or Sunday´s


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38: The End of Flashback Time

Summary: Story time is over! Finally!

Notes: First of all, I want to apologize to Cesta for not uploading the chapter last week as I promised. It has really been a rough week for me but that is no excuse. This is why Sans hates to make promises, huh? Thanks to all the people who still follow this weird story! I really love both fandoms and I'm so happy to hear that everyone is enjoying this... It's a great feeling indeed. Well, onwards with the chapter! **Edit 1: Now that we know the name of the world that the DS game is located. Would you like for me to edit previous chapters to read "The Constant" instead of "Shadow Realm"? I will add the tag as well so, please tell me if you would like for me to change it.

(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

Chapter Text

I opened my mouth to begin to explain from the very first question I heard but… someone 'beat' me to it.

"Ugh, okay, okay, okay… are monsters feral there? Yes, yes they are and they want to eat you for no apparent reason because they literally NEVER eat nor need to. You are all bags of dirt and magic so don't come to us saying that dying and reviving again doesn't make any sense because you fucking don't make any sense to me, either. How did we get there? Please, let me return that question back to you. How in the bloody hell did you end up under a mountain? Waaait, I know the answer. BAD DECISIONS. We all make them." Willow stopped just to catch her breath after answering the monsters' questions. She was grumpy from being sitting for so long. "I'm done. Can we go now?" She looked so tired of being here.

I had to stifle a chuckle, she can be so _fired up_ sometimes… she sounds just like a little sweet and charming flower kid I know. _I wonder… how is it going for the angry little one?_

**He is losing his mind**

…

 _Can wait._

"Willow" I HAD to scold her… there are better ways to voice things.

Uncomfortable silence followed. Frisk started to fidget on his seat and all the monsters tried to process the story I told and the complementary information my sister provided.

"Give me some time to wrap this up and then we can go." I promised to my sister.

"Fiiiiine" The fire starter reluctantly agreed. She grabbed a stick from her inventory and started to fry one end. She really wants to set it alight but I told her not to do it indoors. It could become a dangerous situation if let her insanity to take over her mind…

Although, fire has the very opposite effect on her, it doesn't mean that she will stop burning whatever flammable thing crosses her path.

"UMM" Papyrus raised his arm.

"Heh, Papyrus… You don't have to ask for permission to talk." We need to work on his confidence to speak up in this 'adult' conferences. He must think that his opinion will be brushed away… _poor dear._

"I WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED NEXT! YOU SAID YOU WERE COMPLETELY ALONE!?" He said excitedly as ever.

Uhmm…

"He was not alone." Frisk spoke up in what seemed like hours. I wish he hadn't.

Realization hit me like a ton of cut stones. I haven't told Frisk about Maxwell nor the other survivors… The young child barely knows my sister, aside from the stories I shared with him from when we were much younger.

"We're not going to talk about that—" _Oh, no._ Let's not talk about him…

"Oh yeah brother, what about Maxwell. You rarely speak about him before we all crossed the portals and ended up together in one world" My sister interjected, once again.

 _Oh dear…_

"Maxwell used to be… rough but—"

"Rough?! He was evil!"

"M-my child?" Concerned and shocked stutter was heard from Toriel. It would seem that 'her child' has never behaved this way before. I don't really know what to make out of that outburst, too. Could it be that he saw something concerning?

"He is evil. He tortured you and, and, and, trapped you there and made you cry and he was mean and—"

**"Frisk! Calm down!" If the dead princess had to interfere, this was grave. Tortured, he said… what exactly did he see?

**"He saw Maxwell putting out a cigar in your tongue"**

…

 _That's not_ **that** _bad._

I focused on the first child to fall into the underground and the last's relationship. I had never seen the later **this** angered before. His anger burnt even though his facial expression didn't let anything to show, the only thing letting all of us know that he was angry was the whitening fists and their little trembling.

Chara did her best to calm him down. Unseen to everyone else, the ghost child pet her host's hair while hugging him.

"kiddo…"

"Calm down, punk. Everything is fine. I'm going to punch that guy's face if you want!"

 _I can imagine that outcome already._

"Yes, used to. He is one of the survivors now. A part of our family. _We won't talk about him right now._ And to answer Papyrus question… after Darkness… It was the last chapter of my journey. Checkmate" I noticed Sans and Asgore gazes narrow with my avoidance of the subject about Maxwell but… I really don't want to think about him!

 _It hurts every time I think about the magician._

More so, _it was not Maxwell the one who—_

"Checkmate? Could you explain this further." Every single monster in the room sat straighter.

I felt as if I was telling a story of old lore to some younglings.

"I'm sorry but, that's it for today."

"What?!" Undyne's voice rised.

"…" Sans examined the table with focus. What could be thinking of?

"Can I ask something?"

The unheard voice until now stilled the room. Alphys lack of stutter and full of confidence question. I had no other choice but to accept the request from a fellow scientist.

"Yes Alphys?"

"The 'things' you activated to travel through worlds… what were they? How did they function? What was it made with? When you said 'This may control the polarity of the whole universe' and 'It could focus dimensional energies' with the box and ring items respectively… what did you mean?"

As expected from a scientist!

"I will gladly answer to all of your questions but I believe the only one who will be able to follow our conversation… would be Sans"

"Hey!"

"Hey!" Willow and Undyne shouted at the same time.

 _Oh lords,_ _they synched, how funny._

Being the only ones who felt offended, the two girls started to direct their yelling at me. Oddly enough. I didn't feel attacked this time. All the contrary, the amicable shouting was comforting in a way. Wigfrid would start this random shouting contests with the others and me and Maxwell have to stop them before our ears started bleeding.

 _I really miss them all._

*whines*

Chester woke up from his afternoon nap and whined as if pained. Weird, he has never complained about anything before.

"What is wrong with him?" Willow directed the question at me and start to pet our fluffy friend.

"Hey Chessy, what's wrong?" She cooed at the orange creature.

Yeah, what is happening to him?

**"Flowey can't bear it any longer."**

Notes: I swear this is the worst title chapter ever. Wonder what does it look like inside Chester... I mean... It's not as if the rabbits or birds can say anything about it so, let's wait and see what Flowey has to say. Thank you for commenting and giving Kudos to this story! Your love keeps me Determined!

Notes: *Throws thing at fandoms expecting it wont be lost in the void* Update Monday´s or Sunday´s


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39: Anger Time

Summary:

A certain flower needs to be taken care of.

Notes:

Hello~~!

I'm not dead!

*Throws confetti over herself*

Yay a new chapter! I really hope everyone likes it.

Thank you so much for all the love you have given this story, it really don't deserve all the attention it's been given througout the year and some in which it's been written

Thank you all!

(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

Chapter Text

Embassy of All Monsters, Ebott Ville, 1 year 7 months after the release of monsters and magic back into the world.

 _this doesn't make sense._

Frisk doesn't look conflicted so, Wilson isn't lying about anything about their history together. Or maybe they already agreed on what to tell us? Nah. Frisk wouldn't do that. He doesn't have a mean bone in their little body. Then... what is this feeling? He didn't share half of it, did he? And when that Maxwell guy was mentioned… Something shifted in the humans posture in front of us.

Wilson got defensive.

Willow got angry but she masked it quite well, maybe I was the only one to catch it.

And lastly… _That_ reaction from Frisk… I'm sure I'm not the only one who noticed the ultimate pacifist going livid against this fellow…

Maxwell is definitely more important than what they are letting us know… Maybe, an ace under his sleeve? Or an enemy? He called him his family but that doesn't fit with anything we know about their family nor the reactions we got out of the three of them. Could it be just a peculiar way of calling him?

Anyways.

 _if the kiddo doesn't like him, he must be bad news._

This, of course, doesn't take into account what the so called scientist shared with me, _why me?_ _why would he reveal so much to me?_ _Infinite Knowledge. if what he told me is true… how could anyone oppose him? How could anyone do so?_

This is one of those times that I feel at a loss. It's been happening to me since the barrier broke one year and some months ago. No more loops in time and space continuum meant that I had to deal with things as they came… which was great when passing a good time telling jokes with Tori and listening to her laughing at brand new jokes I came up with. But not so good when I see humans that don't necessarily sympathize with monsters near Pap, not when I see the kid in a situation that can go south quickly and I wouldn't be able to save him on time…

 _keep calm sans, the kid trusts him and you trust the kid, right? so, why don't you calm down a little bit, will you?_ I try to convince myself but it barely works.

I heard the brothers', pet? whining with the sentiment of someone with a stomach ache. The man was the first to look at him questioningly. "What is wrong with him?" Willow directed the question at her brother and got closer so she could pet the orange creature, as well. "Hey Chessy, what's wrong?" She added when he wouldn't stop moving around.

Wilson opened Chester's maw. Ugh. Maybe he shouldn't have done that.

Green vines sprung from inside the little guy. Flowey's. They struck him straight in the face. I heard a wet thud and suddenly there was a stream of blood oozing off the male's nose. He must've broken it. Ouch.

"IDIOT!" If I wasn't completely sure the weed didn't have any lungs I'm sure that shout alone would have torn a hole in, at least, one of them. Heh. Being a skeleton has its perks.

**"Err… oh - oh…"

 _Oh – oh? This is really bad, Chara! Wilson is bleeding!_

"Whoa! What the fuck!" Someone shouted behind my back. No time for that!

 _What happened? Everything was going fine…_

There were so many things happening at the same time that I didn't know what to do. On one side I saw Willow grabbing the vines as they sprung from Chester's still open mouth. Then, the fire starter proceeded to burn to a crisp all the ones she could get a hold of, said scorched vines wouldn't move anymore and fell from where they were attached. Willow eyes lit up with pure anger. She's making a very scary face right now. The little orange one tried, to no avail, to forcefully close his mouth so his owner wouldn't get attacked again... Flowey's pained cries were heard, I still couldn't see his face but I know that that's his voice. Wilson held his newly broken nose with one of his palms and with the other he held the table as to not to fall from the recoil of the attack. Not that he cared about his clothes getting dirty with his blood but it looked more of an instinct to hold his nose firmly so no more harm could be made to it. On the other hand I saw Papyrus standing so fast, he became a blur of white and orange when he ran towards them. Green magic coming off his gloved skele-palms told me that he wanted to help the scientist.

"Wait a minute Papyrus, please, oww…" Wilson stopped Papyrus advances to heal him. A little confused but still determined, Papyrus paused. Green magic diminishing into nothingness.

 _Ugh… even his voice came wrong._

**"There must be blood clogged inside." I felt Chara's concerned aura above my shoulder, she was watching the scene as it evolved in front of us. Both, unable to do anything than to be worried.

"I'll fucking kill you, you bastard! Who do you think you are hurting my brother, eh! There shall be consequences, you overgrown diseased grass turf!" White hot fire mixed with the orange already in her balled fists made her look as threatening as Undyne whenever they make comments against Alphys.

"Oh Yeah!? Come at ME YOU FIRE PSYCHO!" Finally, Flowey climbed and exited Chester's mouth. He barked at the runaway flower in a pot, but couldn't make him go back to where he previously was.

"Both of you stop NOW!"

At the male royalty's shout, everyone jumped into alertness. Flowey and Willow paused mid attack, surprised by the shout. I couldn't tear my eyes away from the swelling broken nose, though. That must hurt!

He breathed once, twice, thrice, held his breath and grabbed his nose, and then…..

*Crack*

….

….

**"Did he just….? Wow…"

… he… BROKE HIS NOSE AGAIN?!

 _Why did he do that?!_

**"No, no, Frisk. Look. He realigned his nose back to where it should be. Being a doctor he must know what to do… Oh! That's why he stopped Papyrus from coming closer and healing it right away! If he did that, he would have had a badly fixed nose to deal with. Very impressive…"

 _Oh sorry, I didn't know…_

Having an all knowing ghost besides you all the time has its perks!

**"It's okay Frisky bits. I've seen people breaking their noses over fights before."

Maybe later we can talk about that. Not that I'd like to hear stories of people punching each other faces but Chara looked like she wanted to elaborate before Wilson spoke again.

"You can heal me now Papyrus. Thank you" Wilson said as blood dripped from his face. If he's in pain, it barely is perceived through his voice alone, you had to see the gritted teeth and watery eyes to know he is hurting.

"PLEASE STAY STILL, WILSON. UHMM." *Insert COOL magic effects here* "THERE! HOW DO YOU FEEL NOW? ARE YOU A HUNDRED OR A THOUSAND PERCENT FULLY HEALED?!"

Facial features relaxing, Wilson thanked the taller skeleton with a smile and nodded. He pulled a handkerchief from one of his pockets and wiped all the blood he could from his messy hands.

"Wilson…" Willow looked at him worriedly but a growl took everyone's attention back to the resentful flower.

It didn't went ignored by his first target, for sure.

"Flowey. Stop." Wilson looked down upon the potted plant. After a staring contest of approximately one minute. Flowey lowered his gaze, as well as his vines… down to the ground and defeated, he decided to burrow to the pot of dirt so no one could see his face.

 _Weird how that works…_

**"… I can't believe what I'm seeing… Flowey actually OBEYING someone?"

 _Yeah, that's weird, too… what happened here? did we miss something important?_

After recovering from the ordeal Wilson sat back on his chair and Chester jumped to his owner's lap. No one knew exactly how to react to the nonchalantness in which he took it all so they just went along with what happened.

Everyone except the ex-royal couple **"Mom and dad!" who looked as if they would be perfectly fine with the earth swallowing them whole.

Notes:

I know, I know, I know.

The chapter it's too short.

I know. And I'm sorry.

I hope I will be able to keep a steady flow of chapters coming from now on but I'm making no promises.

Thank you for leaving kudos and comments!

Notes:

*Throws thing at fandoms expecting it wont be lost in the void*

Update Monday´s or Sunday´s


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40: Wrapping Up Time

Summary: (Or me, trying to wrapping up this whole meeting mess...)

Notes: If you are reading this... I'm so happy you decided to read my story even after the lack of updates since september of last year! Thank you very much! I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoying writing it. Many things are revealed in this chapter. LONGEST CHAPTER YET! HELL YEAH!

Embassy of All Monsters, Ebott Ville, 1 year 7 months after the release of monsters and magic back into the world.

"Flowey. Stop." Wilson looked down upon the potted plant. After a staring contest of approximately one minute. Flowey lowered his gaze, as well as his vines… down to the ground and defeated, he decided to burrow to the pot of dirt so no one could see his face.

 _Weird how that works…_

**"… I can't believe what I'm seeing… Flowey actually OBEYING someone?"

 _Yeah, that's weird, too… what happened here? Did we miss something important?_

After recovering from the ordeal, Wilson sat back on his chair and Chester jumped to his owner's lap. No one knew exactly how to react to the nonchalantness in which he took it all so they just went along with what just happened.

Everyone except the royal couple, **"Mom and dad!" _yeah, yeah I know_ , who looked as if they would be fine with the earth swallowing them whole.

 _Okay… owww that hurt…_

Papyrus did a great job healing me, though. It's as if my nose was never broken! Of course some blood is still lodged in there but, oh well. That's something for my future self to handle.

I took my time to run my finger up and down the nasal bridge, just to make sure it is straight.

"Now, for the next part of this meeting…" *Concerned Chester Whines™* "…It's okay boy…" I swear, this little fluff can be a bundle of worries when he wants to be. "… if everyone is done with the questions, I would like to discuss about how we are going to proceed with the public eye and the possible repercussions for monster… government?"

What is their—

"Monarchy, your majesty. Monsterkind sees itself as a monarchy. Much to this government's displeasure" Toriel added watching at the pot of anger, warily.

I turned my head to where her gaze guided me and I instantly felt disappointment. Willow was trying to cook the potted plant by setting her hand ablaze and holding it in the air. A very frightened Frisk tugged at her black skirt trying to stop her from making a pot of Flowey a Lá Flamme for dinner.

Darn it.

With as much finesse I could muster at the moment. And after securing Chester to the ground, I stood up to rip the threateningly hot pot from my too vengeful sister's hands. She huffed; unamused that she couldn't turn the offending plant into ashes.

"Willow. Time out." I made my voice change to a cold 'no nonsense' tone such as Ms. Wickerbottom would be proud if she heard.

"But he—!"

"I said. Time out, Willow" She knows what she did was wrong, and her spinning, walking away and finally facing the closest corner was a statement of her knowing that such behavior is not going to be tolerated anymore. I'll have to talk to her about how fragile the monsters are… again. Thankfully, I have a bottle of water in my orange little pet. After pouring some in to the undoubtedly hot soil to lower its temperature, I looked back to the Ebott's crew to continue our conversation but it was the King who spoke first.

"I do have another question before we proceed, King of Shadows." He awaited for my reply, I gave a slow nod to his inquisition and he nodded back, just as slow. _Maybe it's a good thing for everyone not to comment on the literal little accident that is Flowey. Later,_ I decide, _we will address it later._

"I believe you have yet to tell us how you became King." Asgore said.

…

Okay… that one is the winner of the most uncomfortable question of the day. Clap. Clap. Clap.

He _knows_ the implications of that question, or at least guess as much but, good Lords… Does he **have** to expose me this way? In front of the children?

All the humans and monsters stared at me with undivided attention, even Flowey sprouted from the now ambient like pot. First I tried to even out my breathing and not looking at anyone in specific. Then, I took Alphys phone.

 _What is her password?_

**"639639"**

 _Mew mew? How very original of her._

The screen blinked once in acknowledgment of the right answer, then, I stopped the recording. Wow, we have been here for one hour and a half. Two, if we count the time it took for everyone to gather. I saved the recording as _First Meeting_ and put it back down on the table _._

"I committed regicide; I killed the previous King and took the throne to myself." My announcement came evenly, as how you would tell someone the time or the weather. It was hardly the inflection you would use in such a proclamation.

A few gasps here and there. I still refused to see their faces, specially the one of a little boy next to me. Why did it matter so much to me? Frisk has a full family of people worth to spend ages in jail. Nonetheless, I feel shame coiling around my soul like a vice.

The decision I took that time will haunt me for the rest of my existence.

"Oh, come on! Who wouldn't like to kill Maxwell once or twice!"

Unbelievable how my sister can break the silence with the sharp cut of her tongue. Mighty power to have indeed.

"I don't understand… It seems to me that he revived after you killed him so… how is it possible for you to be crowned King, _and still carry that title,_ if he is technically _alive_." Asgore added after processing what I just said.

He couldn't care less that I just admitted murder, could he?

I suddenly don't want to be here anymore. It could be so easy just to run away, as Willow had previously suggested, and avoid answering any more questions. Part of me wished to just follow what my SOUL wanted to do and pour everything on them, tell them everything, from start to end. At least, what I can remember of my time in the throne, which, for the lack of a better word, is scarce.

The other part, my brain, the one _I should be using right know_ , screamed at me for the stupidity of this all, to do only what I must do and get out of here without revealing any more, but I know for a fact that if they don't receive an explanation from me, right now, they would not be so inclined to amuse my demands in the future.

And I **_need_** them to follow my lead for what is to come.

"I… he was… it was not…" As much as I tried to put my mind into words, they simply didn't complete the route from my mind down to my mouth. Embarrassment and a little bit of annoyance at myself making its way to my face, instead. Fine. The hard way is it then.

"I took the throne and the crown from **him** " _Never said it was Maxwell, but no one needs to know_ _ **that**_ "and made some changes to the kingdom's rules and how the game was played." _Heh, at least, that's what Maxwell said I did…_

The King of Monsters nodded once more at my response, thinking. The Self-Exiled Queen looked at me straight in the eye. Judging. I stare back at her with the same intensity.

 _Who in the bloody hell she thinks she is to judge me?!_

"ok, lets calm down a bit" Sans voice breaks the little staring contest between me and their Queen. She looks at him trying to figure out how in the whole world he dares to interrupt her when her judgment **_is completely justified…_**

 _Control your emotions, Wilson._ _Breath deeply and let go._ No matter how much I try to be polite and don't acknowledge her visceral view of me, Toriel always succeeds to make my temper flare.

"Tori…"

"Don't 'Tori' me Asgore!" Looks like someone is stressed out enough to lose her temper.

I won.

I know what instant karma is, I have seen it in funny videos Alphys shares with me through the human equivalent for Undernet. I never knew there was something as instant regret.

Better give her one of my most reasonable answers… a shrug.

After shouting at Asgore, it was clear who won the battle of 'who keeps it together the longest' Wilson finally smiled, happy of having out skilled the goat woman.

She has been so stressed, poor Tori.

I wish I could help her… or at least, not to weight her down…

I have to find a way to know everything about this man. For what I can only guess, he holds much more power than the political one, a normal King would have.

 _Heh, I really didn't want to get involved this much, but hell, there is no way around this one huh?_

 _These two brothers are very problematic._

Working for him will surely give me some chance to know what he is planning. Whatever he has in store for all of us, I need to find out before any damage is done. I will be more cautions with them than I was with Frisk. That strange dark magic of his is something, until now, unknown to normal monsters. It's effects on monsters is only known to the two royalties who are not sharing as much information as I would like, Alphys is too excited to know what she is getting herself into, not the first time that that happens, and the exuberant duo of Undyne and Papyrus who are letting things unfold as they come.

So as it is, it's up to me to actually do something about the situation.

Wow, Papyrus would be so proud at me if he knew I won't be the lazy skeleton from now on.

This is driving me crazy!

I really don't know what is happening in that dense head of Frisk's!

You must think that, being the spectral being that I'm, I should be able to know what is going on with the kid 24/7. The only problem with that is that, I'm not.

And it's starting to get on my nerves.

**"Frisk!" I tried again. None of this is making any sense and… and… I'm confused as heck!

 _Not that I'm going to say that out loud…_

'Chara, I don't know what to tell you. Last time I saw him was in "Darkness", after that, well, it all went with trying battling against The God of Hyperdeath… then the barrier broke… then all the monsters coming out of the mountain… It just got so complicated that I didn't have the chance to let you know about what happened in the dreams, nor I dreamt of him again afterwards.

Well, Frisk is right. Everything got more complicated after we defeated Asriel's supreme bad guy form.

**"It's okay Frisk, I understand" It's better not to rush, I know, it's just… just so confusing. Everything. But I have to let Frisk come and tell me what I want on his own.

I felt guilt coming in waves towards me, I looked at my host, questioning about the feeling, but he just smothered the emotion and said nothing.

 _I never was good with emotions… Even when I was alive…_

It always took me awhile to realize something I said while angry hurted Asriel's feelings and, even then, I would not feel guilty about it…

I was an awful adopted sister.

Frisk has taught me so much in regards of sympathy towards other people in our time together, on how others are feeling and how they make me feel… on how to say sorry, not because I have to but because that's the right thing to do…

… On how to let go of the things that hurt you, on the things that you can't have anymore, on how to forgive…

Maybe… maybe one day we will tell Flowey I'm not gone, never was, from this world. Just like Asriel.

Maybe we will never tell him at all.

That reminds me!

 _Toriel lost her composture ~ I woooooon ~_

Hehehe If it was just me and her in the room, I would have stuck out my tongue at the pathetic excuse for a royalty she is! As childish it should have been. She deserves it!

**"Uhm, Wilson?"

I can be quite forgetful when I'm having fun, poor child must be very confused with all of this new information.

"Yes dear, what is it?"

The seemingly unrelated question turned some heads of the gathered at the long table. In their eyes, I spoke to nobody just now.

**"Could you… could you please not tell Flowey about me being here?" Chara looked at me almost pleadingly.

 _Oh?_

"I can do that but, why?" I needed to know. It should be obvious by now that I can't live without answers to my questions.

**"You know how Asriel and I… ended up…" _Death, killed by hateful humans_ "And I don't think that he is going to be very happy with Frisk lying to him for so long about me not being here…"

Frisk jumped a little and looked at Flowey intense gaze from where he is perched at the table. For some reason he has been silent since I told them how I seized the crown, but now, now he is looking at us as if he knew he is the subject of our discussion.

She did have a point, I couldn't just let him know about her presence.

Who knows what kind of problem he would do if he did.

"OH WOWIE! HELLO THERE NOT-IMAGINARY FRISK'S FRIEND! IT'S NICE TO FINALLY SEE YOU, AS BLURRY AND NOT-QUITE-THERE YOU LOOK, IT IS FOR ME, THE GREAT PAPYRUS A HONOR TO FINALLY (AND OFFICIALLY) MEET YOU!"

He is looking right at where Chara is!

Uh, oh…

"PFF. AHAHAHAHA. Oh heavens, this is gold! HAHAHA" Oh, the gracious laugher of my dearest sister sounds like a siren…

…drunk and about to pass out.

She is the only one who would get amused at my expense!

Maxwell would be amused, too… him and his dumb smile—

 _Stop thinking about him!_

Better yet, think about how could this happen?! Wasn't I the one who said that monsters couldn't see spirits? Was I wrong?

**He's using JUSTICE to see** The ever-present little voice in my head answers my first question. But this time I was in a loss of what did that mean. **Yes, and No.** That would answer the last two.

Justice?

**Not justice, JUSTICE. Magic born from JUSTICE is meant to _reveal_ , to see _through_ , to find _the truth_ and to _focus one's mind._ Normally, SOULS of JUSTICE are depicted with the color yellow. Papyrus SOUL is mainly yellow in color and as his dominant trait**

Well, that's impressive! And a little confusing… I shall investigate these SOUL traits further later on.

Papyrus' orbital rims lit with yellow magic, the result is a skeleton with a magical hue coming from his eye sockets.

**"Ack! Papyrus!? sh, sh!" In record time, Chara was in front of said skeleton trying, to no avail, to put her little hands on his 'mouth' to shut him up so he couldn't reveal her presence but the damage was already done. Said hands fazed through his face without any kind of resistance. Papyrus stays as still as he can, and shuts his mouth just as told but there is light amusement in his face.

Can he hear what she said?

**No, but he knows what someone putting both of ones 'mouth' means**

Yeah, everybody knows as much.

"Chara my child, is that really you? Please my child, we just want see you again." Toriel said and both, her and Asgore, raise from their seats trying to reach her, even though they didn't exactly know where she is at the moment.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Flowey looked both parts confused and angry. "Chara is GONE. What is wrong with you two?! Papyrus! What the hell is going on?!" Flowey finally butted in the conversation.

So. He is the only one allowed to remember her, huh?. How rich.

This calls for some order!

Quickly, and before he could realize what was happening, I grabbed Flowey's pot. Again.

"What, what the fuck are you doing! Release me at once! Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no NOT THAT AGAIN! Take this you idiot!" The angry plant shouted and bit my wrist. Just where the long scar of past failures laid. Ouch!

Chester opened his maw obediently, he can perceive what I want him to do at times. Smart boy, my Chester!

"In you go again, boy. We need to talk about adult things you don't need to know for now." I grabbed one petal and pulled, successfully dislodging his, teeth? where they penetrated my skin. That is going to leave a mark, oh well. Beads of red liquid leaked from it, staining my sleeve with even more blood.

"Hey! What? Why?" He pouted now, more annoyed than mad. Good thing he remembers that he has to follow my orders.

"Well, for starters, you broke my nose. Then again, I shouldn't have had you in there for long periods of time. Sorry about that." I _do_ feel a little guilty about it. Just a little. "However, that is no reason to be so violent. Me, nor my sister, have done nothing to you to be the targets of your wrath." This is just but an excuse to take him into the fluffy orange boy but he doesn't need to know that.

"But, but, but, she!" Vine pointed at a startled and sad looking goat "She is going senile and no one is telling her to shut up! What's wrong with all of—"

"In you go." A thought occurred to me. Can he use any of the items inside Chester?

**No**

 _Great_

"You're going to regr—"

"I'm already regretting all of this, thank you." With that, the little phyco flower boy dilemma is over for now.

"Papyrus?"

"YES, WILSON?"

"Would you be so kind to not let Flowey know about Chara?" I told him slowly, so he could understand the gravity of my words.

"OH… OKAY!" No questions? No arguing?

Weird….

"This goes for everyone as well. Failure to comply and you will all face the consequences"

Upss… that went a little too far. That sounded more like a threat, although, that was not my intention.

Now, this is something I would have never dreamed to happen. How could Papyrus, out of everyone, see Chara? This never happened before so, why now?

**"I'm losing my shit right now. I'm losing my shit right now. I'm losing my shit right now. I'm losing my shit right now. Frisk, HELP!"

My head is spinning with the ghost's feelings filling up my mind. Shock, fear, horror, and finally, underneath it all, she felt… _overjoyed_.

I felt appreciation for Papyrus grow exponentially, like a balloon filled with water with the promise of being thrown at someone's face. Chara is so happy that even though she's trying to silence the tall skeleton, there is a big smile on her face.

"Princess?" Wilson calling for my companion's attention answered goat mom and goat dad's answer if she is, indeed, here with us.

**"I have a bigger problem right now! Call back tomorrow!" Now trying to cover the yellow colored sockets, Chara redirects her uneasiness to the scientist. Wilson tries again, sweeter…

"Chara, please?" He looks at her, finally making eye contact.

**"What!?" The scientist walks slowly to the seemingly looking empty space between him and Papyrus and reaches out.

His hands wrap in dark magic, making it look that he had tight fitted surgeon's gloves.

"This is of utmost importance, Chara. I will understand and accept what you decide, but, you must know that it will be of great help to me and to everyone if you say yes." He grabs both her hands to empathize his point. She lets him. "There is a way for me to show them… to show them all you're here and for you to talk to them, if you so chose."

She doesn't want to.

 _Chara…_

**"It's… it's not that I don't want to, it's just…"

"Chara, my child. Please…" Mom has tears in her eyes, some of them roll down her cheeks like diamonds falling from the skies.

It hurts so much to see mom begging.

It hurts… it hurts a part of us both in my SOUL that none of us can distinguish where her hurt started and where mine did.

We love her so much, to bring sadness to those eyes is the worst sin, in Chara's eyes, one can dare to make.

**"Oh, mom…" She still waver.

"Chara. Let's do this together. Don't you think it's been too long?"

She needs this, Toriel and Asgore need this as well.

And maybe, like this, we can have those long conversations Chara always dreamed for with her former caretakers and now mourning parents.

"You don't have to, you know. Screw what's easy for everyone. Take as long as you need or wait it out until you have your own body back."

Willow! Who's side is she?!

**"Hehehe, I like her."

Yeah, you say that because she is not afraid to say things that make everyone uncomfortable! Hmpf! That reminds me of what you told Mrs. Snowdrake's mom!

**"It was just a joke, jeeeeeez Frisk. Can't you let it go?"

"Ahem."

**"Oh yea… uhm we can try… for a little while?"

"Wha-what did she said?" Mom looks at me hopefully. Unaware of how the conversation side tracked a little.

"She said that she agrees. For a little while." I tell her and she couldn't be happier. Asgore gets closer with the same or even more hope in his eyes than mom. I had never seen him like this before.

They really love Chara…

**"They love you too, dumb face."

 _I know…_

But it's simply not the same.

Wilson extends his left hand above the ghost child, then to the side. A black border square manifests from his palm and make itself bigger. It open and closes once like a big black monster's maw with everyone image from another angle than my own.

The window like magic lifts up from where it is and sets between Asgore, Toriel, Papyrus, Sans that is on his side and Wilson, Chara and myself. I see everyone as if it was a big mirror.

It 'chews' one more time and I can see the two royalties as their eyes open in shock. They stiffen and stop to move completely. Sans eyelights are pinpricks and Papyrus squeals in happiness.

**"Mom? Dad?" Can you see me? Was the unspoken question.

"My… my baby." Toriel lifts her paws and rests it against Wilson's construct.

"Chara my daughter. We missed you so much." The image of them crying from a mix of happiness and sadness made me cry as well.

Their adopted daughter is not doing any better.

**"Mom… Dad… I'm so sorry… Please forgive me… I'm sorry… I'm sorry!" She got closer to the flat surface. Hands and two massive paws separated but for a thin layer of magic.

So close, yet so far.

Holy fuck!

Holy fuck!

Holy fuck!

HOLY FUCKING CRAP!

"Fuck…"

"Th-th-th-this can't re-re-re-really be happening." My girlfriend says and I can't agree more. I would have said it with much flourishing language, but yeah, this couldn't possibly be happening.

The long lost human princess of the Kingdom of Monsters is right there.

A little transparent, floating in the air, sobbing like there is no tomorrow…

But THERE.

…

She has been here all this time. Right under her parents muzzles!

"If she could come back, then— mhpf" Alphys claps her hands to her mouth that I couldn't hear what she said.

"What?"

"NOTHING!" She looks guiltily at me the same instant she responded my question with instant denial.

She is not like this, she NEVER shouts.

Unless…

 _She is hiding something from me._

"I.. I …I … I .. me-me-mean… nothing… nothing really! Just dumb, dumb me thinking dumb things!"

Aha.

"Alphys, my love. There is not a speck of dust in you that anyone can call dumb. And if there was, I would love it to the end of the world!"

It took some time for me to not to get completely embarrased when making Alphys know how much I love her.

Her blush is so deep that smokes comes out from her fried nerves.

That is soooo anime!

Only Asgore and Toriel's sobbing mumbling brought me back from my declarations of love towards my sexy yellow girlfriend.

When I thought this shit couldn't get any more confusing, this man comes and pulls another card from his sleeve. What is he gaining with all of this? I don't believe it's for some altruistic bullshit he is trying to get the King's and Queen's out in the open so they can have some sort of family reunion.

Nop.

There has to be more.

"Hey Wilson" Ugh, forgot the formalities there.

He comes to me without caring about my slip up.

Meanwhile, Papyrus and Sans decided to give the happy reunited family some space and left their chairs. With nowhere else to go, they ended up coming to our side of the table.

Frisk hugs the specter once and starts comforting her with things they can do now together. The scene is so bittersweet. So close to her and yet they can't touch her, even less hug her. Sometimes, Asgore would talk about his children with me when I was younger, how they behaved and how much he had loved them both. Asriel's and Chara's death made him lose everything he once held dear. I couldn't relate. I never had a parent figure other than Gerson and the King, and even with them, it was not as having one own _real_ family. They taught me so much and how to survive in this world. But a family? No, I never had one.

Makes me a little jealous of that kid.

"Yes, Undyne?"

 _He's very approachable but there is a little wariness towards me, I see._

I think it's better that way.

"So, uh…" Thinking back into my past made me lose the line of thought I had.

"Wha-what is that?" Alphys' nervous stutter asks.

"That?" He points at his magic. "That is a window. A creation of dark magic to watch any point in space I desire."

Yeah, good question and a hella confusing answer but that was not why I called him for.

"So… bringing them both back? Asgore's kids? I don't know if that's even possible." I stand up with the utmost seriousness. Papyrus looks at me sadly, yeah, I remember having used the same technique with him when he went to Waterfall to give me his report after having his battle with Frisk.

And for him to tell me he just befriended the enemy…

If Frisk had turn out to be like the humans in Asgore and Gerson's stories…

He would had ended up a smiling pile of dust, for sure.

I just wanted him to know it could have been the end of him if the human was anything like the stories of human knights during the war! I didn't mean to throw metaphorical shit at him!

Thankfully, it just resulted in a little kid in a pink tutu that _knew_ how to dodge.

"Let me tell you something" One more step "If you give them false hope just to up and disappear with your sister to wherever you came from…" I materialize a blue spear with a sharp edge and point at him, dead in between his sky blue eyes. "I will personally hunt you both down and I kill you without mercy." I growl, each word with enough venom to melt steel.

"U-U-U-Undyne! Oh, m-m-m-my angel!" Alphys cries. I will apologize to her for making threats like this in the surface, at a human, at a royalty, no less. However, I just couldn't let this go!

Is he trying to manipulate those two with sentimental shit so they will obey him? Is this some kind of leverage? What about Frisk? Does he know what this man is trying to do?

Nah, the kid is as innocent as a goldfish. Perhaps he is not even aware of the situation Wilson is putting both royalties in, no, the entire monster race in. He is forcing us all to play along whatever plan he has.

Will I let him?

HECK NO!

"Oh, kill me like you killed Frisk? With a spear piercing through their chest?"

"What? I never did that? What the fuck are you talking about?"

I notice his eyes turning redder by the second.

I blink in surprise of his words and he disappears from my eye sight. Shit!

"Listen, **woman.** "

Gahh! My spear! How?!

I no longer feel the pulling sensation you get when utilizing magic in a magic bullet, it was yanked from me so quickly that I don't have the time to react.

 _Behind me!_

Before I could turn around and make him know who the hell is he messing with. I feel the sharp end of my former spear, now darker than black, to my throat. He then grabs both my wrists in one hand.

So fast!

"Be **very** careful with what you promised there, **_Ex_** _-Captain of the Royal Guard_. You can seek me for a battle whenever, and I assure you I will fulfill any desire of yours to get you througoutfully _beaten_. But…" The point of the spear makes contact with my skin. It's cold like ice and powerful as Asgore's trident.

No way in all hell he can be more powerful than Asgore!

"… if you lay one. single. **dirty**. webbed finger of yours on my sister. I swear. You won't see the dawn of another day. **Ever**."

*Gulp*

This is…

The real deal…

 **Killing intent.**

I have never, EVER felt killing intent directed at me. So crude and cold, so powerful and undistilled…

 _Fuck!_ My SOUL tells me to back off, to run away.

 ***Death looms behind you. Fucking. RUN.**

"U-U-Undyne! No, please. She really di-di-didn't mean it!" Alphys got closer. No, no, why is she getting closer!

I can't lose her to this psycho!

"Humph!"

The tip of the spear leaves my skin but does not fade away immediately.

"You are so lucky I respect Dr. Dinohorn so much or we wouldn't be ending this so soon."

A beat of silence passes. He frees my wrists from his strong hold and dissolves the blackened spear.

*THUD*

"Undyne!"

My legs… I don't feel my legs.

Am I shaking in _fear?_

"I changed my mind Willow, we can go now. I'm done here." With a snap of my fingers, I let a terminating command echo in the room. The window fades away like a sweet memory and the King and Queen lay there trying, to no avail, to sense where their daughter went.

Or if they will ever be able to see her again…

"Bloody hell! Flipping finally!"

I knew she was readying a ball of flames, surely, to be thrown at the stupid fish at my command. She dissipated it seconds after I freed her at the lack of said order.

 _I'm so tired of all of this._

Two hard knocks on the closed door silence everyone in the room.

Notes: ONE WHOLE YEAR IN THAT MEETING ROOM. For heaven's sake, I'm so sorry. It will be over soon! ******IMPORTANT NOTE!****** With all the pain in my heart and SOUL… I'm putting this story in a MAINTENANCE HIATUS. I have read previous chapters of this work and I've noticed that there are certain… things to be fixed. One: The Monster Kingdom still exist. As a political entity. They can't exert any REAL power in the surface due to human politics, but monsters will follow what Asgore says even though there is a peace treaty between them and the human government. So… sometime around that year and a half they have been out from their prison, they were acknowledged as such. Two: I have found Wilson calling Toriel "Miss" which does not make sense at all. My bad. Three: Toriel and Asgore are not officially divorced and have a (crumbling) SOUL-bond. If they were divorced, Frisk would have been taken away back to the orphanage he ran away from. Four: Many, many, many grammar errors… or horrors… WARNING!: This edit and remasterization is only available for the story in AO3, if you're reading this story in any other platform, I'm afraid that this changes are not going to apply to you! I'll try not to change how the story is progressing so far. Emphasis on 'try'. I apologize for all the inconveniences! Until next time! (which will be around June-July, hopefully). If any of you is into Kustard (NSFW Kustard J), follow my other works, Tokyo Lovers and The King's Orders! PS: There is a tag in this story for Maxwil, for a reason. Wait for it.


End file.
